To be Loved
by StrugglingAngel
Summary: I grew up with my uncle and cousin Matthew in Canada. I was born in Virginia originally, but I was orphaned at age four. The older I got the more restless I became. I itched for action; I had just turned sixteen when I met my itch. I mean...adoptive step brother. His name was Arthur Kirkland, a proud Brit. He wasn't so much of a itch as he was a prickly thorn...that I came to love.
1. Proluge 1

**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

The year was towards the end of 1883 when George S. Jones was finally back on his own two feet. Not even a year ago he was found on the side of a road unconscious, injured, and near deaths door.

He was picked up by some local farmers who spotted a horse that didn't belong to anyone lingering nearby the crash. They found him slightly covered by his wagon in a steep ditch near the boarder of Pennsylvania.

They kindly took him the their local doctor they knew hoping the stranger would make it. They went back to the crash sight to see if there was something there to identify him with, but it sadly turned out he had been robbed of many and most of his belongings.

Fast forward a tad he was treated and helped with his injures. Except his memory had been been messed with, developing amnesia after a good smack to the head during his fall. He believed it was still 1879.

Looking for answers he decided to go to England where his parents reside. The kind doctor who treated him showed him some more kindness in helping him pay for the boat trip there. It took two in a half weeks to get there with generous winds and calm seas.

On his boat ride he befriended a carpenter who was sailing back home to London from the states. George had gotten in the mans good graces and scored a potential job only a little ways from where his parents place was.

Once arrived he was overjoyed to be back and the thought he'd see his parents again. The city hadn't changed to drastically since his last being there but he could definitely tell it wasn't 1879 anymore.

He went to find his parents house. He found himself struggling a tad trying to find it. But with determination he finally came to face a very familiar street. He all but ran forgetting his age and showing his outright excitement.

When he neared the door he heard shouts of young boys and the cries out for their mother. For a moment he steps back rechecking if this was the right place. Everything was in place except for a few new plants.

Perhaps his mother had company over. He then heard a crash of furniture and everything went silent for a second but continued on. George couldn't help but have the worrying thought that his parents moved.

Still he did need answers. He decided he'd ask the new owners surely they might know where his parents moved off to. He slowly neared the door and knocked on it. The children seemed to hush at the sound. He heard scattering of feet when the door swung open revealing a four boys with in sight.

But the one who opened the door had strawberry red hair looking mildly disheveled.

"Can I help you mister?" The boy asked seemingly one of the older ones of the bunch.

He couldn't be older than fifteen.

"Yes I'm looking for the owner of this place." George finally spoke taken by surprise.

"Go get mom." The boy instructed the strawberry blond hair boy who seemed to be just sitting there. The other boys sighed but did as he was told.

"What do you want with our mother?" The boy with light brown hair asked as he still held the smallest blond haired boy in a choke hold.

"Merely some information about your home. I'm assuming you live here?" George replied with a smile hoping they'd would be so suspicious of him.

"Yes we do." A female voice answered. A woman with long straight light blonde locks much like the youngest of the bunch. She took off her hat as she had come from her garden as her dress was slightly dirty.

"Ah please to meet you. My name is George Strong Jones. I am here to ask you what you know of the previous residents of your home." George said as he took off his own hat with a small bow but never taking his eyes off the woman.

"Oh well Mr. Jones that depends of what you'd like to know. Please come in." She offered as she tugged the brown haired boy to release his hold on the smallest boy.

"Oh thank you. I'm sorry if I am intruding but I was under the impression someone else's lived here." George tried to explain as he stepped inside.

"Oh? Please have a seat."

"Oh thank you." He took a seat in the living room area. She too sat down as the four boys merely watched the two from the side of the room temporarily behaving.

"The previous owners were an older couple. Of the same surname as you Mr. Jones. Were they relatives?"

"Yes...my parents actually. I haven't visited them since my travels to the states. I hoped to relocate them."

"I see. Well...it sorrows me to tell you but your parents died a few years ago in a building fire." The lady explained with a sympathetic look.

"D-died...I see." George tried to absorb the information as he was overwhelmed with emotion.

"My condolences Mr. Jones." She said hoping to end the conversation.

"Thank you...still...h-how did the house come into your possession? I have but one other sibling older than me and they do not-...Are you perhaps my sister in law?" George tried to piece everything together.

"Ah no I don't believe so. Y-you see...um...children go to your rooms." She shooed her children.

"Ah but why?" The brown haired complained.

"None of that. Go on now. Off with you now." She waved her hand as they made their way to their rooms. There was only three bedrooms so they must have shared. Once they were up she turned and took a deep breath.

"It does not bring me any joy to tell you that I had married a man that claimed the land as his shortly after your parents death. The will of your parents was there but not signed. So he won in the case."

"Past tense? Where is this man?" George asked none to happy.

"We were married for a a few years as he promised to house me and my children but I was left for the beauty of another." She spoke solemnly as though she was ready to laugh at herself.

"I see. And the house then went to you?"

"Yes it was the most I ever got out of a divorce. But I'm afraid for money isn't so easy to earn with out a partner. And no man wishes for a partner in such a situation." She seemed to confide a bit as her face grew a hopeless look.

"I see. But it would help not to think so glumly. After all there are your four beautiful boys and this house in which I hold so many dear memories." George encourages with a smile.

"Of course. You are right. Being negative about my predicament will only make it worse." She replied with a small smile of her own.

"But if I might...ah...I didn't quite hear your name Miss?"

"Of course I go by Alice Mayweather."

"Well it's been such a pleasure to meet you and your children Ms. Mayweather." George then stood and took her hand planting a kiss on her knuckles.

"Likewise Mr. Jones." She then also hurriedly stood following him to the door.

"Please just call me George. And uh...do take care of the house."

"Of course." She responded quickly itching to say something more.

"Take care Ms. Mayweather." He said putting his hat back oh his blond locks and turned to leave.

"Mr-ah George!" She decidedly call out to him.

"Yes?" He turned back around.

"Y-you said you came from America yes?"

"You'd be correct." George confirmed.

"Well you were expecting to stay here with your parents for the visit so...where are you to stay?" She asked bashfully. George stared at her for a moment.

"I'm sure I'll find some kind soul. If not I won't be bothered with a couple of chilly nights till I get my first pay." George said not really having thought this through.

"Nonsense Mr. Jones. This is your house by every right. You should stay here. London can be very rainy. I do not know what I'd do knowing you got sick by sleeping outdoors." She rambled on a bit. George smiled and took a few steps towards the house. He looked at it a bit before responding.

"That's very kind of you Ms. Mayweather, but this by all rights is your house as well. I couldn't impose on a lady and her children. No matter how lovely you are." He said taking a slow step closer to her.

You can probably guessed what followed these events. George didn't stay in the house at first. Only after courting Alice did he propose and then move in but still sleeping in different rooms till after marriage.

The two got married only a couple months after their proposal.

The boys who were at first skeptical were in the end won over by George's patience, kindness, and charm. Much like their mother.

With his profession in the carpentry growing so did his pay. They saved up money to buy a new house; things steadily moved forwards. And happily married they were. But unbeknownst to George that when he left America he also left a life, a child, and a wife.

 **A/N Well I hope this was at least decent. Forgive the inaccuracies. Thoughts? Thank you for Reading!**


	2. Prologue 2

**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **Prologue 1**

Alfred shifted in his bed and stirred in his sleep as the sounds of crying began to wake him. He slowly woke and sat up. He picked up his pet it he felt safer to get out of bed.

He slid off the bed and rubbed his eyes a bit and he opened his already creaked door. He made his way easily to the kitchen where the sad noises where coming from. A low light illuminated his way there.

He saw his mother still in her red dress and cream colored apron sitting at the dining table. She was hunched over shoulders shaking. Her hands constantly touching her face as more soft sobs left her lips.

"Mommy?" Alfred spoke his voice small and slightly raspy. His mother didn't reply as she continued to cry. Alfred wasn't sure why she was sad. He went up to her and tugged at her dress. She finally peeled her hand slowly from her tear ridden face.

"Mommy?" Alfred asked again looking up at her and squeezing his bunny closer to his chest. She burst out in another sob as she scooted her chair back and getting on her knees. She wiped at her face again and then gently cupping her sons face she shuddered a uneven breath.

"No mommy." Alfred said as he didn't want to see his mother cry. He felt the itch in his eyes as he wanted to cry with her. She slowly lowered her head and slid her hands onto his small shoulders and down his arms as she crumbled to the floor.

"Come back. Please come back..." She began muttering in between sobs. Alfred felt confused what she had meant. Was she talking to him? He wasn't sure but wished he could somehow help his mother.

It took a bit for his mother to gain enough composure to stand up and lead Alfred back to bed. She tucked him again for the second and last time that night. She kissed his head and cheeks.

"I love you my darling sunshine. I always will." She said with a weak voice and tears brimmed her eyes again.

"Don't be sad mommy." He said touching her face with his small hands. She gave a sad smile and took his hands and kissed them both.

"I love you." She whispered and kissed him once more.

"I love you mommy." Alfred said back with a bright smile and leaned back onto his bed. She just smiled and kissed him again, her lips lingering on the crown of his forehead. She the slowly stood and went to exit the room. She pulled the door mostly closed as she looked at her sons resting form.

"My beautiful baby boy. I'm sorry." She whispered before shutting the door never to open it again.

That next morning Alfred woke to a clean and silent house his bunny was gone but was probably just outside roaming.

"Mommy?" He called out as he looked around the house. His mother was nowhere inside. He stood on his tiptoes to unlock the front door and looked outside but only saw his bunny eating in his mothers garden.

"Ah! No no bunny!" He shouted as he raced barefooted outside to stop the animal from destroying their garden.

He swooped the small critter in his arms and went back inside. His mother would usually give Alfred a few pieces of lettuce and carrots to feed his pet with at breakfast. But he was not waken for it nor was it even starting to be made.

He figured she went into town then. But he was never left home alone so he was worried.

His sniffles back tears at the prospect of being alone. He then races back to his room and sets his bunny down. He figured she would be back with some ingredients she needed and would start a late breakfast then.

He then went to his dresser of clothes. He would get ready by himself then. He thought of how proud she'd be if she came home and he was all ready for the day ahead. He giggled and then struggled with the drawers.

He pulled out a pair of clean gray slacks from the lowest drawer. He peered over the second drawer and grabbed a clean pair of socks that unfortunately were two different shades of white.

His clean shirts were to high to reach so he figured he'd wear his shirt from yesterday. It wasn't that dirty.

He pulled of his nightwear with minor struggle. He than pulled his socks on not perfectly aligned. He then went to get his pants. He put each foot into the different slots like his mother would tell him.

Nearly slipping he tried to tug the pants up from his feet. He then successfully got them up to his waist but had no clue how to button them. Frowning and staring at his pants he had an idea. He quickly grabbed his shirt and put it on with less struggle albeit inside out.

He dug around his bottom drawer and found his small suspenders. He then wrapped the elastic around his waist like a belt. He then fussed with the tough clamps. He then got the ends and tried to clamp them together only to have them unsnap but lock onto each other like grappling hooks.

He smiled at his success. A tad sweaty from the concentration. He than took a glance at his shirt and its many many buttons. He then had another idea he grabbed his black coat that he often refused wearing. He took off his shirt only to put it on backwards covering his front but leaving his back exposed.

He then pulled on his coat and struggled to get his arms through the holes. He then stood proud at his being completely covered with his clothes that he accomplished himself. He giggled at his happiness and left his room to be ready to show his mother when she came back.

He sat in their living room softly petting his bunny as it rested on his lap. He grew calm with the stroking of his soft pet which led him to getting sleepy. He tried to fight it but soon caved in to his slumber.

When Alfred awoke again he saw the sun had moved quiet a bit as it was well into the afternoon hours. He looked around and saw no sign of his mother in the dining area. He got up only to feel that his suspenders shifted up onto his torso. He tugged them down back onto his pants before leaving to scope out the house again.

He scuttled into the kitchen to find it empty. He frowned but felt quite hungry as well. He shook his head. Once he found his mother she would make him a late lunch surely. And he didn't want to spoil his appetite. He raced off to her bedroom. It was empty as well everything was clean and in their place.

His tummy began to bubble with worry. He went and looked in the guest room but like the last room it was empty. He dashed off to his room and found nothing but his slightly messy room untouched since his last being there. He then remembered about the out house and bathing area. He hastily put his shoes on and went to check both. They were both unoccupied.

"Mommy!...Mommy!" He began calling out. He spotted his bunny by the barn. Of course how could he forget the barn. Although he wasn't allowed in there.

"Mommy?" He asked as he heard the horses inside stir kicking and itching to get out. Alfred wonder if they wanted out. He knew mommy had a helper on the farm but he was sick right now.

"Mommy?!" He asked louder as he then tried to pull the heavy doors open. His eyes began to water with the lack of response. Perhaps she went horseback riding. She was very sad last night after all and riding the ponies always made Alfred happy.

There was only one way to find out though. The horses then seemed to have been sent into a panic by something as they scrambled out of there when a horse burst from the barn easily pushing the boy and door aside.

Wide eyed he watched the horses scramble out most spooked others merely happy to be out. Alfred stood shakily as he adjusted his suspenders again. He than looked inside noticing the strong stench of horse poop. That's when he saw the body.

The beautiful red dress and messy soft blonde hair hanging from the wooden fixtures on the roof.

He stepped closer to the body as to try and see the face when a rattling caught his attention. He saw a snake resting under the hanging body. He stepped back and made a safe distance between the snake and himself.

He then looked back at the body. That was his mothers dress. That was his mothers hair. That was his mother. She wasn't responding. Could she be asleep? Or was something else wrong. He saw the rope as it was tied around her neck. He remember the cowboy who worked here. He would wrangle the animals with a rope around the neck. She was stuck!

"Mommy!"

His mother wasn't safe. But he needed to help her. He couldn't get up there by himself. He needed an adult. He felt the tears brim his eyes again as he tore his stare from his mothers hanging body. He made a mad dash to his neighbors farm. They were a ways down the road but if he followed the path he was sure to find someone.

His mother would surely scold him for going out alone later ran as ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He spotted the house as he neared it. He ran up the path way onto the porch. He began knocking lots as his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Good god what is it?!" A voice yelled as the footsteps approached the door. The owner of the farm was Mr. Carols and his wife. He was a nice man but hated being interrupted during anything of importance and was considered quite strict. He was most likely fixing his leaking roof at the time.

He opens up the door at first not seeing anybody but looking down to see a very shaky looking Alfred.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" He asked confused why the boy randomly popped up banging on his door.

"M-mommy! My Mommy's stuck! Help Mommy!" Alfred began trying to explain as he pulled at the mans dirty pants.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Carols came from inside towards the two.

"What? Your mother?" Mr. Carols held a hand to his wife as to listen to the boys shaky words.

"Mommy's stuck! Help mommy! Please!" Alfred pleaded as tears pooled in his eyes. The Carols looked at each other with worried and confused faces but reacted quickly. Mrs. Carols bent down to pick up the panicked boy as she followed her husband to the horse pen.

She was helped onto the back of his horse as they all rode down the rode to the Jones' farm. They quickly arrived at the farm.

"Where's your mother son?" Mr. Carols asked as he dismounted and helped his wife off as well.

Alfred wiggled from her arms and led them to their barn sprinting passed his bunny who was happily eating their garden up.

"Here! Up here!" He pointed at his still very still mother as she moved slightly due to the new breeze let in. When the couple arrived Mrs. Carols gave a horrified shriek.

"Good god." Mr. Carols whispered as his wife turned away from the sight.

"Please mister...help mommy." He pulled at his vest seemingly wanting him to hurry and get her down.

"Lilian take Alfred home. I'll call the sheriff." Mr. Carols ordered as his face grew grim. Mrs. Carols nodded and took a handkerchief from the apron she was still wearing and wiped her tears away before doing so.

"Mister please help mommy! She's not good!" Alfred pleaded not understanding why he wasn't getting her down already.

"We will son but I'm going to get help from the sheriff and perhaps a doctor. So be patient okay? Your a brave boy right?" Mr. Carols answered.

Alfred was silent for a bit but relented and nodded his head in response.

"Good boy. Lilian-"

"Yes yes." She quickly answered already bending down to pick the boy up.

"My goodness. You look ready for the circus silly boy. What happened to your clothes?" She asked pinching at his collar.

Alfred didn't respond but merely stared at his mother. She followed his stare only to turn him away and started their way to their house.

"Come on now let's get you fixed up shall we." She said as she turned his head towards her and walked a tad faster. Mr. Carols was already mounted on his horse and off towards town to retrieve the sheriff.

"Poor baby..." She said without thinking as tears stung at her eyes again. He looked at her confusedly.

"...those clothes must be terribly uncomfortable." She continued to quell his confusion and covering up her words real intention.

Once arrived at the Carols home she took him inside a guest room to fix his clothes properly. Alfred was silent for the majority of the changing.

"When'll mommy be back?" He asked as she started buttoning his coat. She froze for a moment wondering what to tell him.

"Well she will most likely have to see a doctor. So it might takes sometime."

"Can I go?" Alfred asked figuring if she can't come that he'll go.

"Well I'm not sure hon. We'll have to hear from the doctor first okay sweetie." She said as she combed his honey blonde locks with her hand.

"Okay." He replied as he pulled at his coat.

"Such a sweet boy. Are you hungry?" She stood and asked.

"Y-yeah." He admitted as she then smiled and led him to their living room.

"Now you wait right here. I'll cut up some fruit for you." She informed as she then left to the kitchen. Her and her husband were in their early fifties and their children had not to long ago had left the house setting off on their own lives.

Alfred twiddled his fingers as he sat and listened to Mrs. Carols chopping. He wonder about his mother. And what could have happened with her. He hoped to see her again soon. He wanted to take off his stiff coat but ignored the unwanted extra heat.

He felt the need to behave even more so since his mother wasn't even around. Hoping a good relayed message to his mother would set her in a good mood once back home. And perhaps daddy would be back soon after making everything perfect.

Alfred gave a small deep breath through his nose as he stared at his shoes. They were roughed up from playing and what not.

A bit later Mrs. Carols called him to their dining room to sit and eat. He tucked a leg underneath himself to prop his body up a bit to be a tad taller and making it easier to eat. His mouth watered at the sight of the fresh bowl of fruit. He eagerly dug in very hungry from not consuming enough.

"More?" She asked with a humor end glint in her smile.

"Yes please." He responded after swallowing his last bite. After a second helping of sliced fruit Alfred felt content for the moment but also was queasy from uneasiness.

"Well my oh my it is getting dark already. And I haven't gotten the chance to prepare dinner." Mrs. Carols mutter to herself. She glanced at Alfred who moved back to the living room. He sat there on the floor resting his chin on his knee and was inspecting his shoe.

From all the times she has seen him he was usually a ball of energy. Now he seemed to be more quiet and attentive. She could on wonder what thoughts could be running through him mind. He might be bored she figured. She had kept a few trinkets and dolls from her now grown daughters.

She than moved to go get them from their stored place in the house. Alfred traced the outline of his shoe with his fingernail as he heard Mrs. Carols shuffle through the house.

"Alfred honey might you want something to play with while I make some supper?" She asked bringing in some wooden toys and rag dolls. His eyes lightened at the sight of some sort of distraction.

"Heheh here you go hon. I'll be busy in the kitchen if you need me just call me." She said as she set down the toys in front of him. She left to the kitchen leaving Alfred to chose from him selection of toys.

For awhile as the house slowly grew the sent of food Alfred tinkered with the wooden toys and admired the dolls. When the front door creaked open Mrs. Carols went to the door in a hurry to welcome her husband home.

Alfred stood holding the doll in his hands and took a few steps towards the entrance.

"Welcome back. Supper is about done." Mrs. Carols said as she took his dirty coat.

"Thanks." Mr. Carols replied as he than spotted Alfred. He frowned and walked towards him and squatted to his level. He could tell Alfred was anxious. He than raised a brow at the doll Alfred was holding to his chest and glanced at his wife who was setting the table but watching them from the corner of her eye.

He took the doll from his hand and quickly replaced it with the wooden toy. He gave a small smile as to say 'that's better'. Alfred didn't protest nor was sure what it was for.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news son." Mr. Carols admitted. He lowered his head as expectant blue eyes were glued to him.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Carols suddenly interrupted.

"No Lilian he needs to know." Mr. Carols shot back.

"After supper at least."

"And let him have nightmares? No. Now is the time he can digest it as he eats."

"He's still a child Ronald." Mrs. Carols pleaded. Mr. Carols just shook his head and turned to face Alfred once again.

"It's about your mother son. I did what I said. I got the sheriff and doctor. And I'm afraid your..." He stopped for a moment trying to mentally prepare himself for altering the boys life forever. Alfred just stared.

"Your mother can't be with you anymore."

 **A/N So...what do you think? There will be many inaccuracies I know. It's quiet the challenge writing for a child but it was still a good learning experience. Thank you for taking your taking the time to check this out! It means a whole lot. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Arthur Arrives

**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **(*Twelve Years Later)**

 **(*Arthur's POV)**

My life is about to change. I can feel it. In my shaky hands and beating heart. I watch as the harbor grows farther and farther away. I clenched my hands on my luggage and I was headed for the colony named Canada. The vast northern land of the Americas.

I knew there was no turning back. I had made up my mind. Yet my body couldn't help but be nervous. I wonder and think about how father did it. He had traveled to America as a young man. Was he scared? Even so, I won't go back on my decision.

This was both an escape and an opportunity. To live as I wish. To finally breath. From the time I had turned of age to get married, it progressively got worse. I went to school and used that as an excuse for as long as I could.

I studied law, literature, and medical practices. I buried myself in work hoping my rather overbearing mother would see I didn't have the time nor wished to be off and married. I figured I should follow in my elder brother's footsteps in this case but a bit differently.

They had all moved from home once they were able, leaving my mother's attention solely on me and Peter. He was still was a child though and could drive my mother mad and still get tucked in at night.

But in our case, it got to the point we started arguing. And after one particularly bad fight, I had gone to brood in my room when my father came in as neutral party.

He came in and sat next to me and started to tell me of what he remembered of his travels to America. Why he went and what he dreamed of. He sympathized with me. I for the most part just sat there and listened.

He then asked me what I wanted to do. At that point, I wasn't completely sure but was leaning towards pursuing the medical practice and keep literature as a hobby. He nodded at my decision. He then spoke of a place where they could potentially use a doctor.

I was interested so he spoke more. Speaking of his brother he had located in Canada. My eyes grew wide at what he was proposing. I asked if he was being serious and he chuckled but confirmed this. I asked if it would be a trouble for my unknown uncle.

He said he'd get in contact with him but will allow me to go once everything was set. And that it didn't have to be permanent, that I could come home whenever. I was overjoyed. I gave my father a great big hug and for once I have felt hopeful about my future.

That occurred a little less than a year ago. When I was given the okay I started right away preparing and packing. I was swift in writing farewell letters to leave behind. And in less than a week I was ready to leave.

Timing it out perfectly I left and said my personal goodbyes to my mother who was left asking what I meant when I said I was going to visit my uncle. She would surely smack me if I ever returned.

Before I arrived at the harbor my father caught up to me handing me a letter to give to his brother. He gave me a strong hug and pat on the back before wishing me well. And just like that, I was on a boat heading for the new world.

The journey there was filled with stinky men, choppy waves, and endless sea. For many of a day as we drew closer to our destination I had spotted a passing ship as I was lingering on deck.

I overheard some men conversing as they to saw the ship and had mentioned it was a merchant ship and not to worry. I was curious where its origins were as I began squinting to see the flag.

I saw red and white stripes and a blue corner with white dots. It was the American flag. It was all too bizarre really. We were certainly nearing our destination as the Untied States was just south of Canada. I wonder where they were headed.

I gave a small grin as I then scanned the immense waters for a sign of land. Perhaps I shall visit America during my stay. I shook my head at the idea. Baby steps Kirkland; I reminded myself.

Before I knew it we were docked and I triumphantly stepped down onto Canadian soil for the first time. It had its definite English influence but was still unique to itself in many ways.

It was a tad chillier but I didn't mind. Now it was the task to get directions and find my uncle's home. I decide to stop and ask some locals. They were friendly enough as they referred me to ask the owner of a nearby pub. Apparently, he was the go to for directions.

He was an older fellow but seemed to be well traveled and kindly gave me a map and pointed me the right way. I had finally started on my way when a family and their wagon a pair of donkeys offered me a ride.

I gladly excepted it as it had begun to grow colder as the sun went down. Summer was ending and it seemed the infamous northern writers may just be true. We made small conversation as we neared our splitting point.

They seemed intrigued by my story as they asked about me and my reasons for travel. I asked if they knew of my uncle but they said they were from further west thus weren't too familiar with the area and their people.

I soon bid them a due and we went our own ways. I found that I hadn't gotten their names. But I would surely remember their faces. I took a deep breath as I pushed on following the main road which should lead me to their house eventually.

I was feeling slightly numb as I spotted the light of a lantern on a porch. I wasn't sure if it was my uncle's house or not but I wished to ask if I was at least close. I stepped onto the wide porch as I then knocked on the door. A young man answered the door; he didn't look too much older than me though.

"Can I help you?" He asked me.

"I'm so sorry to bother you sir but I was wondering if you know a Christopher Jones who lives around here?" I spoke up nervously tightening my grip on my arms.

"Christopher?...Oh yeah them. They live just down the road some. You're almost there." The man answered understanding I was looking for directions.

"Oh, that's good news! Thank you, sir! Have a good evening." I say as I quickly departed.

I quickened my pace ignoring my complaining feet. I was much too excited to get there. I soon spotted the lit house that was all too inviting. I practically sprinted my way to the door. I tried to fix my hair as and straighten my attire before I knock.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door. I hear the scraping of a chair as footsteps made their way to the door. I felt my heart beat faster in anticipation. A man opened the door. He had similar blond hair as my father's and a similar face structure but their stature was rather different.

"What do you want?" He asked with a hint of an accent. This must be him!

"Hello sir I'm Arthur Kirkland and I was-"

"Hold on." He interrupted as he closed the door in my face. I blinked in surprise but did as I was told. I heard the faint conversing of others before he opened the door again and stepped outside shoes and all and shut the door behind him.

"Come with me." He said as he led me to what looked like a barn of sorts. I did as told and felt my anxiousness rise.

"Arthur Kirkland was it?" He questioned as he opened the barn for us to go inside.

"Yes, sir. Your Christopher Jones correct?" I asked back really hoping I hadn't gotten the wrong house and was shut in a barn with a stranger.

"Yes. I know why you're here. I received his letter. I just didn't believe it was true." He said as his voice seems to carry disbelief.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Of course you don't understand." He said with a sigh as he rubbed his temples. I knew my father hadn't been in much contact so I wasn't sure what was said between them. But I had taken my father's word and traveled here believing I would be welcomed.

"Well if you could explain?" I suggested as I was unsure what we were talking about.

"Your father...my brother...did he tell you about his past? His past here?"

"Well...not much other than the sights...He traveled America not Canada though."

"So...he...but...did he speak of perhaps a...mishap during his travels?" Cristopher tried to pick his words seemingly struggling with memories. Why was this necessary information?

"Mishap? He spoke of an accident he was in before traveling home yes. But what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"What indeed. Your father has some explaining to do." He said with an unexpectedly venomous tone.

"Is this because of my father's lack of proper conversing? He told me you were expecting me so I-"

"Yeah like I said I got his letter. It doesn't explain the half of it." He cut in with a clear frown. I felt less and less welcome as the conversation went on.

"I hate to seem nosy but I am confused." I state bluntly.

"I suppose you would be. Let me inform you on something...When your father was here he had gone missing for the longest time and was presumed dead. And several years later I suddenly received a letter from supposed a dead man." He said looking me straight in the eye.

"What?" Was all I could say. Did they think father dead? It must have been the accident. Had he not told them of his leaving back home?

"Indeed. So you can see why I might be upset at his sudden appearance. And with an adopted son at that." He said with a bitter laugh.

"Well, if you speak the truth...then...had he not contacted you before?" I asked hoping my father was not the sole issue of this.

"No. And yet he had the will to write to me as if we had been writing as though he had."

"I-I see. Well, that does change things." I say grimly.

"Well for me and you perhaps."

"What?"

"I do not intend to tell my boys. And if you plan of housing here then you will not either." He said putting an intense gaze on me.

"You still wish to house me?" I asked in surprise.

"I may be on rocky terms with your father but I have nothing against you. But my rule still stands."

"Oh thank you, sir! But...why is it-"

"Think about it for a moment. Breaking the news that a long lost relative is suddenly alive? I don't intend to mess with the peace of this house. It's been too much of a struggle to backtrack now." He spoke determinedly.

"Do you understand?" He leaned closer with a stern glare.

"Y-yes sir." I agree. I'd be a fool not to. This was his house after all. And I suppose I could see reason.

"Good lad. Now to do so you'll introduce yourself as your mothers and you true father's child. Just don't whisper a thing of George you hear?" He spoke commandingly. I processed what he said and slowly nodded.

This was most definitely not the warm welcome I was expecting. "Yes, sir," I responded swallowing the lump that seemed to build in my throat.

"Good...I know you might still be confused but...I'll try to explain what I know later. As for now, we will both have to move on as though nothing is wrong." He said as he slowly made his way to the closed barn doors.

"Right." I agree unsure if he heard me. I followed him out of the barn and back towards the house. He welcomed me into his home and then called for his children.

"Boys!"

Two pairs of feet came from the dining room to the entrance. The more eager of the two arrived first with a curious smile. Another followed behind him with a look of uncertainty but still was careful not to frown.

"Yeah?" The more energized of the two answered as he neared us with a bounce to his step.

"Alfred, Matthew I want to introduce you the kin of a friend of mine from England. He will be staying with us for a while." Christopher lied ever so believably.

"Good evening, my name is Arthur Kirkland and it's a pleasure to meet you." I say with a small bow. I look back up taking in both boys. They seem younger than me.

They look rather similar in the face but had their differences.

"Arthur Kirkland? Haha nice name. The name is Alfred Franklin Jones! It's nice to meet ya as well! Oh and this is Matthew, my right-hand man." Alfred said in a energetic tone and introduced himself and his brother who seemed slightly annoyed at being introduced in that manner.

"Good to meet you Alfred, Matthew." I say nodding to both of them. The dim light of the house did little to let me see the details of each but their clothing was more visible. Matthew wore some black trousers and a coat over a clean white collared shirt; he looked like a humble student of some sort.

Alfred, in turn, wore some worn brown trousers and a dirtied shirt with rolled up sleeves and an unbuttoned vest, looking like he's spent the day outside working.

"So you is one of his friends children huh? From Britain right? You speak with an accent too! Isn't that fascinating? How long will you be stayin'?" Alfred rattled out question after question ushering me inside.

"Alfred mind his space." Christopher scolded but went back to the dining room. It seems I interrupted their supper.

"I am I am. You ain't uncomfortable are ya? Here have a seat." Alfred responded then practically pushing me into the nearby chair. I frowned but didn't say anything. Matthew also joined us sitting down a space away from Alfred.

"You is a quiet one huh?" Alfred spoke when realizing I wasn't answering.

"I would say that but you seem keen on doing all the talking for me." I replied sharply. Curses my temper. I pinched myself. I just arrived and these were my cousins even if they don't know it. Kindness remember? Mother had harbored you about this.

"Haha! We've got a live one here Mattie!" Alfred said patting his brother firmly on the back. In which earned him an elbow to the side.

"Ow. What's itching you?" Alfred asked eyeing his brother who whispered something sharply to Alfred.

"Tsk come now Matthew. There's no need to be so shy." Alfred tried to whisper back. Matthew whispered his response but seemed to relent.

"Fine have it your way, Matthew." Alfred replied and Matthew rolled his eyes.

"So Arthur what brings you to North America?" Alfred asked then quickly shifting his attention back to me.

"Ah yes well...I hope to pursue in my studies and practices here all the while taking in a new life of sorts." I explained. My plan wasn't the most stable or understandable. Making it particularly had to explain.

"So schooling and jobs n' stuff. Rather ironic since Mattie-ah Matthew here wants to go study in Europe." Alfred added.

"Oh? Well, that seems like a great pursuit. There're many great schools." I say directing it to Matthew who nodded with a small smile. It seems he is more on the quiet side.

"Yeah, so we've heard. So...why come here for that sort of thing?" Alfred inquired.

"Well, I've already accomplished my schooling for the most part. I came here for the job I suppose."

"That's real neat. What you wanna work as then?" He asked. Alfred seemed full of questions.

"The medical practice." I respond simply.

"A doctor huh. Yeah, that be convenient. We farmer folks have to travel to get to the town's doctor. And with farming comes injuries so I guess you is in the right place! I've visit ol' Doctor Frayman a couple of numbers of times myself. He could use the help. Although he'd never admit it." Alfred ranted on but caught my interest.

"Is that so? Well, it would be a help if you introduced me to uh-this Mr. Frayman." I pressed.

"Well, sure thing! I'll have to find time to do so." Alfred said looking as though he was thinking of a good time.

"Well if it's too troublesome perhaps Matthew could if you have the spare time." I ask hoping not to spend more time with Alfred than needed. It's not that I didn't like the lad; it was just that his sort didn't quite get along with me.

"Ah...I apologize Mr. Kirkland but I've much to do between my chores and schooling. But I do think it possible for Alfred since he often takes breaks anyways." Matthew responded with a soft voice. I wonder if that's just the way he spoke.

"Oh, I see." I reply mildly disappointed.

"Ah ain't no need to be upset, Arthur. I can take ya. And despite what Matthew here says I have time during lunch to take ya. Deal?" Alfred said with a small puffed up glance at his brother. They are rather different for brothers.

Matthew seemed quiet and polite and Alfred seemed loud and energetic. Not to mention the slight twang of accent that Alfred carried.

"Well thank you, Alfred. What day would be the best might I ask?" I begrudgingly accept.

"Uh...tomorrow I suppose. Best to do it while it ain't so cold yet." Alfred decided.

"Tomorrow?...Sure that's sounds fine." I agree my mind beginning to wander. This whole day was something I couldn't seem to process fully.

"Great! Well, then it's a plan! By tomorrow you'll be Doctor Kirkland. Best doctor around!" Alfred said as he stood up and patted me firmly on the back causing me to cough a bit.

"I'm afraid it won't happen that quickly." I added.

"Aw come now, Arthur. You is smart looking, young, and you is British too! You won't regret coming here for a second!" Alfred said cheerfully. He's acting as though he's giving his junior a pep talk. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance.

"Being young and British has nothing to do with it. If I get the job it will be solely if I qualify. Don't be so ignorant." I huffed out. He was countering my way of pessimistic thinking.

"Sure sure. Well with the way you're looking I may not need an excuse to take you to the doctor. You is looking pale or is that just your complexion." Alfred said nearing my face and squinting. I took notice of how indescribably blue his eyes were. I heard Matthew sigh in the background.

"Neither you daft fool. It must be your eyes." I say as I push him away from me.

"Lively ain't he Mattie." Alfred attempted a not so much of a whisper.

"Alfred you're being a nuisance. I'm sure Mr. Kirkland is just tired. I'll ask father for the sleeping arrangements." Matthew said as he went into the other room. At least he seemed decent. There was a pause of silence as Alfred seemed to actually think before he spoke.

"Heh...well I ain't mean no disrespect, Arthur. Just-" Alfred tried to be polite all too late.

"Mr. Kirkland you'll be sleeping in my room but I promise to clear it out properly by tomorrow." Matthew intervened.

"Oh thank you. Apologies for the trouble." I respond in a kind gesture.

"I'll take your bags." Alfred said and was off before I could protest.

"I must apologize for him, Mr. Kirkland. He seems to have an endless supply of energy but he doesn't mean ill." Matthew spoke after another sigh. I had to listen closely to his soft words.

"Of course. Oh, and do call me Arthur. As your brother seems so keen on from the beginning." I reply with that last bit in more of a mumble.

"Will do." Matthew said with a nod as he led me to the room. It was a spacious yet cozy house. Reminding me of my first house a tad. My stay here may not be easy but I'll survive.

 **A/N I can not thank you all enough for the response! It made my day and then some. Feel free to share thoughts and ideas! Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Christopher

**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **(*Christopher's POV)**

The whole thing didn't make sense. Almost a year ago I had received a letter from my brother in England. This whole time I thought him dead. And how many years later went on only to find out that he was alive this whole damn time.

My brother is alive. Good god. I sit back in my chair. Arthur and the boys were finally settled in their rooms. Arthur would be sleeping in Matthew's room and Matthew would be staying in Alfred's.

I'm guessing Matthew will tolerate it but I hate to repeat their childhood. If Alfred does bother Matthew again I'll have to let Matthew stay with me. I grin at the thought.

I haven't had a roommate in ages. My mind lingers to a pretty face and long soft wavy blonde locks. I shake my head. She's gone that's that, I remind myself. I hear shuffling and muffled talking coming from their bedrooms.

I'm not alone. I have my boys and now Arthur. Three young men to liven up the house. Indeed there's no need to think of her. Especially now that George is apparently alive.

I just hope it's not all some cruel trick. But what on earth was he thinking? Running off to England like that! He must have a reason. That's when I heard one of the doors open.

"Ah...Mr. Jones I had forgotten to give you this. Father wished for me to give it to you." Arthur came out handing me a slightly crinkled letter.

"Oh...thank you. And do call me Christopher if you please." I reply as I take the letter.

"Sure...well goodnight Christopher." He said as he then turned to leave.

"Arthur..." I called before he could leave the room.

"Yes?"

"...Never mind...have a good sleep."

"Thank you." He then left for his room. I let out a breath as I then stare at the letter in my hands. I opened the letter like if it were any other letter but unfolded it with a strange caution.

My eyes skimmed over the 'Dear Brother' with bitterness. As I read on he seems to apologize for the lack of contact and more on how he seems to have forgotten my location. He spoke of his new family and life back home.

I felt my eyes read each word with an ever growing crease between my brows. He speaks more on Arthur and of his decision in coming here. And ends it with wishing to get back in contact again. And there his signature was signed 'Yours Truly G. Jones'.

Such formality yet familiarity in each funny and kind comment. I lowered the letter and stare straight ahead. He has a wife and five children now. He speaks of his wife's beauty and his children's moving off. And of his own flesh and blood with this woman.

I tighten my grip on the letter as I felt my frustration, anger, and hidden glee bubble in me. It's true he had a wife and a child of his own flesh and blood. He had a home and a lovely family. But that was past tense.

That wife is gone. She was supposed to have died a widow. And his flesh and blood were not nine years old but sixteen! And his home more often sitting unoccupied than not.

And the father, husband, and brother known as George Strong Jones was long dead and his grave made in his honor at their local church in Virginia. Whoever wrote this letter couldn't possibly be any brother of mine! I throw the letter angrily to the side.

It falls to the floor as I clench my fist and pinch the bridge of my nose. I felt the need to yell and shout but I didn't. I knew I couldn't. Not that I wouldn't but that I shouldn't. I had to mind those around me. More specifically Alfred.

Alfred Franklin Jones the son of George Strong Jones and Amelia Franklin Jones. Georges first child and first born. He was the reason I wouldn't lose my temper no matter how maddening this whole ordeal was.

I remember when I took him in. The tired nights as he cried out for his mother and longed for his father. Those nights Matthew would often cry with him if he was awoken. It broke me as I coddled him and reminded him of his mother's departure from the living all over again.

Those panic ridden mornings as I wake to find him missing as he was found wondering. I'd ask him why he had left. He'd be searching for his mother. His mother who was buried next to Georges grave. Those days of confusion are the very thing that threatens to return.

I don't know why George left or why he seemed to find it okay to move on and away but I feel even if he did explain I'd still punch him in the nose. I then bent down to pick up the letter off the floor. I then get up to leave to my room.

Once inside I close and lock the door behind me. I pull out my small locked chest from my dresser. I locate the hidden key to it and unlock it and quickly put the letter inside. I lock it back up and put it away. I hid the key again and turn to sit on my bed.

I look around my room as the silence was filled with only occasional shifts from other rooms and chattering from the boys. It didn't feel right. I had once thought I'd sit on my bed in my own house and hear the breathing of my partner as they drift asleep and the shuffling of my child or children in the next room.

God does seem to work in mysterious ways. I often find myself wondering what he is thinking. Why he allows these things to occur the way they do. Finicky creatures we are. But it feels as though it can't be helped.

"No Alfred! I'll suffocate!" I barely hear Matthews voice next door as the bed was next to the wall that divided the rooms.

I smile at the boy's antics next door. My son Matthew Williams does not carry my name. I am reminded each time someone asks. For he is a bastard child. And his mother was already promised to another.

Taken from his mother and thrown to me. It shows the utter contempt they felt about the child. I am never to see her again. She has apparently moved to France. And I stayed here to raise our child. She lied to me. I knew not who she was and that she was betrothed.

I was merely enraptured by her soft eyes and pale skin. Her violet dress and necklace that rested ever so beautifully on her neck. The softness of her voice and shyness only peaking my curiosity. A night of sin that I will surely pay for after death.

I can only hope that God will see I meant what I did and this child was indeed wanted. But a woman so beautiful was never mine. It was by her allowance I bedded with her. And I don't regret it because now I have Matthew.

His light blond wavy locks, his soft voice, and those same eyes. Part of her is here with me in him. But I could see it in those very eyes. When Alfred woke crying out for his mother. Matthews confusion and complete unknowing to what a mother was.

Yet they both smile. They move on with their lives. They have their futures to look forward to after all. So why? Why does it seem that my brother...my foolish brother!

That he gets to be in gods graces?!

That he has the audacity to send me a letter describing my dream?! Why does he get to have another chance?! Is this some sort of punishment?

I have every opportunity to show him his mistake. To reveal it all! To get to be on the right side. To point to his son whom he abandoned and his loving wife's grave! Yet I don't?

I unclench my trembling fist to press my hands over my eyes. No more. I don't want it. I don't wish for Matthews mind to wish anymore. I don't want Alfred meet the man who could have saved his mother. That's right.

If I don't say anything and Arthur is true to his word then everything will be fine. No tears no pain. Everything goes on as it should. I have peace and by god, I'd be further damned if I let that go.

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I strip off my day's clothes and put on my night wear and climb into bed. All of this won't mean a thing if things go smoothly. No more tired nights of tears and crying. I took a deep breath of air through my mouth and let sleep claim my conscious.

 **(*The next day)**

KAKADooDleDOo!

I felt myself stir from my sleep as I realize what woke me. My eyes snap open and I quickly sat up on my bed.

"No way," I whisper as I heard the soft clucks coming from outside.

"That damn bird! I'm gonna kill it! I swear this time will be its last!" I shout as I leap up and race out of my room and towards the exit. I slip on Matthews shoes as I go outside with nothing but my night wear. The brisk air chilling me as I grab a log of wood from our growing pile.

"Get outta here before I roast you for dinner!" I yell as I lunge the wood towards the rooster as it just moved away and continued pecking at the ground just outside the house.

"You blasted pompous scum piece of feathers!" I shout as I grab another piece of wood to lunge as I hear footsteps coming outside.

"Is Cocky back?" An all too excited Alfred asked as he swung the door open. Behind him, a much sleepier Matthew followed.

I didn't answer as I lunged another log of wood at it as I could see my breath in the early morning air. It squawked as it just moved closer to us. My eye twitched.

"Ahahaha! Still quick as ever huh Cocky?" Alfred laughed at my frustration and encouraged the bird.

"Alfred just get the bird before dad pulls something." Matthew said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Where did I put my slingshot?" I asked loudly as I was ready to Goliath this son of a bitch.

Alfred just laughed further as he then went near the bird to pick him up.

"Don't you touch the blasted bird Alfred I'm in the mood for boiled chicken!" I yell as I stomp off to find my sling shot. I hear another pair of footsteps make their way as I head to the tool shed.

I quickly unlock the door and begin my search for the slingshot. I finally find it by my first pair of horseshoes I had made. I then hurry out only to find the pesky bird in Alfred's arms.

"Damn it Alfred but the bloody chicken down!" I yell but I felt my anger begin to lower as I saw a confused Arthur standing in the doorway.

"Ah, now-now boss it ain't hurtin' nobody. I'm gonna give him back alright?" Alfred said as he pets the chicken who cozied up to Alfred. Animals always seemed to take a liking to him even of the strangest kind.

"And tell them the next time I see the blasted bird I'm going to wring its neck!" I warned.

"Yeah yeah. Get inside you're still in your night wear!" Alfred shouted back as he went to the stables to get a horse and return the bird to its owners.

I look down at my attire and curse under my breath as I make my way back inside as it was getting colder as the adrenaline wasn't keeping me warm much anymore.

I could hear Matthew begin talking to Arthur. Undoubtedly explaining why I was making a scene over some stupid chicken.

I toss my slingshot onto the table as I stomp off to my room. Three bleeding years of that stupid birds squawking. It had gotten attached to Alfred and followed him home. Since then it's found that it's purpose in life was to annoy me.

I mumble angrily as I strip off my clothes and get ready for the day. Why those blasted neighbors of ours decide to keep the animal is beyond me. It serves no purpose for them after all.

Once fully dressed I marched out of my room to fix breakfast. Arthur and Matthew weren't here so that must have gone back to their rooms.

As I serve some preserved meat and beans for breakfast it just donned on me. Alfred went to the neighbors in his night wear, didn't he? I just shake my head and continue with heating up the preserved foods. I think we have bread. I check in the cupboards but find none. We're out.

"Matthew!" I call out. After a couple seconds, he comes out of his room fixing his collar.

"Yes, dad?" He responds as he finishes fiddling with his shirt.

"Do you think it possible bring home bread after school today?" I ask as I stir the beans and meat around in the pan as they heated up.

"Sure thing." He replied as he went back to tidy himself up more. How did I ever raise such a good kid?

"I'm back!" Alfred loudly announced. And then there's Alfred.

"Quiet boy you will wake the neighbors." I joked.

"Aw, boss you're too cruel. I ain't that loud." He said as he wiped his dirty shoes off.

"Where are your ears under your feet?" I respond with a smirk.

"Haha, very clever boss. Speaking of the neighbors the apologize for Cocky." He continued as he then put aside his shoes. Perhaps I raised two good kids.

"Their apologies are nothing. They ought to eat that bird for thanksgiving." I say bitterly.

"Sure thing boss. Once the chicken turns into a turkey sure." Alfred said with a chuckle as he headed for his room to dress.

I roll my eyes as I redirect my attention to the food in front of me stirring it around. Matthew then startled me as I turned to see him behind me. I felt myself jump a bit but shook it off. He then took a seat at the table.

"Ready already?" I ask.

"Yes. Cocky got me up a tad earlier. Both irritating and convenient." He replied.

"Do not ruin my better mood by mentioning that hell spawn." I grumble as I pull out three plates. Matthew just laughed softly at this. In counter, I heard Alfred's loud laughter from the hallway.

A flustered Arthur came into the kitchen with slightly hunched shoulders clearly feathered by Alfred. He was dressed nicely although his hair seemed to be determined to stay in its wild state.

"Good morning." He said as he tried to hide his frown.

"Good morning Arthur. I hope that escapade this morning did it alarm you." I speak as that was as close as I was getting to apology because it was bound to happen again much to my irritation.

"Oh, no worries." Was all he said in response. How long was he to be that careful with his words around me I wonder. Although I could tell he had a sharp tongue. I then served two plates of my meat and beans and placed them in front of the boys.

"Matthew, won't you get some silverware for us?" I ask as I serve myself.

"Sure." He said as he got up to fetch some silverware.

"Is the food done?" A loud question came from Alfred as he finished getting ready.

"Yes, it's done serve yourself." I say as he skidded into the kitchen with a hungry look.

Alfred the passes us as he grabbed a plate and piled his plate with food.

"Alfred remember manners." I scolded. The boy could eat like no other.

"Aw..." He said as he put some of the food back in the pan.

"You can get more after your first plate remember." I added. The boy was in his growing stage and he seemed more than happy to polish everything off.

"Yes boss." he said with a sarcastic hint to it. He then sat next to Arthur who slightly scooted away from him.

Alfred then grabbed a silverware and practically inhaled his food. So much for manners. Matthew and I ate as well with less vigor of course. Arthur ate a tad slower as he was trying his hardest to ignore Alfred.

I could see his glances of disgust and confusion. Probably because Alfred wasn't fat. As much as we like to tease him that he is the boy has a labor driven job and works it off added to the growing part and natural appetite you've got quite the mouth to feed.

By the time I was a third way done with my food he was finished with his full plate eager for more he went for seconds.

I could see the slight widening of Arthur's eyes as Alfred finished off the rest. Nothing went to waste when Alfred was around. I suppose Arthur has quite a bit of getting used to.

"Hey boss when is Cherry due?" Alfred asked with a mouth full of meat.

"Manners." I scold again. Alfred then swallows with ease.

"When is Cherry due?" He asked again.

"Sometime early this winter." I answer with a shake of my head.

"Cherry?" Arthur questioned.

"Cherry is one of our pretty red breeding horses. She's got the prettiest red coat and when she first was expecting she was like a round cherry so that's what we call her." Alfred went on enthusiastically putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder explaining.

"Is that so?" Arthur replied expecting the enthusiasm a bit more this time around.

"I had found her myself. Made a steal of a deal. She's a wonderful breeder." Alfred went on.

"You're fond of horses I see. Are you sure you weren't raised by them." Arthur spat out clearly upset with Alfred still. Although I could see the backtrack written on his face not really meaning the cold words.

Alfred blinked a bit before an eruption of laughter came from his mouth.

"You know that's a compliment now of days. I might as well have been. I've been known to take naps in the stables. Animals are calming like that." He said after his laughter. I raise a brow surprised by the kind response.

If Matthew or I were to say that he'd retaliate in kind somehow.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. And I only met you yesterday. Although I think a cow is more fitting with the messy eater you are. You got beans on my coat." Arthur snapped at him.

It's like he got some sort of unspoken clearance to insult him by not scaring him off the first time around.

"Aw wouldn't want to messy up mister stuffy bottoms. After all, you got an important date with Mr. Frayman." Alfred finally snapped back.

"Excuse me?! I am not to be called that! And I for one prefer to look decent when going out."

"Pfft! Okay. Whatever tickles your fancy." Alfred said with a roll of the eyes. I was just content to see how they got along as I was already done eating as was Matthew and Alfred.

Arthur seemed to catch my gaze on him and looked a tad panicked. Rightly so I suppose. He did insult my boy twice in front of me.

"Apologies for my outburst sir." Arthur said with a tip of the head.

"No need. Looks like you two get along as best as cats and dogs." I say with a grin as I stand to put aside my dish for washing. Arthur just awkwardly laughed in response.

"Hey is you gonna finish that?" Alfred lead over and asked Arthur.

"Yes, I am." Arthur answered sharply.

"Why don't you ask the horses for some Alfred you'd have better luck." I add as Matthew also stood to put his dish aside. Arthur snickered at that.

"Probably. Well, I'm off!" Alfred said as he stood with a tight smile. Matthew and I looked at each other in a silent knowing.

Arthur seemed to stiffen at the sound of the door closing as if something dawned on him. Perhaps he's remembering it's in his better interest to be kind to Alfred while he is the one to introduce him to his potential employer.

"I again apologize for my behavior, Mr. Jones. I-"

"No need Arthur. Alfreds quick to rebound in arguments. Plus I can see it's in your nature. You have brothers correct?"

"Yes, three older one younger." He quickly answered glad he wasn't in my disfavor.

"Father, I'm sorry for interrupting but I must be heading off to school now." Matthew finally spoke up.

"Okay son. Remember the bread. Here." I say as I place some money and a little extra in his hands. He gave me a thanking smile as he then left.

"So that many brothers huh? Must be a joy." I say with a raised brow. Of course, I knew this but not in detail.

"Indeed. Well, things have been a blessing and a curse ever since the three oldest left home."

"Oh?" I question.

"Yes. All the expectations were then left on me. I felt it was my turn to lead my own life." Arthur explained as he stared at his mostly empty plate.

"I can understand. I mean I to was born there but found a life in Canada."

"Certainly and I can only hope to find the same." Arthur says sincerely.

"But remember things don't always work out how we envisioned." I remind as I pick up Alfred's dish.

"Indeed."

 **A/N This plot seems keen on stumbling me. Feel free to give thoughts and ideas! And than you to my wonderful reviews and guest that keep me going! Thanks for Reading!**


	5. Alfred Travels?

**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **(*One week later)**

"What did I tell ya'!? Told ya he'd be impressed!" Alfred shouted as he slapped Arthur on the back. Arthur lurched forward and frowned and whacked Alfred back. They both made their way back home together.

"Oh hush. I've said it before it's nothing. He just needs a hand that's all." Arthur mumbled back. He had gotten the job as Mr. Frayman's assistant. The first couple of days was observing Arthurs skills and his tagging along to house calls.

"Well, I suppose that's true enough. Still, it's really awe-inspiring. Ya know...don't tell Mattie I told ya this but," Alfred looked around before continuing. He leaned closer to whisper.

"I think he wants to be a doctor too."

"Oh?" Arthur responded slightly flattered at the idea he might me cause of it.

"Mhm. He is a well-rounded educated guy. Plus one thing we have in common is helping. Although I help animals and you two help people so...anyways I've never seen him so determined!" He rambled on as the sun was starting to set some.

"Is that right?" Arthur replied with a sad smile.

"Is that a frown I see? Ain't ya' happy? You've got a job and a land of opportunity scaling off the charts." Alfred said poking Arthurs cheek and gesturing to the sky in a swooping motion. Arthur again whacked him for once again being touched.

"I am grateful don't misunderstand...but I suppose...I can relate to Matthew oddly enough. I was once enraptured and dire in my pursuit to be an author but...reality...whatever form it came in, said that this was more stable work." Arthur explained fiddling with his coat buttons.

Alfred was quiet for a bit as they walked along the now dirt path.

"Is that so?...Well, I think you should do what you put your heart in. But that's just me I guess. Either way writer or doctor I have a hunch you'll be okay." Alfred finally responded.

"Your much to positive Alfred. Since I've arrived you've done nothing but put faith in me. It's disturbing." Arthur admitted.

"Hahaha...well it's true. You Mattie and even Christopher...you've got the brain to accomplish and change the world. And me? I'm just someone who wants to explore it."

Now it was Arthur to be silenced in thoughts as they neared home.

"Somehow I don't think that's such a bad thing," Arthur spoke stopping in place. Alfred looked at him surprised but his face soon turned into a blinding smile.

 **(*Two weeks later)**

"Ah, bloody hell now look what you've done!" Arthur shouted as he was in the process of doing one of his chores. And having a bit of trouble Alfred decided to help him

"Aw gee Artie I didn't mean ta'. Look let me help." Alfred said then licking his thumb then leaning over at a poor received attempted to wipe splatter of paint on Arthur's face.

"Good god Alfred I swear! Disgusting!" Arthur whacked Alfred's hand away wiping his cheek on his shoulder. Alfred was having trouble stifling his laughter in hopes not to anger the Brit further.

"Do that again and I won't be held accountable for your severe injuries!" Arthur continued with a threat.

"Haha, a doctor threatening to hurt someone? That just ain't right!" Alfred said finally letting go of his laughter.

"Oh shove off wanker! Not only are you stupid but you seem to match it in all forms. Weren't you ever taught proper English?" Arthur spoke snappily.

"Huh? Well, I'm speaking English ain't I?"

"Your speaking alright but not English. If you weren't Christopher's boy I would have mistaken you for talking tumbleweed!" Arthur insulted as he angrily continued painting.

"Pfft...ya know I would be mad at yours saying but I just can't take you serious with white eyebrows," Alfred said as he too continued working. Arthur froze and began shaking.

He then moved on impulse smearing his thick brush across Alfred's cheek.

"AH! Hey! That's cold!" Alfred shouted as he wipes the dripping excess.

"That's for your rude comment and idiotic nature." Arthur replied much calmer satisfied with his revenge.

"Golly you is twisted the wrong way, Artie. My rutting mustangs have a better attitude than you." Alfred said pouting as he wiped the paint away from his nose.

"Excuse me?!"

"Ah geez don't take it so personally. I'm only jokin'." Alfred said as he continued painting again.

Arthurs irritation grew each time Alfred messed up with his speech.

"Your impossible Jones. Haven't you been taught to respect your elders?" Arthur said scoldingly.

"I respect who I decide to respect." Alfred huffed out.

"Hah, your teachers must have loved you." Arthur said sarcastically also focusing back on painting.

"Actually they did." Alfred shot back.

"You went to school?" Arthur asked condescendingly.

"I did in fact."

"Till what age?" Arthur questioned quickly.

"..."

"Hah, see you lie," Arthur answered for him haughtily.

"I did not! I was ten! I can count and everything!" Alfred protested.

"Ten?"

"Yeah...You can even ask the boss." Alfred said not looking Arthur in the eye. Arthur recalled their conversation they had a week or so ago.

"I see...would you want to go back to school?" Arthur inquired.

"Hah! And be outsmarted by an eight-year-old no thanks pally-o." Alfred answered still looking forwards.

"Well...then I can teach you." Arthur offered.

"Somehow I don't see that ending up well." Alfred replied with a chuckle.

"I'm serious Alfred." Arthur stopped working staring at Alfred determinedly. Alfred glanced back at him and his eye twitched.

"Shit, you're serious."

 **(*Three weeks later)**

"Come on guys. Please! I have work tomorrow." Alfred pleaded. He was sat in the dining room with Matthew and Arthur who were teaching him French and proper pronunciation.

"One more time then we can take a break." Arthur insisted as he shoved the book back in front of Alfred.

"Urgh...fine...Je rentre en France. J'apporte la liberté de mon...peuple sí je me donne la chance." Alfred reads the sentence again.

"It's not sí it si. French not Spanish." Matthew reminded.

"Esto es una mierda." Alfred whispered under his breath.

"What?" Matthew asked not hearing him.

"Haha nothing just practicing. Well now that's done I'm gonna bid you a goo-Ack-" Alfred stood to leave but was tugged by his collar by Arthur sitting him back down.

"I said we'd take a break. Not call it quits." Arthur reminded.

"Well, then I'll leave him to you, Arthur. I've my own work to attend to." Matthew said standing up.

"Oh yes, of course, thank you for assisting Matthew." Arthur responded.

"Likewise goodnight." Matthew then left. Alfred pouted and spoke up as he slouched in his seat.

"I swear the both of ya have it out for me."

 **(*Two weeks later)**

"Alfred for the last time where are we going?!" Arthur nearly shouted as he had long grown frustrated as he rode behind Alfred on a mule named Boogey. All while Alfred rode his favored horse leading them through a forest terrain.

"Ah calm down Artie you'll scare the birds away." Alfred replied tipping his head back a bit.

"It's Arthur, not Artie! Plus I have every right to be flustered!" Arthur said as he pushed back a branch as to not run into it. Once he pushed it aside it swung back smacking him on his lower back. He let out a small whelp.

"Just be patient. It'll be worth it. We're almost there." Alfred tried to calm the man behind him.

Arthur just mumbled under his breath as they began to go uphill. Arthur swallowed a nervously as he leaned back as instructed. Alfred had suggested the mule instead of a horse as it had better footing.

At the time he wasn't pleased but know seemed rather grateful as Boogey began trudging up with fewer missteps.

But later as they reach more level grounds on a hill of sorts. The trees depleted in number as it leads to a small open meadow.

"Alright, here we are." Alfred said cheerfully as he easily dismounted leaving his horse to roam. He then walked over to Arthur and extended a hand.

Arthur frowned and didn't take his hand as he then swung his leg over and slid down still having his leg caught in the foothold. Now standing on one foot with the other still attached to the saddle he pulled his leg down ignoring Alfred's humoresque expression.

"Okay, so we're out in a field of grass. Now, what?" Arthur asked none too happy.

"We wait for it to go dark," Alfred replied simply walking towards the middle of the field not worried about his animals escaping. Arthur followed him uncertain of what's to come.

Alfred then plopped himself down extending his legs wide and leaning on his arms.

"Join me?" He asked. Arthur just rolled his eyes but also sat beside him slouching forwards.

"Now that wasn't so bad huh?" Alfred said turning his head lazily towards Arthur.

"Says you. I have yet to determine if the trip was worth it." Arthur replied straightening his posture a bit.

"It will be. Don't ya worry. Look it's already gettin' dark." Alfred said pointing to the little sliver of the sun as the warm and cool colors clashed in the sky.

They both went silent so as they admired the last lights of the sun as it steadily went down. The sounds of crickets began their songs and other insects came alive.

And one by one lights soared across the sky.

"Wha?" Arthur spoke as the source of the lights became apparent.

"Ain't it amazing. It happens around this season for a short spurt of time every few years." Alfred spoke excitedly as he attentively watched Arthurs expression.

"Indeed. So many." Arthur said in awe as they began to shoot by faster with each second.

"Yep. This isn't the most I've seen. But they're real bright this time around." Alfred said still admiring Arthurs awe inspired expression as the lights streamed across the sky. He only wished Matthew wasn't so busy they all could have enjoyed it.

"Amazing," Arthur spoke softly as his eyes were glued to the sky. And as quickly as they shot by their numbers started to slow.

"So was it worth it?" Alfred asked with a hint of hopefulness. Arthur peeled his eyes from the sky to turn to Alfred.

"I'm afraid so." He said removing his eyes from Alfred and went back to looking up. Alfred then scooted closer and swung his arm around Arthur's neck.

"Haha, I told ya'!"

"You are ridiculous." Arthur said pushing against Alfred.

"A good ridiculous of course!" Alfred exclaimed as he just brought Arthur into a tighter hold.

"Alfred! Stop it you stupid-gah!" Arthur protested and tried to free himself unsuccessfully. Alfred just held on and laughed. And although Arthur never would admit it he found himself enjoying Alfred's company.

 **(*Eight weeks later)**

 **(*Christopher's POV)**

The past several weeks were filled with adjustments. Between Matthew spending more time studying and my own work schedule was enough but of course, it was never just that.

Alfred with his usual work added with Arthur after his work was cause for some noisy conversations at the end of the day. Their bickering became routine between the two.

Soon enough they were 'getting along'. Which was Alfred doing something that Arthur didn't approve of leading to a scolding and lecturing that would lead Alfred to brush it off with a laugh.

So it wasn't a surprise when Arthur verbally agreed that Matthew was the preferred of the two. Matthew and Arthur would often lead shorter conversations of their studies. The two boys who were schooled and taught manners, of course, got along as gentleman.

But oddly enough I found Arthur paying more attention to Alfred than Matthew. I had learned that Arthur had insisted to tutor Alfred once he deducted Alfred wasn't in school.

Matthew seemed to also have the chance to participate in the tutoring teaching Alfred a bit of French when he had the time.

And in seeing the boys adjust I had come to the conclusion that perhaps it wasn't me who lost out and that George was the one who was unlucky enough not to know my boys. Well most of them at least.

It was a comforting thought that I held onto, and I don't intend to let go. But even still I find myself questioning how I am as a parent and guardian.

I remember the first time I allowed Alfred to travel south alone. I was nervous for him but I knew in my gut he'd be okay. Perhaps not the most logical decision but in the end he came back safely.

And with hope this time around he'd be fine as usual as well. He should be leaving soon to. The air was beginning to get more frigid and the plants were already long dead or in their state of slumber.

I look out into the dark as night had long claimed the skies. Matthew had already gone off to bed and now it was only Alfred, Arthur, and I who were still awake. But soon I will be overcome by the tiredness of the long day.

The two were well into one of their lessons for Alfred. I could faintly hear Alfred as he read along probably begrudgingly so.

Once again I question my ability as a parent. Alfred has had the minimal part of childhood education. But as he grew he leaned towards the outdoors.

And when he told me of his wanting to stop school I couldn't seem to deny it. He was only about ten years old. But as repercussion, he was to do chores. I at the time still was manning the ranch by myself working as a blacksmith part time.

So I had a young Alfred as a little helper. But the boy had always been very strong and did much work. He got along well with the horses and dogs we had and have.

But with not going to school he seemed to loose friends. Rarely did he visit his peers. Instead, he opted to be outdoors adventuring. And when able he'd drag Matthew along with him.

Even now his boundaries seemed to expand with his age. He was only sixteen but has almost seen as much as me. I can tell he longs for the adventure but responsibility ties him down.

And in the back of my head, I know he could soon start a life of his own it still felt as though I was losing him somehow. Although not my child I consider him one of my own. And as time goes on I'm sure I'll be the same with Arthur.

In the end, the only person who sticks around is your partner. But even that isn't guaranteed. Just look at me.

I gave a sigh as I throw my feet under my covers. I then tuck myself under the covers and let myself drift asleep.

 **(*Arthur's POV)**

 **(*A bit later)**

"Come now Alfred concentrate," I say nudging him as I point to the words on the book we've been reading together.

"Concentrate concentrate concentrate! Come on Artie I'm awful tired. Plus it's gettin' cold." He complained not wanting to do as he was told.

"Surely this is nothing compared to winter. You'll manage. Now read this sentence." I say brushing off his complaints already quite used to them.

"Ah heck no. I don't stick around for winter. Especially this far up north." Alfred rambled as he hugged his arms close in am attempted to warm up. I raised a brow at this.

"Oh? Am I correct to assume you hibernate for winter them?" I ask with a grin.

"Haha mighty funny. No, if anything I migrate. I go south for the winter. I follow the sunshine." He said sitting up from his slouched position.

"Migrate? As expected from mister bird brain." I tease. He then gave me a solid punch to the arm.

"Ow!" I yelp and immediately start rubbing my arm. The kid could punch.

"You deserved it you butt. I ain't joking."

"It's 'I'm not joking' not ain't." I corrected still rubbing my arm.

"Don't matter. I'm serious though. I go south for the cold season." He said again frowning. Was he serious?

"Really? Where do you stay?" I ask curiously if he wasn't fibbing.

"I travel to the states." He said simply as though it was an easy thing.

"The states?! That far? Why?" I asked as he caught my attention.

"Yep. I have a place to stay down there. It's plenty warmer too. And no stuffy Englishman tells me how to speak either." He said poking me in the chest as the mention of an Englishman. I ignored the comment in favor of finding out more.

"But surely you could find a closer place to stay? The southern parts of the provinces perhaps?"

"Nah it's still too cold. Plus it's become a tradition of mine." He said with a small proud smile. He was serious.

"But surely such a trip would take much to long?" I say finding my voice went up a pitch.

"Huh..well it takes a couple months for traveling but I spend what I can down there."

"Months?! What do you think you are the pony express? And you all travel? How do you keep work? In both places for that matter." I ask shocked by it all.

"No no just me. Mattie and Christopher stay here." He said shaking his head. He seemed oddly pleased.

"You go alone?" I asked incredulously.

"Mhm." He said looking me in the eyes with a smile.

"Are you bloody insane? How long has this been going on?" I question he was only sixteen. I wasn't sure of his birthday but surely it couldn't be-

"Ah about when I turned fourteen." He replied.

"Surely then you weren't alone?" I ask pressing for an 'of course not'.

"Of course not the first time. Once I memorized the way which took a couple trips then I went by my lonesome."

"And Christopher knows of this?" I ask trying to rationalize it all.

"Oh yeah. I had to ask for permission after all." He responds easily rubbing his hands together.

"Bloody crazy. How aren't you dead?"

"Hahaha! Dunno guess I still got something to do in this mono...monotone-monotonous life!" He struggled a bit with a word I had taught him earlier.

"Bravo...still I don't see the need. Why not just bundle up some. I'm sure a proper coat would help." I persist. The whole fiasco was just unthinkable.

"Well, I agree warm clothes are nice but restrictin'. Never liked tight or bulky clothes. Plus they can't have the sun beat no matter how thick. Just you wait. Your first winter here won't be so kind to ya'." He said swinging an arm around my shoulder. For a such a shivering lad he sure is warm.

"Well...perhaps but I will manage. Still, I must know who works with the horses here then? And what of your money over there?" I ask on.

"You sure is curious Artie. I ain't in no trouble. I got work over there."

"And here?" I ask.

"...well it's a lot harder...but Christopher usually hires a hand. I don't like that I ain't there but I've got a tradition to keep. Plus he's got you now Artie." He said shaking me in his grasps. I'm starting to believe he just wishes to take warmth.

"Meaning?" I question looking at him. His face is rather close.

"You get to get acquainted with a shovel. Ain't that nice?" He said with an evil smile. I notice his small dimple and long blond lashes this close.

"No...it's not." I respond clearly displeased. I have job to do. I haven't the time to scoop poop.

"Aw come now...didn't you say you'd manage?" He said still with that stupid grin of his.

"Shut up. You're the one in the wrong. Leaving your family to cover for your work. Why not another season?"

"...cause my work...over there I'm a logger. It's the time they need extra help over there. Plus I know it ain't easy here...so the extra money I earn helps pay for the hired hand." His usually fast speech slowed. He loosened his arm around my neck.

"I see...is this tradition so important? Or are you just that tired of your lessons?" I say in hopes of cheering him up.

"Haha, that's just a plus. I got important people I know down there. You understand right? Being from England and all...missing home?" he said slowly. I was very aware of his arm sliding down my back.

"I-I suppose...when shall you return then?" Trying to shift the conversation. I wasn't able to sympathize fully as his hand rested on the rim of my trousers.

"In the spring. Three full months without a loud mouthed American following you around. It'll be fine." He said with a smile and rested his hand on the middle of my back.

"Indeed-wait...American?" I turn toward him confused.

"Hm? You didn't know? I was born in the states. I'd thought you caught on to that by now." He said with a grin looping his arm back around my neck.

"Well, I am not familiar with the North American accents. So...you...I see." I say digesting the information. I suppose it makes sense as he spends time down there enough to hand on to the accent some.

"Yep...you think I got this tan by Canada's sunshine? 'Fraid not my friend." He said raising his other arm showing me his tanned skin. Was the sun here that much less?

"I guess not...so...when are you to leave?" I ask feeling rather warm as he shifts a bit closer.

"Ahh...well it seems winter seems to be coming soon than expected. So I guess no more than a week from today." He reasoned. And I found myself dreading winter even more.

 **A/N Forgive my using google translate. I hope this is at least decent. The plot has been giving me trouble. Still, I have so much planned for this story but it happens over many seasons so times skips might be a reoccurring thing. Even so tell me what you think! Ideas are welcome! Thanks for Reading!**


	6. First Winter

**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **(*Christopher's POV)**

I was sat in the kitchen as I sipped some hot water as I had just returned home not too long ago. I had sent Arthur and Matthew to cover the horses and take them back to their stables a bit ago. Daylight was quickly retreating from the sky.

Just outside the window, I could see Arthur struggling to get Boogey to move. Arthurs had become at least decent in manual labor but still had some to learn when it came to animals.

I recall Arthur during the beginning of winter here as Alfred was gone on his travels south once again. Twas only a couple weeks ago.

The next morning after Alfred's departure was a much quieter one. In fact, winter in all seemed to go by slower without the boy's fast speech.

Not unsurprisingly though Arthur seemed to have trouble with it the most. He seemed more reserved and kept more to himself.

I remember his curses on Alfred as he shoveled horse feces from the smaller corral. He and Alfred had gotten attached during the span of autumn. But I suppose he gained a certain respect for Alfred and farmers alike after taking on his chores.

So far the winter wasn't bad enough so I had to hire anyone. It just took everyone's best effort. Working on the ranch wasn't anything new to me and Matthew. But being left wasn't anything new either. So when I see the sadness of Alfred's absence in Arthur I could see myself.

I wasn't always horse breeder. I was more proficient as blacksmith or carpenter. But that only paid for myself so when Matthew was born and given to me I had another expense and life to worry about.

So when I saw Arthur curse Alfred for his troubles I remember my doing the same thing but with Matthews mother. My first couple of weeks of scooping poop I used every foul word to my knowledge.

My loneliness was, of course, more that of heartache. Like with George's death, it came with a certain feeling of relief knowing they were gone and not suffering. Not knowing is one of the worse feelings.

 **(*Author's POV)**

As it was well into winter for Alfred hitched a ride to his old neighborhood.

"Well here's our stop kid." The man spoke nudging Alfred's stiff form.

"Huh? Oh great! Thanks a bunch mister." Alfred replied as he hopped off the worn carriage.

"See ya around!" The man said whiling his horses and sped off. Alfred waved in response but quickly made his way to his home. This was home no matter how many years passed.

"Geez, my butt hurts." Alfred mumbled out as he leaned against his door finally inside. He whipped the dirt from his pants and eagerly took off his boots off one by one.

"Mom, I'm home!" He shouted as he went to retrieve the stored wood for a fire as it was well into the night. He'd also have to get some light.

"Gee mom you should have seen the snow fall on the way here. I swear it was up to my waist. I hope Christopher and the others are okay...But I'm sure they'll pull through. After all, they have Arthur now. He's the kid of one of Christopher's friends from England." Alfred explained as he lit the fire and sat on his favorite cushioned rocking chair.

"Even Matthew was surprised. Christopher despite our closeness still seems to have a world he keeps secret." Alfred spoke quieter as he lightly rocked himself just barely able to huddle himself on the chair.

"Adults." He whispered in a sarcastic manner. He was silent for a bit as he stared at the swaying flames across the room.

"It's getting late mom...get some rest...I'm home now."

 **(*The next day)**

Alfred would wake up to his internal clock as he was up and out of bed getting ready for the days work. The sun barely easing up over the horizon. His time at home was filled with a one-sided conversation and daily tasks.

Although he was careful never to do so in front of others for the fear of being thought of as crazy. It's wasn't like that to him. To him, he found a solace in talking to his mother who could no longer speak back. The definition of living in the past.

After his mother's death, he was passed off to an orphanage in North Carolina. He stayed there and befriended a young boy who left as soon as he came. And in a short time, Alfred was handed over to his uncle to stay with.

 **(*Eleven years ago)**

"How may I help you, sir?" A woman asked as she looked over her circular bifocals.

"Um...I'm here regarding my nephew. I am supposed to take care of him." Christopher said as he tightened the grip on Matthews hand who looked up at him with wide and anxious eyes.

"Oh...Mr. Jones?" She questioned with a bit more pep in her attitude.

"Yes."

"Of course right this way." She said picking up some papers and leading them further down into the orphanage.

Christopher kept his eyes straight ahead as he ignored the many eyes of the children watching them. Matthew took time in observing every detail as he held his favorite toy closer to his chest.

"Right this way Mr. Jones. If you'll kindly wait here I'll bring him in." She led him to a small waiting room of sorts. The antsy feeling began to grow stringers as the clock on the wall ticked on.

"I don't like it here." Matthew suddenly said snapping Christopher out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

Matthew just shook his head as he then latched on to his father's arm. Christopher grinned and pulled his boy onto his lap a tad big but he didn't care. And if he heard Matthew right then he could agree with him.

The door suddenly opened revealing the bespectacled lady holding onto Alfred's dirtied arm. Christopher's and Matthews attention was then focused on the scruffy looking boy.

"I apologize for his appearance Mr. Jones but he was out hiding in the dirt and if you'd like I'll go clean him up-"

"No that won't be necessary ma'am." Christopher said as he then stood up and placed Matthew down. Christopher neared the child and squatted down. He saw his brother in him. In his dirtied face and fantastically blue eyes. And he saw Amelia in his honey blond locks and brown tinted skin.

"Go one now boy. Introduce yourself." The lady spoke sternly as she waggled his arm a bit and let it go. He looked at the lady then back at Christopher. He stepped forward some.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones." He spoke clearly. There was something hesitant about how he spoke. Not quite scared or shy just...unsure.

"Hello, Alfred...My names Christopher Jones." Christopher responded with a smile. Alfred's blue eyes then strayed to Matthew who was hiding a bit behind me.

"Hiya." Alfred called out to Matthew much happier to see someone his size.

Matthew didn't respond as his eyes darted around.

"Come now Matthew introduce yourself." Christopher encouraged happy to see Alfred seemed friendly towards Matthew.

Matthew slowly neared a bit but stared at the ground.

"I'm Matthew." Was all he said in reply as he squeezed his toy. Alfred then darted closer to the boy and neared his face to Matthews.

"Hiya Matthew! I'm Alfred." Alfred said smiling widely showing both rows of teeth.

"Alfred mind his space!" The lady scolded.

Alfred frowned but scooted back some.

"I like your toy." Alfred said eager to be pals. Matthew said nothing but pulled back his soft toy as to keep it away.

"Alfred," Christopher called. Alfred pouted at Matthew but turned to face the stranger who called him.

"Alfred do you know why you're here?" Christopher asked as he spun on his heels still crouched down.

"Yes, sir." Alfred replied with a nod.

"So you know you are going to come live with me and Matthew here?"

"...no sir" Alfred honestly replied. Christopher flinched a bit at this. So did or didn't he understand?

"Well...that will be the case. As your uncle and only capable family, you will be staying with us. Okay?"

"But...Oh...okay." Alfred wanted to protest but a certain memory filled his mind and allowed him to comply.

"Good...well then shall we be on our way then?"

 **(*Present)**

 **(*Arthur's POV)**

"Damn it Boogey I swear if you don't move I'll leave you here and freeze overnight!" I raised my voice frustratedly.

"I'll get him." Matthew suddenly popped up beside me.

"Jesus! You scared me." I say as I stop pulling on the stubborn mule's reign.

"Sorry about that. So would you mind I I helped? Boogey doesn't always like to listen." Matthew explained as I happily hand over the rope to Matthew.

"You can say that again. Even at his own expense, he won't budge!" I say as I shake my head. I watch as Matthew cooed at the animal encouraging it to move. I remember the warmer chilly days as Alfred had made plans to take up to a hill for some star watching. The time leading up to it as he easily leads Boogey out of the corral.

 **(*Flashback)**

"And this is?" I ask hoping this wasn't what I thought it was. Alfred pulled along an overgrown donkey from the small corral with a stupid grin on his face.

"This is Boogey. Our only mule on the ranch." Alfred replied easily as he combed the animals hair.

"Boogey?! What sort of name is that?" I ask incredulously.

"His name of course. It's part of the pleasure of owning animals...naming them!" He replied enthusiastically.

"But Boogey?! Really? It's sounds grotesque." I respond stepping back as the animal came closer.

"I'd be nice to Boogey if I were you. He's your noble stated for the evening."

"Hah?! And you shall be riding a horse?" I ask unbelievingly.

"Yep."

"So why can't I?" I question.

"It's for your safety, Artie. I'm only thinking of your wellbeing." Alfred said patting me on the shoulder as he adjusted Boogey's saddle.

"My safety? I'll have you know my nerves will fare finely with a horse." I protested and asked some.

"Sure sure...but it's a well-known fact that mules have steadier footing than horses and where we're going your going to need it." Alfred quipped back.

"And where exactly are we going?" I asked nearing Alfred.

"If I told you it'd muck up the surprise Artie."

"It's Arthur, not Artie." I reply as I covered half of my face irritably.

 **(*Flashback End)**

"We can go inside now Arthur." Matthew's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I had just stood there reminiscing. I let out a sigh as my breath was visible in the cold air. I walk back towards the door as the new layer of snow crushed beneath my feet.

"Sorry about that." I say as Matthew was holding the door open as I trudged myself inside. He just smiled in response.

"You all done?" Christopher asked as he turned a bit to face us and set down his warm drink. A warm drink sounded heavenly right now.

"Yes, sir."

"Yes." Matthew and I responded simultaneously.

"Good. Best get cleaned up and warmed up looks like a bitter night." Christopher said before chugging down the rest of his cup.

We both nodded at this and went off to change and prepare for bed. I had not really anticipated this cold of weather so I had taken the liberty of spending my own money on proper winter clothes.

Once inside 'my room' I stripped of my lightly dampened clothes setting them aside. Quickly undressing to redress not liking the air on my bare skin. I put on my thick night clothes that could be mistaken for everyday working clothes really.

I then slip on some warm socks and slippers and left for the kitchen. I decided to make myself a hot cup of tea before bed. I had done lots of work outside this week on top of several house calls alongside Mr. Frayman. I had been learning lots both here and on my job.

Once in the kitchen, I filled my own proper kettle which I bought myself with a keg of water Christopher must have brought here. I light the stove fire and l set it there to boil. Technology never ceases to amaze me.

I then leave find a book from the bookshelf to occupy myself. I pick one out from my claimed shelves as my books rested on two levels. I was planning to buy my own but Christopher said he'd make me one for a better price.

I plucked a book of my choosing and went back to the kitchen to sit and wait. I stared at the words but didn't read a thing. My mind was elsewhere. I thought of my mother father and Peter back home.

The winter has made me homesick. I miss the sound of my mother's voice and my father's laughter and even Peters annoying games.I shut my book and set it down knowing it was futile to read.

Christopher and Matthew must be going to sleep as the house was quiet. I was never used to the quiet. Growing up with as many siblings as I did quiet was something you really had.

I could imagine my mother making tea for my father and me as he entertained Peter with wild stories. The warm glow of my family was something I know was only in my mind. I open my eyes and see the dim light and flickering fire. The sounds of the kettle beginning to bubble and the slight gusts of snowfall outside.

Perhaps Alfred was right. Traveling home for the winter didn't sound too bad after all. I picked up my book again and ran my fingers across the cover. I admired the detail and love that's was put into it and in each book. How I envied them.

I look up to see the steam rising from the kettle as it puttered out a whistle occasionally. I stand up and find a cup. I pull out my tea leaves sugar and spoon preparing everything.

It was so cold I placed my hands above the rising steam as they warmed in the hot moisture. I wonder what Alfred's doing. I wonder if he's asleep already. Probably not. I wonder if he ate. Is he living alone? He said he had a place to stay but...I mean...can he even cook?

I sighed and shook my head as I pour the now ready water letting the leaves steep in the water some. I wonder what mother is doing as well. She's mostly likely flustered over something. She always is. I laugh a bit at the thought.

And father and Peter. They are probably driving mother mad. More so at least. I grin at my devious thoughts. Still, it would be nice to see them again. I then add the sugar lumps and began to stirring slowly.

The smell of my favorite tea filled my nose reminding me of home. The wet skies and greenery of mothers garden. I felt warm tears flow over my cheeks. I wipe my face. I was ridiculous. Having happy thoughts but yet I cry. Some man I am.

Then again missing my family isn't quite happy, is it? I then raise the cup to my mouth and enjoy my brew. It's only been a couple of months. I mustn't be so sentimental really. I sigh as I wrap my hands around the warm cup.

I suppose I have made my bed...I best go lie in it huh? I was growing drowsy as the tea warmed my stomach and I longed for sleep. I began cleaning up my mess and putting everything away as I then finish off my drink.

Putting my cup aside for cleaning tomorrow I pick up my book and put out the fire some leaving it to glow dimly. I then put my book back on the shelf and head for my room as the floors creaked with each step.

Being quiet in my movements I open and shut my door after entering. I take a deep breath and shiver as goose bumps riddled my skin. I quickly move to the bed and slip off my slippers before slipping legs under the blankets.

I bet it's not so cold back home or down south for that matter. I dispel the lights as I then lay down and bury myself in the blankets. It was completely dark in the room. The moon was covered by the clouds that were still spewing snow.

I then shift onto my side unable to close my eyes. It's so dark it's like I didn't need to. I do hope this winter ends soon. And maybe then the days would be a bit happier. I take a deep breath through my nose. I felt a bit congested. I suppose I'll have a busy day at work tomorrow.

I then close my eyes and try to sleep.

 **(*...)**

"Artie! Artie wake up!" Someone shook me awake.

I creak open my eyes to see who.

"Alfred? What in blazes...?" I say as I sit up. I noticed the air wasn't so cold. In fact, it felt perfect.

"You is finally awake! It's so great to see ya again!" Alfred said bringing me into a tight hug. Indeed it didn't feel cold. My entire body felt warm.

"L-likewise but...when did you get back?" I ask confusedly.

"I came back this morning. But I really wanted to see ya so I woke ya up. Sorry about that." He replied still not quite letting me go.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm glad to see you too. How was your trip?" I inquire.

"It was alright but...I'm a bit embarrassed to admit I missed our lessons together." He said lowering his arms to my hands. I felt the warmth radiate in me. It grew warmer.

"Oh? Well, it was nice to have pupil I suppose. Plus you, in particular, made me feel like a genius." I joked. It was good to see his face. The scent of pine filled my nose.

"You're too cruel Artie. Still...that's not the only thing I missed." Alfred admitted in a low voice as he leaned close to me. I didn't back away as I just stared at him as he stared down at our hands which he interlocked.

"R-really?" I question but didn't pull away from the touch. I felt myself grow hot.

"Mhm...I missed you. Your sarcastic jokes and funny accent...and..." He stopped as he rose his head to look at me straight in the eye. My skin burned as he leaned closer and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You're being awful sentimental Alfred." I point out softly.

"Yeah...cause your impor-"

 **(*...-)**

KaKAdooDLeDoO

My eyes snap open and I feel myself sweating as the sun had pierced the clouds and rained in my room. I throw off the heavy blankets and felt relief being out of the covers. I had the vague knowing that I was dreaming but haven't the slightest as to what about.

Realizing what awoke me I heard the loud opening of no doubt Christopher's door. And for some reason, I felt rather irritated at the bird myself.

 **(*Time skip)**

 **(*Authors's POV)**

Alfred was digging and shoveling dirt over his shoulder. He had been at it for at least an hour now. He wiped his sweat away and looked up at the sky. The winter season was just about over and signs of spring were popping up everywhere.

He decided his hole was deep enough and set aside his shovel. He picked up a large tree sapling. He squatted down and gently set the tree in the ground. He had taken it from elsewhere deciding he'd like one on his property. It could get awful warm and decide a shade tree would be nice on warm days.

"There ya are. Nice and happy. Now do me a favor and grow real fast for me. I wanna live to see ya at least partially full grown." Alfred spoke to the tree as he patted more dirt around it.

"Mom will love it I'm sure." He mused on. He then plopped down sitting crisscross. He stared at the young leaves as the young tree was slightly taller than him when sitting down.

"Shame I won't be here for the most of it though. But I gotta go back to Canada. That's was the boss and mines agreement. I woulda liked to have taken you with me but I don't think ya would've made it buddy." Alfred went on.

"Plus...I do miss the company ya know. Christopher's gettin' mad at Cocky and dragging Matthew from his books for once to just have fun...but he's been real busy. I miss the old days when he was more willing. And even Arthur...spending time with him and chattering back and forth." Alfred reminisced.

"But in a few weeks, I'll be back up there like nothing happened. And Christopher will still make me tons of food and Mattie might even spare me some time. And I can take Arthur on another uh...adventure! Yeah, an adventure!" Alfred spoke louder convincing only himself.

"Ya know...I'll bet ya they don't even miss me..." Alfred went quiet for a bit.

"Ahh, what am I going on about? Of course, they miss me! I bet Christopher is making to much food when I ain't there. And Matthew...I bet he...is enjoying the space probably." Alfred laughed to himself.

"And Artie...I don't know..." Alfred thought. Alfred then fell back onto the ground and stared at the sky.

"I ain't sure if I'd like to though. He became a big brother from another mother real quick. And...it's nice spending time with him...I like him." Alfred came to a sort of conclusion before suddenly sitting up.

"And should he ever visit...I think you will too."

 **A/N This plot is just a complete mess. Even so, I can't say how much you all mean by taking your time to stick with this story. If you're confused don't be afraid to ask! Perhaps in time I'll refine it better but for now, I'm just chucking my planned plot occurrences with random fillers. And why was I stupid enough to have the setting during the 1890's?! Many apologies. Thanks for Reading!**


	7. Missing Arthur

**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **(*The day of Arthur's departure)**

"GEORGE! What on earth did Arthur mean? Did you know of this? Where on earth has he gone?!" Alice shouted as soon as George step foot inside their home.

"Calm down my love he is in no harm." George replied in a much calmer tone as he stripped off his coat and hat.

"No harm? So you did know?! Explain yourself at once George!" Alice demanded.

"He is to stay with my brother for the time being. It's not as though I've bid rid of the boy." George answered not quite ready for an argument so soon after work.

"Your...brother? You mean the one in Canada?!" Alice questioned with widening eyes.

"Yes." George simply answered.

"Yes? That's all you have to say?!"

"Yes?" George said again.

"You've sent my son across the ocean to stay with some relative whom I've never even spoken to?! What were you thinking?!" Alice shouted as she stood up and neared George who was massaging his shoulder.

"I didn't send away him Alice. I offered and he agreed. He's able to make his own decisions. So I gave him the opportunity." He explained with a deep breath.

"So you were responsible! Why would you? And not even consulting me first?! He could get hurt or even worse George!" She accused as she stopped him from rubbing his stiff muscles further.

"You make me sound as though I pointed the boy blindfolded towards a cliff. I told him of a job he could receive there near where my brother lives. He is not in the clutches of some murderer Alice."

"But without telling me George?! Truly? Why? How could you?!" She said with betrayal in her face.

"My love-" George went to hold her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" She said whacking his hands away.

"Alice...he is not a child. He wishes to start his own adventures. A life to call his own. He made the decision on his own. I did not force him."

"He is still my child! You have no right! Putting thoughts in his head. You did the same and had yourself hurt. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if he...he. I-I will not forget this George. You shall sleep in your office, Mr. Jones!" She said making her way to their room.

"I'd protest to that Alice! What do you mean no right?" George then frowned and followed her.

"You betrayed me. You promised, to be honest with me George! And now my son is weeks and weeks away! You put my child in danger and I cannot forgive that." She argued with tears welling in her eyes. He frowned further clearly growing further upset.

"Don't treat me like some heartless stranger Alice. Of course, I worry for him. But I trust him. I care for him. He is my son as well." George said sharply.

"No, George! He isn't your son. He's mine! He's my flesh and blood! You do not understand the feeling of your children being so far away. The worry it causes me. You wouldn't understand because they are not yours!" She said venomously as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She then turned to run away to their room when George grabbed her by the wrist.

She turned to him slightly trembling. The words of anger and correction were on the tip of his tongue. Aching to be let out. Instead, he only held her wrist firmly and stared into her teary eyes. His face looked of hurt and anger.

"Let me go!" She shouted as she tried to free her wrist.

"I said let me go!" She said as she then pushed against his chest. Her voice trembling with emotion. Still, he did not budge.

She couldn't take those angered and hurt eyes on her further. She then raised her hand to smack him.

"Mother!" A voice called out in a panic. All too late as the smack swiped across his face.

Her gaze then snapped to Peter who was standing at the entrance of the hallway staring at them both with near teary eyes.

George slowly released her wrist still looking down where his face was turned.

"Peter...oh don't cry love." She said rushing to her child and brought him close to her and embraced him.

"Why?" Peter asked as he sniffles trying to keep a dry face.

"It's over love. Nothing's the matter." She said as she rubbed circles on his small back. George then slowly made his way to the door. Alice turned her head as she watched George leave.

"George?" She stood from her bent position. An all to familiar panic began to quake in her stomach.

"George, where are you going?" She called out to him again. As she dashed out of the room only to see him shut the door behind himself leaving behind his hat and coat.

That empty and acidic feeling spread through her all over again. Left alone once again. She felt her eyes pool with tears. Her knees went weak as she crumbled to the floor.

"Mother?" Peter called as he neared her. Alice began sobbing as she arched over and cried into her hands.

"I'm sorry...please...don't go." She stuttered out those words as she let the tears fall and wrapped her arms around herself.

That's when the sudden sprint of footsteps caught her attention. Peter made a mad dash towards the door. Her eyes widened in panic.

"Peter!" She yelled as she shakily stood up and moved to follow him. Not her child she thought.

She grabbed her dress pulling it up some so she could run for her child.

"Peter!" She cried out again as her heart pounded. She spotted him as he weaved his way through the passing people. She chased after him tripping up some as adrenaline kept her going uncaring to the many stares that she received.

She barely heard Peter's voice as he was calling out for George.

"Peter! Peter stop!" She called out. She tried to keep track as he made his way passed the people as they make their way home as soon the sun would set. The child didn't stop as he kept calling out for his father. Must all her children be so rebellious?

That's when she lost track of him and fell to the ground messing her dress further. She stood to find Peter, not in sight. She panicked as she raced forward.

"Peter!...Peter!" She calls desperately nearing a cross road. She looked to her right finding nothing but spotted his familiar head of hair. He was raised up. He must have been picked up. She made a mad dash to her son but as she got close she realized he was in no harm.

"It's alright Peter. Calm down my boy." George said as he patted his son's back. Alice panted as she neared the two and took the child from George's arms. George frowned deeply at this.

"What on earth were you thinking Peter! Running away like that? You know better." Alice scolded pinching Peter's ear.

"Enough. Let's go. We're causing a scene." George added as he then offered his hand to the boy who took it. He then walked alongside his parents holding his father's hand tightly.

They briskly made their way back to their home. Letting Alice and Peter inside he closed the door behind them.

"I believe we need to have a discussion. Yes?" George suggested. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Come on now let's sit." He said gesturing to the chairs. They all took seats.

"First off...Peter...is this true? You ran from your mother?" George questioned. Peter down into his lap in shame and slowly nodded.

"Why?" George asked.

"B-because you left and mother didn't want for you to leave-"

"Peter." Alice interrupted.

"Leave the boy. Go on son." George spoke.

"S-so I went to get you." Peter continued.

"I admire your will to help your mother Peter but remember you are to listen to your mother. You won't be going out to visit friends for a weeks time as punishment do you understand?" George said calmly looking at his sons lowered head.

"Yes, sir." Peter answered with a sniffle.

"Look at me son," George said softly. Peter raised his head looking George in the eye.

"Do you understand what you did wrong?"

"Yes, sir." Peter answered.

"Now come here," George said opening his arms for a hug. Peter raced over giving his father a tight hug.

"I'm not going anywhere okay?" George whispered to Peter. Peter nodded against his shoulder.

"Good now off to your room." George instructed. Peter nodded again and turned to leave. Once the door shut George turned to his wife.

"I...owe you an apology. I can see that it would have been better just to let you know of Arthurs decision. But I fear it was on the count he thought you'd try to stop him should you have known." George spoke clearing his throat a bit.

"...I would have stopped him...because with each child a piece of me lies. He is my beloved son. The youngest of my firsts. He was often picked on and teased as such. So I have a grown instinct to protect him. And be there for him. How can I do that when he's gone?" She said helplessly.

"We do not raise our children for life. We raise them so they can do the same. And there comes a time where they will leave the nest. Like his brothers, he did so as well." George tried to console.

"And yet here I am in a house that seems to be rid of each person who's ever lived in it. Such awful lonely feeling the quiet is."

"Alice...you mustn't live in the past so. You have a son still. Peter remember? And when he grows and moves on...you'll still have me." George reminded.

"You don't understand." She said with a shake of the head.

"Then make me. Tell me what's troubling you. Be honest with me." George offered. She just shook her head unwilling to share. George took a deep breath.

"Very well... Should you wish to tell me I will listen. But in hopes of quelling some of your fears..." He spoke as he stood and sat next to her.

"Just remember that I most certainly adore you. Should I ever split from you, it shall be by death. Just as I vowed. When I married you I took everything that came with it. Including your boys who I came to love as ones of my own. And you gifted me another beautiful child. Five gorgeous boys to make my days worthwhile. And you to make each day worth living. So believe me when I say that I do." George rambled on as he brought his arms around his wife in an embrace.

She then, in turn, embraced him tightly as she teared up again. He rubbed her back soothingly as she silently cried on his shoulder.

 **(*Present time)**

Alice peeked open her eyes as daylight was making itself known. She felt tears roll from her eyes as she blinked. Her second to youngest son had been gone for several months now. Her loneliness and worry increased each day.

She looked around and noticed her husband's absence. He must have left to be at work early. Becoming more aware she quickly realized she was late for Peters breakfast. His teacher would be here soon! She quickly went about changing and putting on her everyday accessories.

"Peter! Peter are you awake?" Alice called out as she left to his room.

"I'm over here mother!" Peter called back. She followed his voice to see he was seated in the living room fussing with one of his toys.

"You're awake?"

"Mhm, father woke me and made breakfast before heading off to work." He explained as he tried to reconnect the string on his toy.

"H-he cooked?" Alice asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah said he didn't want to wake you."

Alice collapsed onto the sofa with a sigh and put her hands over her eyes.

"What's the matter, mother?" Peter asked looking up at her.

"Your father is...my goodness that man." She spoke but not revealing her true thoughts.

"Mother?" Peter asked but there was a knock on the door.

"That must be your teacher. Go now." Alice perked a bit.

"Okay bye bye mother." He said kissing her cheek before leaving. She gave him a sad smile as he greeted his teacher. A truly kind man from Finland.

Alice then stood and went back to her room to groom herself more thoroughly. She was expecting company today after all. She had planned to have a day of company with a young lady by the name of Victoria Tudor, daughter of an esteemed judge in London.

Victoria had befriended Arthur having owned a large property of land next to his school.

She had often been on the elder three Kirkland brothers cases for teasing him. And soon she got attached to Arthur. As she grew the crush turned into infatuation and that turned into an acclaimed love.

So you can imagine her shock when she heard he had run away overseas. Little did she know actually why. Over the months Alice and Victoria sympathized with each other with his absence more and more often.

Alice had been supportive with her feelings for her son but it only seemed amplified in an odd way. Alice once done getting dressed had then gone to ready the tea and pastries for Victoria's arrival.

There was a firm knocking at the door as Alice had just started to boil the water. She patted her dress and swatted her hair away from her face as she made for the door.

She opened the door revealing Victoria and her escort and carriage a distant away.

"Victoria darling it's lovely to see you!" She said cheerily.

"Oh, likewise Alice! You look lovely as always. You must tell me how you keep your skin so lovely smooth." Victoria replied with a hug and stepped inside.

"You flatter me. Come in have a seat. I woke up late today. My sleep has been so off lately. But the tea is starting to brew." Alice spoke as she gathering some spare scones she made the other day.

"Oh it's not a problem...So your sleep too huh?" Victoria carried the conversation her voice growing dimmer.

"Indeed. I'm afraid I have bags under my eyes. I look like my grandmother and I'm not even fifty." Alice retorted.

"You haven't a thing to worry about Alice. You're better preserved than a glass doll."

"Heh, you make me sound like a museum being preserved."

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that!" Victoria backtracked.

"I'm not mad love. Come now sit here the tea is about done."

"Oh thank you. It smells heavenly as always." Victoria said as she took a seat catty-corner from Alice.

"Thank you. So...how are you?" Alice inquired.

"Me? Well like I said earlier...I haven't been sleeping too well either. Being such a sap...worrying and teary eyed." She admitted as she stared at her cup.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of love. You know I am no better than you. It's been affecting my daily schedule. Just this morning I hadn't been able to fix a proper breakfast...I can't but help feel...oh so useless...I know the routine...when one of my sons leaves...but I have so many they haven't given me a chance to heal a bit." Alice admitted as she poured Victoria and herself some tea.

"You are so strong Alice...compared to me. I don't know your kind of pain."

"That may be true but I can't say I know yours either." Alice replied with a small smile.

"...Oh, Alice...I miss him so." Victoria spoke softly as her eyes began to glisten. Alice moved closer to her and grasped her hand.

"I know...I know." Alice's cooed as Victoria gave way to tears.

"I just want to see him. I want to hear his voice. I want to hold his hand. Oh, I'm so terribly in love!" She ranted as she took a cloth to her eyes.

"I know dear...I wish to see him too. To make sure he's safe and unhurt. That he has a full belly and a smile on his face. And I can't do that while he's such a distance away!" Alice grew upset herself.

"Why can't we?" Victoria suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Why can't we see him?" Victoria repeated.

"...ah...it's so far."

"So?! He traveled all the way for just a job opportunity! We have an even better reason. To visit a loved one!" Victoria exclaimed determinedly.

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Come now Alice! We've given him time to settle. But I think a visit is just about due! Don't you?"

"You know...you're right! I haven't seen him in months! And scarcely does he write!" Alice replied much more excitedly.

"Precisely! I think we should leave as soon as possible! And with winter finally passing we can be there by the beginnings of spring! It will be perfect!" Victoria went on planning in her head.

"Well I'm not so sure we can just up and leave so soon dear. Plus I hardly think your father would allow this." Alice reasoned.

"True. We'll take a couple of days to prepare. And as for my father...well...I have a plan."

"And that might be?"

"Mr. Jones of course!" Victoria said clapping her hands together.

"George? How?"

"My father thinks highly of your husband. So should he escort us and be under his care I think that'd do the trick!"

"But...that is if I can convince George." Alice sighed.

"What do you mean? Isn't he eager to see his son?"

"It's never the same for men." Alice's huffed as she sipped her tea.

"Wait didn't you say Arthur was staying with relatives in Canada?"

"Yes."

"Well, they are of George's line yes?"

"Yes, his brother." Alice confirmed.

"Well then...guilt trip him!"

"Huh?"

"I'm only guessing with George not having left London for so long he hasn't gone to visit his brother in a while. So-"

"So make him feel guilty twice as much by poking at the fact he hasn't been in contact with his brother over ten years?" Alice concluded.

"That long? Wow-but yes!"

"It's rather cruel but..."

"But?" Victoria asked in anticipation.

"He had it coming."

 **(*A while later)**

 **(*Author's POV)**

George had just arrived home. Knocking on the door Peter rushed to answer it.

"Father welcome home!" Peter said cheerily. George smiled and bent down and hugged him and ruffled his glaze vanilla hair.

"Hello to you my boy. Where's your-" he cut himself off as he giggles coming from the living room.

"Ms. Tudor is here still." Peter explained having come home to them as well.

"Oh? Well, I should go say hello then." George said taking his coat and hat off. Peter followed his father as they entered the room.

"Oh, George dear you're home." Alice acknowledged.

"Yes...it's good to see you, Ms. Tudor." He said tipping his head in a bow.

"The pleasures all mine Mr. Jones." She replied with a smile.

"Well, I won't bother you, ladies, any further." George excused himself.

"Oh, George! Victoria will be staying for dinner so-"

"Be presentable yes dear." George cut in before smiling then leaving the room.

"You as well Peter!" Alice called out.

"Yes, mother!" Peter shouted back as he followed after George.

"Father, might you help me?" Peter asked as he caught up to his father who loosened his collar as he sat himself down in his office.

"With?"

"The sting to my Bilbo Catcher broke. I keep trying to knot it but it won't work. I was so close to getting it in this time too!" Peter said extending his wooden toy to his father.

"Hmm...I think a new string would be best. I'll fix it. Leave it here." George replied looking at the busted string.

"But father won't you teach me? So I won't have to ask again?" Peter asked eagerly. George flinched ever so slightly.

"They sure do grow up quick huh?" George muttered taking the toy into his hands.

"I'll be real tall one day too father! I'll be strong like you!" Peter said enthusiastically. George smiled at this.

"Alright, my boy. You do just that. As for the toy...I probably have some in my shop. Tomorrow after work we'll fix it. How's that?"

"Aww father...mother has some string in her sewing kit can't we use that?" Peter asked with a pout.

"I'm afraid not my boy. It wouldn't work the same. Plus it'd break easier." George explained.

"Aww alright." Peter sulked as he went to leave George's office.

"Oh, Peter."

"Yes?" Peter turned quickly not so unhappy.

"How was school?" George asked.

"Oh, it was fine. I learned lots of neat things. But writing so much is boring." Peter said with a small frown.

"But Mr. Väinämöinen complimented my progress!" Peter said proudly.

"Is that so? Good job." George said with a smile. Although he himself took awhile to learn Peters teachers name himself so it made him smile to hear Peter say it so easily.

"Hehe. I'm going to be the best!" Peter said putting his arms in the air.

"Alright, you little star. Best go brush up before dinner." George said with a chuckle.

"Aw alright." Peter said opening the door to leave and do as he was told.

"Peter." George called again.

"Yes?"

"I'm proud of you. Keep doing good." George said with a smile. Peters' eyes lit up and his chest filled with glee as he nodded.

"Of course father!" He replied before leaving happily practically skipping down the hall.

George then turned away from the door as his smile went into a line. He rubbed his temples and hunched forward. Covering his face he could see. It was such a sunny day and clear skies. So very blue. Beautiful blue eyes.

 **A/N Whelp...here we go. I'm surprised how early I had finished it. Probably cause I had the flashback done already. Haha well, anyways you all are awesome for making it this far! Much gratitude to you guys! Thanks for Reading!**


	8. Unexpected Visit

**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **(*Arthur's POV)**

I stare out of the wet window as I watch people pass by. Winter was finally coming to a close as the snow began to melt and seep into the ground making it soggy. The roads were dangerous for people and horse alike. Many of the injuries I attended to were just for that as of late.

"Thinking?" Mr. Frayman spoke startling my mindless staring.

"Ah! No...well just looking. Many were hurt just by that sleet out there. And they still rush about." I reply glancing at my mentor as he looks through some papers.

"People will be people." He replied with a shake of the head.

"Indeed."

"Are you through with tomorrow's preparations?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. I wouldn't be lounging about if not." I respond standing up.

"Good to hear. In that case, you may leave." He spoke gesturing to the door. I long was used to his colder demeanor.

"Thank you, sir. Well, then I'd bid you farewell." I say as he nods and I leave the room to gather my things. Once I collected my bag and put on my outer clothes I exit the clinic and head for home.

I notice my breath wasn't as visible in the air. Even the grass was becoming plentiful to the eye. I smile some as I enjoyed the greenery. One will appreciate it after so many weeks of white and brown.

I walk along the side of a slick road, my boots gathering and leaving mud as I go. My mind wanders nowhere as I take in the sounds around me. I could feel my heart beat as it rushed blood to my hands and face as they were exposed.

What a dreary day. I wonder if this is what he meant? The silence from the lack of life going about. Such stillness and violence the air can bring. The quiet forcing you to be alone with your thoughts.

I look up at the glowing clouds that just barely held the sun in. What would I give to see that blue again? I haven't had such thoughts in such earnest before. It often rains where I'm from so it wasn't odd for a many of a cloudy day.

But this was different. A different that I'm not sure I want to get used to. To be without that blue. I blink having forgotten to. I rub my nose that had a hint of chill to it. I look forward as I see no soul in sight. Everyone is either inside or in town rushing from place to place.

I look to my right and see trees that drip and weight with small piles of snow.

I look up and back down as they scale so high. Slowly looking back down a familiar shape is there. I form the outline of a person walking beside me. I close my eyes and let my face turn forward trusting this person to warn me should I trip.

I stop my footsteps as I knew there was only mine but when I'm still...and my eyes are closed; who's to say they're not there?

 **(*Alice's POV)**

 **(*A while later)**

Here we are. We neared the home which my son was staying. I suppose it would be my brother in laws home more specifically.

It looked like a farm of sorts. It definitely smelled of animals. The lights glowed in the darkening skies as night approached.

"And you are certain this is the right place George?" I ask as we walked up to the door.

"Yes, somehow...I recall it." I mumble the last bit as we now stood on a creaky patio.

"It's so cold here." Victoria said for the fifth time.

"Yes well, we are rather north aren't we?" I reply huddling closer to George.

George then knocked on the door firmly. He didn't complain about the cold. In fact, I couldn't even feel him shiver. Even still he looked restless. I suppose he has reason to.

I then heard slow footsteps near the door. The anticipation made my heart beat become more pronounced.

The door swung open revealing a familiar man. Not to me directly, though. George then made to move forward. I looked at him seeing the haplessness written on his face.

"Chris-" was all George said before the door then shut in his face.

I blinked in surprise at the outright rudeness of it.

"..."

"George? What was-" I asked but stopped when we could hear muffled shouts from inside.

"Are we not welcome?" Victoria asked coming closer to me.

"I'm not sure. I know not what this man is like." I whisper in reply. But if that was setting a first impression then I could say he failed at that.

I looked back at George who looked upset and frustrated. He let out an angry sigh and knocked gain. We waited for a couple more minutes as the now quieter voices talked and seemingly came to a close.

I wonder if it was Arthur talking. I hope they aren't arguing. After all, we did arrive uninvited. The door then startled us as it opened to reveal the same man.

"Christopher." George spoke firmly.

"Don't even think you have the right to put me in the wrong here George. You are still my junior and this is my house and I am more than upset with you right now." Christopher asserted angrily.

"We'll discuss it later. Now please we've women here and it's cold and we are tired."

"Do not play the victim brother. They may come inside, not because they are with you but because I can be kind." Christopher replied sharply.

"We only wish to see our son." I stepped in irritated by this man who saw fit to treat us this way.

"I'm sure he you as well Mrs." Christopher dismisses.

"If you will not let us in them let him out. He is not to be held prisoner!" Victoria added.

"I was not talking to you child. Now-" Christopher snapped at Victoria and opened the door wider.

"How dare you! I am no child!" Victoria yelled back.

"Victoria! Behave yourself." George scolded. She backed down begrudgingly.

"It still remains the fact this is my house. Keep that in mind. Now...if you please...come in." Christopher stepped aside allowing us entrance. What a crude man. And my boy is staying here learning from this man?!

George made the first move and led us inside. There we saw two young men one whom I traveled an ocean to see.

"Arthur!" Victoria shouted running towards Arthur and hugging him. I raised a brow and went up to them.

"Ms. Tudor?! What are you doing here?" Arthur asked confusedly. Oh, my poor boy looks so very pale!

"It was my idea to visit you actually. And although an uncomfortable travel, it was well worth it." She spoke separating herself from him.

Arthur met my eyes which were already wet with tears.

"Mother." He spoke gently nearing me and embracing me.

"My boy. My sweet boy how I've missed you." I say as I wrap my arms around him tightly.

"It's good to see you mother." He spoke rocking my sniffling form a tad.

"Don't you ever do that again! You foolish boy you. Running off like that!" I scold pushing him away some and whacking his arm.

"Yes, mother." He replied smiling sadly. I then took a cloth to my eyes trying to regain my composure after all we weren't alone. Arthur then turned to George and gave him a hug whispering to each other as the patted each other on the back.

"You seem different my boy." I heard George speak taking a good look at Arthur.

"Yes well, things are different here Father." He said with a proud grin.

"Indeed...and who's this?" George asked Christopher gesturing to the other young man in the room.

"Oh yes, this is my son."

"Good evening. My name is Matthew its a pleasure to meet you." Matthew introduced himself. A kind looking young man. He had his father's posture but a soft face perhaps after his mother.

We all replied in kind and introduced ourselves as well. I noticed the way Arthur instead of standing near us he went to stand by Matthew. Have we grown so distant in just a mere season?

 **(*Several Weeks Ago)**

 **(*Alfred's POV)**

I had everything packed and I was finally ready to head back. And by everything I mean a small sack of belongings thrown over my shoulder. I was already a distance away from my house as I was headed into town.

"Alfred!" A female voice called out to me. I stopped and turned around to see a young lady running towards me.

"My god I thought I recognized you! It is you isn't it?" She spoke hurriedly.

"Yes that me." I replied with a smile. She suddenly seemed on the brink of tears. Who was this girl?

"Clementine! What's a matter with you child! Running off like that!" An older woman scolded whom I presume if her daughter-wait...did she say...

"Oh forgive me but I've finally found him ma'! It's Alfred from the orphanage! I had heard a rumor he'd been visiting around this season each year. And see ma' I was right!" She rambled on excitedly. Clementine...right? That's what she said? I've only known one Clementine.

"Goodness..." The woman spoke covering her mouth as she neared me covering her mouth some.

"W-wait...so you is the same...Clem from the Carolinas?!" I inquire back nearing shock.

"You do remember! Oh, it's so good to see you again Alfie!" She exclaimed as she wrapped herself around me. My she has grown up I hardly recognized her.

"Clementine!" He mother shouted scoldingly. Clementine then quickly let go of me stepping back before I could return the hug.

"You know better! We're in public! What would we do should rumor spread of you-"

"Oh, ma' you know I don't mean it like..." Clementine tried to defend herself.

"Don't do it again. After all, you're good as taken my girl." Her mother said proudly looking at me. Clem said nothing in return she stared down.

"Well, I hope I haven't gone stirring trouble ma'am." I say confused by their conversation.

"Oh no no. You aren't in fault. By my gracious, you has grown up faster that I could have imagined."

"So says my knees too. It's real nice to see you both. I hadn't thought I'd run into you ladies here."

"Oh well, it was Clementine's idea. She wanted to see you again. And so she has. The spoiled child she is."

"Ma'" Clem pouted embarrassedly.

"I beg ta' differ ma'am. I ain't nothin' special. It's like visiting your neighbors to see their farm dog." I reply.

"That's not true!" Clem protested.

"Well you may be scrappy but at least your humble. And I can respect that."

"Ma!" Clem exclaimed unhappily.

"Thank you much ma'am. But I'm so sorry I ain't as chirpy but I'm afraid I must depart." I said not exactly liking the energy from either of them. Plus I have a schedule to go by so I wasn't lying.

"Oh? Your leaving? Where?" Mrs. Sword asked not allowing the conversation to end so quickly.

"Back north with my uncle and I am on a tight schedule so..."

"Will you be alright? That's such a distance." Clem asked nearing me some.

"Yes, ma'am! So ain't nothing to trouble yourself over." I reply stepping back making it as though I was intending to go.

"Oh but you mustn't leave so soon Alfie! We haven't even caught up properly. Can't it wait some? I missed you ya know?" She went on looking me straight in the eye. Her hazel eyes glistened.

"Clementine reel yourself in. Begging like that! Show some decency." Mrs. Sword nagged again.

"I ain't doin' nothing wrong ma'. He's a close friend from my childhood. Of course, I'd want to talk to him."

"Enough of your nonsense child! We'll be taking our leave as well. Farewell Alfred." She said interlocking arms with Clementine and moving away. I say a small bye as Mrs. Sword dragged away a protesting Clem.

"What just happened?" I ask myself quietly. I blinked several times before shaking my head and laughed at the bizarreness of it all.

Clementine Sword was the daughter of the lady who was married to the man who owned my old orphanage. She often came to play with us when her father visited.

Although it was good to see she is doing well I didn't feel nearly as thrilled as she seemed. Thinking about that time had mixed memories. Her existence was admittedly minuscule in my time there.

I suppose it was nice to see they were at least doing well.

"Achoo!" A loud sneeze startled me out of my thoughts. The sniffling man wiped his nose on his sleeve as he passed by. I shook my head and realized I was supposed to be already on my way. Shit, I'm late!

 **(*Start of spring)**

 **(*Present time)**

The sun had just risen and Victoria was determined to wake early and assist Alice with her makings for breakfast. Alice seemed happy to feed more mouths again. Her spirits had been up to the tasks to play the role of mother and wife and even sister.

"Alice I'm here to assist you!" Victoria cheerfully announced.

"Oh, no need love. I'm just about finished." Alice replied as she stirred her food around keeping it from burning.

"Oh, I don't know how you do it, Alice." Victoria huffed as she joined Christopher and George at the dining table.

"Yes well, I'm old for a reason dear."

"Your not old Alice!" Victoria disagreed.

"If she's old then I'm ancient." Christopher mumbled as he read the paper and sipped some tea.

"Oh, you all shouldn't wallow in your awareness of the inevitability of your death." Arthur spoke groggily as came into the room as well.

"Charming as always." George spoke sarcastically.

"With that sort of talk, you'll never get married." Alice added.

"That's fine." Arthur suddenly more awake with the rising topic.

"Why?" Victoria questioned frowning. Everyone's attention was silently drawn to the conversation knowing of the obvious attraction on her part.

"Why what?" Arthur asked back as he took a seat.

"Don't you want to get married?" She repeated herself.

"In the future perhaps but as of right now no." He spoke with certain and shook his head at the thought. Alice's sensed the hurt on Victoria's face and stepped in taking Arthurs dismissal as insensitive.

"They say it's better to marry young Arthur." She reminded as she began serving plates.

"That's debatable." Arthur mumbled shifting in his seat having this conversation in front of everyone was unnerving.

Matthew then rushed in the room and went to the cupboard and took a couple slices of bread and picked up a ripened apple.

"I apologize everyone for interrupting but I must be off to school early today. Good day." He excused himself politely.

"Have a good day." Christopher replied as Matthew nodded in response and left.

"That boy needs to spend more time at home." Alice commented with a disapproving look.

"He's busy. And he's young he can do it." Christopher replied putting down his paper and focusing on the food put in front of him.

"Ah ah! No eating yet. We need to say grace." Alice spoke to Christopher tapping his hand before he could start eating.

"Ah...of course."

"Christopher, won't you do the honors?" Alice asked with a hidden smirk.

Christopher looked over to George who avoided all eye contact. He could tell Victoria was also pleased with the situation.

"Might I mother?" Arthur asked noticing Christopher's distress.

"No now Arthur, this is Christopher's house let him." Alice dismissed.

"Very well," Christopher agreed not backing down. He has long forgotten the recited prayers of childhood. Everyone then gathered and held hand and closed their eyes for the prayer.

"Ahem...Dear Father above...I hope your almighty-ness should see fit to stoop so low to lend an ear to us mere imperfect humans who wish to have your blessing and wish to give you praise and thanks for once again thank you...god save the queen amen." Christopher ended and let go of Victoria's and Arthur's hand ending the prayer.

He went along like nothing was wrong. He could practically feel the seething look in Alice's eyes. And the disbelief in Victoria's. George was embarrassed and Arthur was holding back a laugh as his face was filled with amusement.

 **(*Several weeks later)**

 **(*George's POV)**

"So you have to leave already huh?" Christopher asked as he leaned on the door to our once shared room.

"I'm afraid so. I would say it's just for work but we left Peter with his teacher remember. I wouldn't want to leave my child for so long." I reply as I close my luggage.

Christopher didn't say anything as we just stood there in silence, it's happened many times during my stay here.

"Matthew is a fine young man." I say out of the blue surprising myself. I just felt the need to speak of him instead of me. He told me of Matthews mother. I can't help but feel for my brother. In our time lost I hadn't a clue what he must have gone and is going through.

"I know...he's more than I could have wished for as a son." Christopher spoke kindly.

"I'm sure he you too Chris." I reply nearing him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Matured enough to comfort me have we Georgie?" Christopher joked punching me in the chest lightly. I laugh and shake my head.

"Don't go there, Christy." I joke back. He rolled his eyes and shoved me out of the room

"Hurry back to England you little shit."

"Language!" I scold with a smile as I made my way down the hall.

"Get out of here Jones." He spoke shoving me forward. It was a nice feeling. Having a brother again. Or just being able to be so close to someone as family and friend.

"Yes, sir." I reply with a salute.

We entered the living room area where everyone was surprising not at. They were all gathered on the patio laughing about something.

We neared the door listening to them converse till they noticed us.

"Father." Arthur spoke standing up as did Matthew.

"Took a while love. What kept you?" Alice asked.

"I couldn't find my socks. Living in the same room as Chris who has the similar socks isn't easy." I kiddingly accuse.

"Lies. He was busy fixing his hair and needed my assistance to make sure his line was straight." Chris teased.

"Fibbing so early in the morning are we Christy?" I taunt back.

"Oh shut up Georgie." He snappily replied.

"Now now children. Let's all get along." Victoria intervened with a smile.

"Indeed. So you've everything correct?" Alice agreed and asked.

"Yes, love. Despite popular belief, I can take care of myself."

"Surely darling." Alice replied with a wave of her hand.

"Alight well I'm off then." I speak as Chris and I step outside.

Alice then stood and neared me and embraced me tightly.

"Be safe you hear. I needn't lose another." She whispered

"You won't. I'll be in your sight sooner than you can count to ten." I reply softly kissing her ear then backing away to say my goodbyes to the others.

"Goodbye, Ms. Tudor I wish you well." I say quickly kissing her on her hand.

"You as well Mr. Jones be safe."

I move to Matthew who readied a horse for me. Apparently, the horse was to be given to the daughter of the captain of the ship I will be taking so there was no need for anyone to take it back.

"Young man...keep doing good. You'll turn out fine I'm sure." I say patting his shoulder.

"Thank you." He responded with a small bow. Such a well behaved boy. How did my brother do it? I then moved to Arthur.

"Father."

"Son...make me proud." Was all I said.

"I'll try my best father." He said back shaking my hand no hugs. A man to man farewell.

"Good...now this is my horse?" I asked Matthew.

"Yes, sir. Shall I attach your bag for you?" He asked gesturing to my luggage.

"That's quite alright I'll handle it. It's bad enough this poor thing is carrying me. Wouldn't want it to have a bag bumping it's bottom all the way there." I say with a laugh as I hoist myself onto the horse.

Christopher then walked up to me and put a hand on my knee.

"Take care." Was all he said before smacking the rear end of the horse sending us charging forwards. I nearly lost my balance as I tried to get control. I could hear their laughter grow quieter as I made my way away.

I couldn't help but feel that my brother wanted to say more but he wasn't one to ever show his sappier feelings. I shake my head and smiling as I finally found a comfortable enough position whilst holding my bag on my lap.

The scenery passed by with a new familiarity that seemed to ache from a further part of my mind. I barely process the other man riding horseback coming forwards and passing by.

I take in the springs beauty despite the lightly chilled air. It was very different than when we arrived. So many memories made here that I shall never forget. The dirt ground turned into a road as I neared the town.

More people came into sight. Women with daughters and friends. Men rushing about or bantering on the sides. A young man walking carrying but a sack, headed down the path as I was leaving. Tipping my head as did he in turn when we passed each other.

Indeed memories I shan't forget.

 **A/N Okay I must again apologize guys. This** **plot covers over years of family drama and we ain't even half way there. We've gotta move fast. Either way a thousand thanks to my guest reviewer(s)! You know who ya are and I love all of ya! Seriously it makes this stupid story push on. Thanks for Reading!**


	9. Victoria Stays

**(*Hetalia does not to belong to me)**

 **(*Alfred's POV)**

It had been a long trip back and my feet were aching with each step. It became to be a pain to be on my feet. So my relief when I spotted the ranch was immense. I took notice of the hoof prints leading away from the house as the ground was still soft from the ice melt.

Perhaps they sold a horse today. I'll have to check which one later. I then sped up my pace hopping up over the patio steps and knock on the door. I take a deep breath and wait for them to answer. I hear footsteps as they make their way towards the entrance and promptly swing open the door.

"Guess who's-!" Was all I said before Christopher shut the door loudly in my face.

"Hey, that's not funny boss! Where's my welcome?!" I shout from the outside and bang on the door. I put my ear against it and listen as hushed shouts became apparent. Oh! Perhaps they were throwing me a welcome party?! Yeah right.

I then step back and set myself down not wanting to stand and wait. I leaned against the door putting my sack on my lap.

"If ya'll can hurry up I'm tired over here!" I shout as I resisted laying on the floor fearing I'd be too tired to get up.

"Well, shit!" I yelp when someone yanked the door open causing me to fall back onto the floor partially inside.

Looking up I got the view of someone's crotch.

"Ah...welcome back Alfred." Matthew spoke moving his leg to the side so I could sit up. But I didn't. I was right. I'm too tired to move right now.

"Help." I say extending my arms up at him.

"Alfred get up." Christopher commanded.

"No, I'm much too tired. My feet will strangle me if I take one more step!" I reply dramatically.

"We've company. Now upright yourself boy." He tried again getting my attention.

I tip my head back and see ruffles brushing the ground. Dresses?!

I then roll onto my stomach and look up. Two women looked down at me with arched brows.

"Uh...oops," I say as I get on all fours and force myself up. My legs feel jelly like as I then latched myself onto Matthew's shoulders. I then spot an unhappy Christopher and an embarrassed Arthur. He looked different and kind of pale.

"Aha...well nice to meet ya, ladies. The names Alfred Jones." I say giving a small wave.

"Jones?" The older of the ladies repeated softly looking at Christopher.

"Yes, he's family...unfortunately." Christopher answered rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, you're too cruel boss. Here I am after weeks of being gone and I get no hello?" I say with a chuckle.

"Hello. Now won't you introduce them, Arthur." Christopher nudged at Arthur with a funny look.

"Of course. Alfred this is my mother Alice. And this is a friend Ms. Victoria Tudor." Arthur stepped closer and gestured to them both.

"Mother, Victoria this is Alfred Jones and resident here as well." Arthur continued.

"It's a pleasure." Mrs. Alice Kirkland said with a tip of her head as did Ms. Tudor.

"Nah the pleasure is all mine! Wow, you've got the same accent too! You is from England right? Wow, amazing. Are you visiting then? What a ways to travel to see little ol' Arthur! But you needn't worry he's doing fine. Got a job as a doctor and everything. I haven't seen him in a while but he's looking great! So yeah it's great your visiting! Welcome!" I spoke with a wide grin.

"Thank you. Rather enthusiastic aren't you?" Mrs. Kirkland replied with a grin.

"Honestly I would be more so if I hadn't lost all feeling in my feet but yes. It's great I get to meet Arthur's family and friends. So how long will you be staying?"

I continued as I was still slanted and hanging on Matthew. Despite my feet, it was great to see everyone.

"Not long I'm afraid. A couple of weeks then we will be heading back." Mrs. Kirkland answered shifting her stance.

"Ah, thats a shame."

"Yes well, why don't we sit in the living room and get caught up there?" Arthur suggested.

"Yes! I mean-Eheh sure thing." I replied stopping myself from shouting.

They all moved to the living room. Matthew took a step but my feet said no.

"What's the matter?" He asked me as I wasn't moving.

"There gone Mattie." I say pointing to my feet that were glued in place.

"Well, I can't drag you dad will be upset." He replied unsure what to do.

"Go I'll make a fool of myself." I whisper.

"Are you sure. Dad'll surely-"

"Yes now go." I cut him off. He slowly lets me go and walks away from me. He looks back at me as he sits next to Christopher. I just stand there as my knees shake a bit. I then reach down and pick up my leg and move it up and repeated the process as I came into view of everyone.

"Are you quite alright?" Mrs. Kirkland asked.

"Oh yes just helping my lower half along." I say with a grin spotting Ms. Tudor snickering behind her hand.

"Alfred stop this and be serious. And take off your shoes you're bringing in mud!" Christopher ordered.

"Ah..." I look behind myself at the dirty footprints leading to me.

"I'll clean that. Um..." I speak as I think for a bit. I then set myself on a clean portion of the floor and proceed to tug at my boots.

"Ugh." I heard Christopher sigh out. My shoes weren't coming off my swollen feet to easy so I had to put some muscle into it.

I grunted as I yanked the boot off and the momentum carried the boot out of my hands and it slung across the room right into a vase I didn't recognize breaking it and spilling roses and water all over the little table and floor. Nobody said anything as the looked at the mess made then back at me.

"Aha...haha...I'm uh gonna clean that too... I'll just uh-"

"Go to your room." Christopher snapped at me.

"Right...I'll do that um..." I spoke weakly with a crooked smile. I then get back on all fours and crawl away. I grabbed my boot that was on the side and thoroughly soaked and continued crawling away.

I really messed up haven't I?

 **(*Author's POV)**

Alfred then slinked away on all fours careful of the glass whilst doing so. Once the soft shutting of the bedroom door was heard Christopher spoke up.

"I'm sorry about that boy he's...a bit a klutz."

"That's fine. He seemed a tad disabled." Alice replied discreetly pinching Victoria to stop her stifled laughing.

"Yes, he ah...has come back from his travels from the south so he is rather tired." Christopher tried to explain.

"I see. Whatever for?" Alice asked.

"Visiting close friends and work and what not."

"I see. He must be tired. Should I have Victoria get him some cold water for his feet?" Alice asked letting her motherly side through. Victoria stiffened at the proposition and stopped smiling.

"No no that won't be necessary. Matthew, won't you check on him?" Christopher asked.

"Ah, sure." Matthew nodded and went to do said task. Once he left Alice spoke up.

"I didn't know you had another boy."

"Yes well...you hadn't asked." Christopher made up an excuse.

"So it seems. And did you know Arthur?" She asked her son.

"Ah...yes but it wasn't my business to tell."

"Oh...I see." Alice replied with an assumption in mind.

"He resembles George doesn't he?" Victoria added. Arthur and Christopher stiffen at her comment.

"He does doesn't he?" Alice agreed. Arthur and Christopher glance at each other nervously.

"Well, they are related after all." Christopher reasoned.

"Ah, that's right. I suppose he's my nephew as well." Alice spoke aloud.

"You've two cousins Arthur. Isn't that neat?" Victoria said cheerfully moving closer to him.

"I know. It isn't new news to me remember?" Arthur replied moving back.

"Oh, that's right. Your family sure is large isn't it?"

"Indeed."

"Wouldn't you want it to be one bigger?" She asked tipping her head to the side a bit staring at him intensely.

"Heavens no." Arthur replied with a scrunched face at the thought of another brother.

"Oh." She replied discouraged.

"Well, they say the more the merrier Arthur." Alice added trying to patch the constant holes Arthur put in Victoria's hopes.

"Not in this-...u-unless you are uh..." Arthur then came to a possibility of a pregnancy.

"Nothing of the sort child. Erase the thought from your mind." Alice snapped realizing what he was implying.

"O-of course." Arthur replied embarrassedly. Matthew then returned as he fixed the buttons on the bottom of his sleeve.

"How is he, Matthew?" Christopher asked hoping to change the subject.

"Being who he is he'll be fine. Although he must have walked all the way here instead of paying for a ride. His feet need a rest." Matthew spoke putting his medical practices to use.

"Poor boy. Sounds painful." Alice spoke softly.

"He'll be alright. That boy is made of elastic steel." Arthur spoke up shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked.

"He's steel like but can be stretched out and come snapping back. Sustainable to lots and quick with recovery." Arthur explained simply.

"Clever." Victoria complimented him.

"Not really. They boys rather dim-witted in a good way." Arthur replied thinking she was speaking of Alfred.

"Indubitably but I was speaking to you."

"Let's use kind words you two." Alice scolded.

"Sorry." They replied quickly.

"Father, should I clean the messes made?" Matthew asked looking at the wet floor and muddy tracks.

"No Alfred will do so."

"Not until tomorrow will he be able. Unless you want him on hand and knee." Matthew reminded.

"So be it." Christopher concluded.

"But-"

"I've made my mind he'll do as I say. Now tell him." Christopher ordered. Matthew looked at his father and was silent and sighed.

"Very well." Matthew obeyed and went to relay the message.

 **(*A bit later)**

They had gathered at the table for dinner. Alfred having done what he was told and used the time after to soak his feet to quell the swelling some.

"Won't you retrieve Alfred, Matthew? Dinner is about ready." Alice spoke up as she stirred the vegetable soup over a flame.

"Yes, ma'am." He responded dutifully and went to do so.

"Arthur ready the bowls for me." Alice instructed ready to distribute the soup.

"Right." Arthur replied and went to retrieve to dishes.

"Alice I've sliced the bread as you asked. Is this alright?" Victoria spoke showing Alice the not so evenly sliced bread.

"Ah...yes love put them on the table." Alice instructed as she realized her and her son would make a dastardly pair in the kitchen.

"Right." Victoria replied happily unbeknownst to the truth.

Matthew then came in supporting a limping Alfred.

"Glad you could make it." Arthur joked as he pulled out a chair for Alfred having already gotten the bowls for the meal.

"Glad to be here. Glad to be back really." Alfred said taking the seat gratefully.

"How was it?" Arthur asked.

"Warm. It's always nice to go back there. But I could do without the traveling bit." Alfred replied as a hot bowl soup was placed in front of him.

"Oh wow this looks great Mrs. Kirk-"

"AHCHOO!" Christopher suddenly gave a purposeful sneeze interrupting Alfred.

"Pardon." He quickly replied after.

"Ahaha yes, mother it looks lovely." Arthur finished Alfred's compliment.

"I'm glad. Now...shall we say grace." Alice replied and sat herself down next to Victoria.

"Shall I?" Christopher asked.

"No." Alice and Victoria quickly responded.

"Right well...then who?" He asked with a grin.

"Alfred, why don't you?" Alice's asked praying he at least might know how to properly pray.

"Me? I ain't a very religious person I'm afraid." Alfred admitted sheepishly.

"Well, then Arthur you'll-" Alice spoke.

"No. Just speak your heart, my boy." Christopher prodded at the suggestion.

"Ya sure?" Alfred asked with a surprised look.

"Yes if I can do it you can." Christopher encouraged.

"Really? You did? Wow...well alrighty." Alfred agreed to the idea. The rest of the table look nervous. They hesitantly took hands and shut their eyes.

"You really did get acquainted with the shovel!" Alfred suddenly announced with a grin stroking Arthur's hand. Arthur blushed.

"Not now. Say grace." Arthur reprimanded through shut teeth.

"Sorry...okay." Alfred apologized and went on properly holding Arthur and Matthew's hand and shutting his eyes.

"Okay well um hello God my names Alfred I'm sure you were aware of my existence already, but I think it'd be polite to introduce myself. So I ain't really certain how to go about this but the boss says to speak from my heart. Ah well, the boss being Christopher not that he's has anything on you haha. You being the real boss heh. So well um might you bless us. And um...thanks for creating us I guess. And might you let us be happy that'd be real nice. Oh, I almost forgot! Say hello to mother for me and tell her that I made it here safely. So yeah that's it...Bye! I mean Amen heh." Alfred finished opening his eyes.

They all just awkwardly sat there slowly releasing each other's hands.

"Did I do alright. I don't feel like being plagued and stuff should I have offended him." Alfred spoke honestly.

They all just stared at him no one speaking. The small period of silence carried on.

"Say something ya'll are freaking me out here." Alfred finally spoke.

"You...did a lovely job love just...enjoy the meal okay?" Alice finally responded softly.

 **(*A couple weeks later)**

"Perhaps I heard you incorrectly?" Christopher said digging finger in his ear.

"I'm afraid what you heard is what I meant." Victoria said with a huff.

"Darling you can't stay here. What'll your father say?" Alice for once agreed with Christopher. Alice was already packed to head over to the harbor where George would be awaiting her and Victoria to travel with them back.

"Tell him I'm keen on staying here and I won't be changing my mind." She said stubbornly.

"And where exactly do you intend to stay?" Christopher asked lowering his voice. The boys were outside waiting for them to see them off.

"Wherever Arthur stays." She spoke clearly crossing her arms.

"Not happening." Christopher rejected immediately.

"Too bad. I'm staying. And once Arthur moves out I'll move with him." She explained her not so smart plan.

"Victoria darling that won't be for a while." Alice tried to dissuade her.

"That's exactly the needed time I will use for our courtship and by the time we get married I'm sure he'll have a steady income."

"Are you serious?!" Christopher exclaimed.

"Entirely," Victoria said completely serious.

"Victoria-"

"You're taking this crush of yours far too seriously." Christopher cut Alice off very unhappy about this.

"It's not a crush! It's love." She insisted.

"Victoria you simply can't stay here-"

"Why ever not?! I won't be able to live another day without him, Alice. I simply can't. So I've decided that I won't. And that's that!" She shouted.

"That's not that little girl! I won't allow it. As the owner of the house, I won't." Christopher pressed.

"I'm not a child! And I don't care! What will you do? Leave me outside? I don't care. I'll sleep outside I will! But I will not go another day without my Arthur!" She persistently insisted as tears began pooling in her eyes.

"Victoria you mustn't do this. This isn't your home-"

"They say home is where the heart is and my heart is with Arthur!" She recited from a book as the tears began to fall.

"Don't do this to me Alice. My love for him is different you said so yourself. Please...I love him." She begged not caring that she was crying.

"I...I'm not your parent Victoria that's true. You're not a child that's also true so...it's not for me to say." Alice relented with her utmost sympathies with the young lady.

"That's right I'm also grown I needn't permission. Arthur ran away so shall I."

"You'll need my permission." Christopher reminded.

"Please, Mr. Jones. Please, I beg of you."

"No." He replied bluntly.

"Christopher if she won't leave with me you must house her." Alice spoke up.

"Why should I?"

"Because your the only one being Georges brother that her father might not send a search party to retrieve her. Should George put a good word with her father he might just agree." Alice explained.

"No." He said simply again.

"You evil man! Why don't you see reason? I love him can't you see?" Victoria snapped.

"No. And frankly you can have you little tantrum elsewhere. Now go home." Christopher said sternly.

"Well tough. I won't cause I'm staying!" Victoria shouted rushing out of the room and opening what was once Matthew's room and locking the door with a loud slam.

"For god's sake." Christopher growled out.

"Please see reason, Christopher. She's...she's in love. Don't you understand a bit of her heartache." Alice tried.

"Love isn't the issue nor an excuse. I'm already housing your son. I'm not running a foster home."

"I'm aware...but...as your sister in law, I'm asking a favor. Please. If it's money you're worried about then I'm sure her father will send her allowance."

"I'm going, to be honest with you Alice. I'm not keen housing a girl fixated on marrying your son just because her stubborn self won't see its one-sided." Christopher snapped out.

"Don't say that. I'm sure my son will come around. And in time the light will come through to him. He'll see her differently."

"Oh, he'll see her differently alright. From a friend to annoyance." Christopher huffed out with an angered laugh.

"Say what you will but you will house her." Alice said finally not wanting to put up with Christopher anymore.

"On one rule will I tolerate her." Christopher spoke before she could leave the room.

"What?"

"She has a time limit."

"Time limit?" Alice repeated confusedly.

"She shall spend no more than a month here. And if Arthur isn't head over heels for her by then. Then she will return home. No other exceptions. Deal?" He asked extending a hand.

Alice pondered a bit before speaking up.

"Very well Christopher we've a deal. Live up to it. No less than a month." She agreed shaking his hand.

"Lord give me patience to do so." Christopher mumbled.

"You need more than that I'm afraid." Alice responded before leaving the room to inform Victoria of the deal that was made.

 **(*A while later)**

"So you're really staying?" Arthur asked for the sixth time.

"Yes, I am now do stop asking Arthur." Victoria replied tiredly as they made their way back to the house after saying a tearful goodbye to Alice.

"But why?" Arthur asked for the third time.

"Because. I like it here." She lied.

"I am not certain of that statement." Arthur added with an arched brow.

"You needn't be. Just know that I'm here to stay." Victoria nodded her head.

"Sorry for intruding Mr. Tudor but this ain't no place for a lady. A house full of men is asking for a headache." Alfred spoke up.

"Well, that's not for you to decide. I can handle it."

"How long will you be staying."

"As long as-"

"A month." Christopher cut in.

"A month is that right? Pfft ahaha good luck miss. You'll need it!" Alfred replied and began jogging towards the stables.

"Excuse me?! Hey, get back here! You little brat!" She fumed stomping her way towards him.

"Ms. Tudor I wouldn't go there!" Arthur shouted chasing after her. His eyes widen as she wasn't looking where she was stepping.

"Ah watch out!" Arthur warned all too late as she stepped into some already flattened horse poop. She ignored him unknowing to her now ruined shoes.

Arthur shook his head frustratedly as he maneuvered his way about following her.

Alfred was going to let the horses roam free for the last bit of daylight as they were beginning to grow restless.

"Now you listen here, boy-!" Victoria started but came face to face with a large four legged animal.

"Hey! You ain't supposed to be in here!" Alfred warned as this particular horse was new and wary of strangers. The horse stepped back and shifted unsure at her sudden presence.

"I said I can handle it. I am not fearful of the creature." She spoke moving closer but inside was uneasy.

"Ya should be. Respect for animals that could kill ya goes a long way." Alfred spoke holding the reign tighter.

"Please, Ms. Tudor lets just leave Alfred to his job yes?" Arthur popped in.

"No. I won't be having some hillbilly know it all belittle me." She spoke having felt offended earlier and not putting up with it now. Especially from someone younger.

"I'm sure that's not the case-" Arthur tried to defuse the situation.

"Who is you calling a hillbilly?" Alfred cut in unhappily.

"I am. Need your ears cleaned?" She snapped nearing him.

"Now I think you best take a step back missy." Alfred spoke frowning also trying to soothe the horse beside him.

"I am Ms. Tudor to you child!" She hissed at him.

"Victoria! Stop this!" Arthur shouted. The horse than neighed and bucked up a bit as the tension was rising.

"I only call ladies by their given name. And you girly ain't no lady." Alfred huffed back with a very displeased look.

Victoria's eyes grew wide in shock as she then promptly smacked Alfred on the face. The horse then kicked it's front legs up neighing louder. Victoria stepped back almost being hit by the powerful legs.

"Victoria!" Arthur whisper yelled. She clamped onto him having been startled.

"Now look what'cha done! Arthur get her outta here!" Alfred shouted angrily as he tried to hold the now excited mustang.

"How-" before Victoria could argue further Arthur covered her mouth and dragged her out of the stables.

She ripped his hand off her lips more than upset. He let go of her completely as the noise of dying down sounds from the horse was heard.

"Who does he think he is?! That horrid boy." She yelled angrily.

"Enough! Recall what mother said and be mindful what you say. This is his house and you are but a guest. And what happened in there was most distasteful!" Arthur scolded scowling.

"Wha-what?! I was not in the wrong here Arthur." Victoria defended herself.

"On the contrary Victoria! And the fact you can't see that is disgraceful! Now go inside. You've done enough." Arthur then gestured to the door.

"I am no child to be instructed!" She protested.

"If you act like one you will be treated so! Now go!"

 **A/N Hey I got this done and on time yay! Although it's a tad longer than expected. And another humongous thank to my persons who've stuck around and came around to see this ridiculous story. Thanks for Reading!**


	10. Arthur's Birthday

**(*Hetalia doesn't belong to me)**

 **(*Author's POV)**

"What you said was uncalled for. Most certainly not how to speak to a lady." Arthur spoke as he laid in Alfred's bed. He was rooming with Alfred as Matthew and Christopher were sharing. All while Victoria got her own room.

"I thought you was asleep." Alfred whispered as he stripped in the dim light.

"Well, I'm not. Did you think I would let you get away scot-free?" Arthur answered not moving to face Alfred. Alfred didn't say anything at first as he changed into his nightwear.

"Not really no. You're you after all" Alfred finally replied as he slipped under the covers squishing Arthur purposely.

"You are less mindful of space than Matthew you know?" Arthur spoke as he elbowed Alfred's side.

"Mhm," Alfred replied uncaring to Arthurs pushing.

"I'm still displeased with you." Arthur stated giving up on moving the heavier youth.

"Don't be."

"It's not that simple."

"Actually it is." Alfred said smirking turning his head to look at Arthur.

"You realize you're going to have to apologize."

"Why?" Alfred asked frowning a tad. Arthur turned his head looking back at him with an arched brow.

"You insulted her that's why."

"She insulted me too." Alfred reminded.

"If you apologize I'm sure she will in turn as well." Arthur spoke then looking straight up.

"But I'm not sorry. I understand I hurt her feelings but I spoke honestly. Should I have called an alligator a lizard?" Alfred reasoned. His thought process resembling Christopher's on the subject.

"I don't think you do understand. Apologizing isn't only to take back what you said but rather to mend things between people." Arthur elaborated.

"Ya know I'd like ta think I'm a kind person...I often forgive easily and move on...but...there's something...about her that I don't want to apologize. I told you before...I respect who I decide to respect."

"Perhaps instead of teaching you how to read I need teach how to speak. Manners more specifically."

"I got manners. For the most part. I know to respect those whom I see fit for respect. And she...ain't one of them." Alfred huffed out.

"She is an old friend...I'd like for you to respect her." Arthur replied.

"I ain't gonna go sticking my tongue out at her or anything. I just ain't that kiddish. I just...don't like her." Alfred clarified.

"I'd be most appreciative if you would though."

"I'm sorry if you think less of me cause of it Arthur but I'm not obligated to like someone. And perhaps only in time might she change my prospects."

"You are so stubborn." Arthur said with a sigh.

"Me? Say that to your ol' pally Vicky. She's much too proud. She has her nose so high in the air she could drown in a rainstorm." Alfred retorted.

"That was rude Alfred."

"Well tough. Forgive me for not speaking kindly of the girl that called me a bratty hillbilly." Alfred bit back turning away from Arthur.

"Alfred you're being childish."

"Don't care. My cheeks stings and I gotta start over with Rogues training to trust people again." Alfred snapped back.

"I'm not trying to be mean Alfred. I'm just saying that you could be the bigger person."

"Fine! I'll apologize. Geez...heaven forbid I ever dislike somebody." Alfred mumbled that last bit feeling a bit betrayed with Arthur seemingly taking sides with Victoria.

"Don't be mad." Arthur spoke looking at the back of Alfred's head. Alfred didn't respond.

"Alfred?...Alfred?...I know you're not asleep." Arthur spoke poking the younger of the two.

"Are you mad at me now?" Arthur asked turning towards Alfred's body. Still, Alfred didn't answer. Arthur and partially sat up resting his weight on his elbow.

He sat there for a bit as he observed Alfred's light frown and forcefully shut eyes.

The youthful handsomeness showed in the dim light. Arthur stared as the quiet once again left his mind to wander. The tinted skin, honey blond hair, and flushed cheek swirled in his vision like a flame. He didn't notice it.

This spark that was lit in the autumn and grew to a flame. It was dimmed in the winter growing cold he became unconsciously aware of it and how he missed it. And in the spring it was fanned back to life. Don't touch it. Don't even think about it, his mind screamed.

Arthur slowly laid himself down feeling dizzy for staring at the flame too long. Arthur felt the need to slap himself for letting his eyes linger. The very prospect of this feeling was a death sentence. But ever since Alfred came back he couldn't help but look, glance, and stare.

He was stiff on moving as he stared up at the ceiling. His mind raced warning, fighting, and denying. Don't be stupid it's not like that! Don't even consider it! The devil will surely drag you to the depths should this continue to grow.

Arthur forced his eyes closed and tried to sleep. Don't look. Don't you-

"I'm not mad." Alfred spoke up. Arthur's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"I'm not mad at you...I'm just...I don't know...I'm just being pitiful really." Alfred laughed lightly.

"Don't mind...I do not blame you for being unhappy." Arthur replied forcing his gaze to keep upward. Alfred then flipped to his side facing Arthur.

"Thanks, I guess...but you realize I'm the one gonna be stuck with her while ya'll are going about your work right?"

"Ah...yes...well...all the more reason to make up."

"Heh...heh..urgh." Alfred tried to laugh but groaned at the thought instead.

"She isn't that bad." Arthur spoke still not turning his head.

"That's still to be concluded." Alfred whined.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Just be a gentleman." Arthur suggested.

"Sure sure...Are you upset?" Alfred asked.

"No...not anymore."

"Then won't ya look at me?" Alfred asked as he stared at the side of Arthur's face.

Arthur tensed but slowly turned his face looking into Alfred's eyes.

"Pals again?" Alfred asked as he extended a hand near Arthur's face.

Arthur hesitantly shook the others hand.

"You really must've worked hard. Your hands are rougher." Alfred said as he took Arthur's hand again and played with his fingers.

"Well, whose fault is that?" Arthur snapped back but the fact he didn't retract his hand took the malice from his words.

Alfred found it funny and enjoyable bending and carefully stretching Arthur's hands.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked hushed.

"Playing with your hands. They're like the real deal ya know. Although with as pale as you are...you still kinda like a doll." Alfred joked as he ran his thumb over Arthur's knuckles.

Arthur said nothing as he just stared at their connected hands. Alfred watched Arthur's eyes as he traced the lines on Arthur's palm.

There was something strange. Something strange inside him. A seed that was long planted in the autumn. That was held dormant in winter and now sprouted in spring. A strange something never to be named. A strange something that shouldn't be.

"I'm not that pale." Arthur randomly defended as though Alfred words had just processed in his head and allowed him to answer.

"Ya are Artie there ain't no denying it. If your eyebrows were still white I wouldn't have recognized ya." Alfred chuckled and released Arthur's hand and poked the older forehead. Arthur then smacked his hand.

"Again whose fault was that?" Arthur quietly growled back recalling the memory.

"Mine sheriff. Guilty as sin." Alfred replied putting his hands up. But was also mindful to quiet his voice.

"Have I ever told you that you're are an idiot?" Arthur spoke putting a hand to Alfred face pushing his head back some.

"Not in the last two minutes no." Alfred said smiling and repositioning his head.

"Well, I thought I'd remind you." Arthur said with a smirk.

"It's been duly noted." Alfred laughed back not looking away from Arthur.

"Good now sleep. Children need their rest." Arthur quipped.

"So do the elderly. G'night." Alfred responded quickly then covering his head under the covers.

"Alfred you tit." Arthur insulted back hitting the younger under the covers. Alfred, in turn, began making bird noises.

 **(*Several days Later)**

"Alfred are you ready?" Victoria impatiently asked as she fixed her hat.

"Hah? Ready for what?" Alfred asked stepping out of the barn still very much in his work clothes. It was almost noon and it was only Alfred and Victoria occupying the Jones' Ranch.

"I spoke of it this morning. You were to take me shopping." Victoria said rolling her eyes.

"Oh...I thought you was jokin'." Alfred admitted as he fingered off his gloves.

"Well I wasn't and it is vital we go today." Victoria urged.

"Why? Didn't you and Mattie go shopping just the other day?" Alfred asked frowning a tad as he wiped his sweat on his shoulder.

"Yes but that was just to browse their options. Today I am to buy it." Victoria explained.

"Huh? That makes about as much sense as tits on a bull. Why didn't ya just buy it the same day?"

"Because I had to sleep on the decision of course. It's not just rumor that I put thought into choosing my gifts." She replied as a matter of fact.

"Uhuh...you gettin' Artie a gift?" Alfred asked having a hunch after spending so much time with her he was the sun to the earth of her conversations.

"How did you ever guess?" She responded sarcastically.

"Ain't gotta be bratty about it. Maybe you'd wanna get Matthew a gift or somethin'." Alfred argued back as he put away his tools still carrying on the conversation. He'd learned to multitask with her constant chattering.

"Well Matthew is kind and worthy of a gift but it'd be silly to give him a gift on Arthur's birthday don't you think?" She replied as Alfred halted in his tracks.

"Birthday?" Alfred turned and asked surprised and intrigued.

"What...didn't you know?" She questioned back with a smirk.

"Aaa don't act all smart. He doesn't know my birthday either." He protested back.

"Well, I do." She said proudly.

"Well yippee for you. What would you like an award?" Alfred argued annoyed with her already.

"No...because Arthur happiness is all that's important." She answered with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh, brother you is more diluted than when I tried to make tea." Alfred mumbled.

"Pardon? If you've something to say speak up." She asked back now frowning.

"Never mind me. I've got work to do." He said waving his hand.

"Nothing doing. You are to escort me into town for shopping." She insisted pushing him away from his work.

"I can't I'm busier than a moth in a mitten right now. I don't got time to go a galavanting about town." He spoke factually as he moved to his station but she stood in his way.

"I said nothing doing. You are going to take me shopping or else."

"Or else what?" He challenged back.

"I...I'll...I-!...Oh, you just must Alfred!" She tried but ended up pleading with him.

"...Why can't you just ask Matthew again?" Alfred asked with double intentions.

"Because his birthday is the day after today and I haven't the time. Plus I wouldn't want to trouble him again." She answered. Alfred grinned inwardly having gotten Arthur's birthday from her.

"...Fine just let me freshen up." Alfred finally relented with a tired sigh.

"Please do." She agreed.

 **(*Later that day)**

"Oh! Welcome home Arthur!" Victoria jumped up from her perched position having waited for his presence each evening as so.

"Ah good evening." He quietly replied.

"My you seem slow are you feeling okay? Here let me take your coat. Was the days work hard? Are you feeling well?" She barraged him as she took his outer layers of clothing and put them aside.

"I'm fine truly. But I must retire to my room I've much to study on." Arthur insisted as he moved away from her.

"Oh I'm sure but please sit and eat. I made dinner just for you. It's important to rest and eat. I'm sure your mother would agree."

"I will eat but I really need to look over some papers-"

"Afterwards Arthur dear. You look tired. Some food will help your energy."

"Or make him sleepy. Don't badger him so much." Christopher chimed in.

"Nonsense Mr. Jones. Age doesn't count with Arthur." She passive aggressively insulted Christopher.

"Age got nothin' ta do with it. A full belly after a long day will have ya tuckered out in yer dining room chair." Alfred added and defended.

"Yes well that wouldn't be good, now would it? I'll eat later okay?" Arthur tried to appease her.

"Very well...but don't be long or I will have to set you down to eat. Okay?" She begrudgingly agreed.

"Yes yes." He said as he moved away and headed for their room. Alfred gave her a satisfied grin as he followed Arthur.

"Where do you think you're going?" She stopped him.

"To my room." He answered.

"Arthur is going there to study you mustn't distract him." She pressed.

"Hah? I ain't gonna distract him."

"Knowing you-you will." She said up turning her nose.

"I won't." He insisted now frowning.

"He needs his space so leave him be."

"Like I said I ain't gonna bug him. I just wanna lay on my bed and rest." Alfred tired and reason.

"Hah! Should I believe you?" She snootily asked back.

"Believe whatever you like I'm going to rest." He said as he left for his room.

"Alfred!" She shouted some again stopping him.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"I told you to leave him be. He's tired and doesn't need your snoring."

"My god lady I told ya I wasn't gonna bother him!"

"And I said-"

"Enough you two!" Christopher cut Victoria off.

"Victoria let the boy be. He won't bother Arthur. So set yourself down and take a breath." Christopher ordered.

Alfred bit back an 'in your face' laugh and gave Christopher silent thanks and left.

Alfred then entered his room to see Arthur laying on the bed unmoving.

"Ah, you ain't even working!" Alfred said exasperatedly.

"Am I not allowed to take a break?" Arthur growled out tiredly.

"No no by all means sleep." Alfred replied earnestly.

"It's just that Vicky was very insistent I shouldn't go to my room should I've disturbed you. I swear she could start an argument in an empty house." Alfred exasperated and sat on an open part of the bed.

"I know I heard." Arthur agreed not having the energy to argue what he also agreed with for the sake of kindness.

"Well, thanks for stepping in." Alfred said sarcastically.

"Your welcome."

"Tough day?"

"Yes...there were one too many patients that came in with nothing more than a slight sore throat." Arthur vented a bit.

"I see. Well, at least you didn't spend your afternoon shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yes, and why didn't you tell me your birthday was the day after tomorrow?"

"Huh? Whats-huh?"

"Your birthday is coming up isn't it?" Alfred asked wondering if she lied to him.

"Oh...yes it is. I had forgotten." Arthur admitted.

"How does one forget their own birthday?"

"I've...been busy?"

"...Right...well I hope you don't mind me spoiling..."

"No no go ahead." Arthur allowed having already an inkling what he was going to say.

"Well...Your best pal Victoria insisted that we go shopping. I had thought she'd already made her mind what she wanted so I relented to her wishes. But little did I know that we'd be there for four hours."

"Ahhh...that does seem..."

"Awful." Alfred finished for him.

"Yes, awful." Arthur agreed.

"And it was for little ol' Artie." Alfred informed with a stressed smile.

"Huh?"

"A birthday gift." Alfred explained simply.

"Huh?!"

"Yep."

"...Strange...once pagan but seems to be evolving in a better light nowadays."

"I wouldn't know. We don't really acknowledge it other than eating a big dinner and being nice to the person really." Alfred agreed and shared his experience with it.

"Indeed...well I apologize having been the cause of it then."

"Wow, you must be tired. You're apologizing." Alfred said with a chuckle.

"Yes so best to enjoy it whilst you can." Arthur said shifting his shoulders a bit.

"Aw but you're so fun to annoy."

"Don't press me Jones. I'm not so tired that I won't hurt you." Arthur threatened unthreateningly.

"Oh, the irony."

 **(*Arthur's Birthday)**

It was the morning of Arthur's twenty-first birthday. And unfortunately, it was a noisier morning than usual.

"What were you thinking? I was supposed to make him breakfast!" Victoria shouted at none other than Alfred.

"Well, I got up early and made food for myself and figured I'd make everyone something ta eat." Alfred explained for the fifth time as he was already serving plates of eggs and beans with a cheeky mint leaf for pizzazz.

"Well, that was stupid! You know it's Arthur's birthday and you serve him this mush of yellow and brown?!" She argued as her anger fumed.

"Well it may be amateur but it's still better than what you've been making." Alfred insulted back.

"Excuse me?!"

"You are excused now get out of the kitchen I'm trying to serve here. And your hollering about ain't helping." Alfred impatiently quipped back.

"No see here-"

"My god why are you two fighting so early in the morning?!" Christopher raised his voice as he trudged into the kitchen.

"Because your son decided to cook breakfast!" She shouted towards Christopher.

"He ain't my da-"

"What's wrong with him making our food?" Christopher quickly interrupted Alfred.

"Because I was supposed to!"

"Well, it's not something to get all ruffled about. The boy gave you a break be grateful. I know I am." Christopher sneakily insulted.

"Hahaha." Alfred laughed as he placed a plate in front of Christopher.

"Oh, you terrible boy! You are cruelly set on being a thorn in my side aren't you?!" She huffed nearing him.

"I ain't no thorn. I'm just going about life as usual." Alfred said shrugging.

"Oh, so you usually cook for yourself?" She asked hotly.

"Uh...Christopher typically cooks breakfast. I cook lunch usually for myself considering they're elsewhere. And dinners a toss up." Alfred explained what it was like before she insisted on staying and cooking for that matter.

"See! You aren't the one to cook breakfast! So if suddenly now then I can only assume it's to irritate me!" She pointed her finger at him.

"Don't go on gettin' a burr in your saddle. It's just breakfast." Alfred tried to calm her.

"No, it's not! I need to show myself worthy alright?! I can't be an eligible wife if some upstart horse breeding cook decides to out do me!" She shouted as tears began welling in her eyes.

"Now now there's nothing to cry about. Settle down." Christopher tried to stop the damage.

"Oh, you men know nothing! Oh, how I wish Alice was still here." She whined as she wiped her eyes.

"I told ya a houseful of men was nothing but asking for a headache." Alfred reminded.

"Oh shut up! You insolent brat! You know nothing!" She snapped at him as tears fell.

"I said settle down." Christopher spoke sternly again as he picked up yesterday's paper.

"No! You lot are so insensitive. It is no wonder you both are unmarried. You should be ashamed!" She growled back as she took a serviette to wipe her face and striking an unpleasant cord with Christopher.

"Listen well girl. You best watch your mouth. You've only a few days left here. You wouldn't want to cut that in half all cause of your snake like tongue." Christopher warned.

"Is this a bad time?" Matthew spoke up as he peeked his head in the room.

"Not at all Matthew. Perfect timing really. Here I made breakfast." Alfred said as he placed the plate on an empty spot on the table for him.

Matthew looked at everyone observing the situation but set himself down for breakfast.

No one said anything as they stiffly kept to themselves. Victoria still looked ready to burst into tears again. Alfred was playing with an extra mint leaf as he blocked a certain already served dish behind him.

Christopher and Matthew ate in silence aware of the thick air.

"Good morning." Arthur spoke up as he entered the dining area.

"Oh, Arthur!" Victoria suddenly spoke up flinging herself into Arthur's chest.

"Ah! Wh-what's the matter?" He asked raising his hands.

"Oh, these two are so cruel. It's your birthday and they ruined breakfast for you!" She explained shaking her head.

Arthur looked at Alfred for an explanation. Alfred, in turn, rolled his eyes and lightly shook his head. Arthur seemed to get the message.

"I'm not sure what you mean but I'm sure everything will be okay." Arthur tried unsurely and slowly pushed her away from him.

"I couldn't agree more. No need to be sad. Here ya go a breakfast just for you!" Alfred said serving Arthur plate across from Matthew.

"Ah thank you." Arthur answered escaping Victoria's grasp and sat himself down.

"Would you like some Victoria?" Alfred offered as he yet was to serve himself.

"No." She as answered as she sneered at him.

"Suit yourself." Alfred said with an another shrug then serving himself and sat down.

"Victoria I think it best you eat." Arthur added as he finished chewing his first bite.

"I kindly refuse." She huffed.

"Mother would think it rude if you didn't." Arthur reminded. Victoria said nothing as she thought on it but refused to budge.

That's when a knock was heard on the door. Christopher sighed as he stood up and went to answer the door. His footsteps were heavy as he made his way to the entrance. He swung open the door revealing a coated man with wavy pale blond hair and a scruffy short beard.

Christopher frowned but the stranger suddenly took the chance to speak.

"Bonjour-"

 **A/N And so the plot thickens! I didn't think I'd finish this but I did it! I tried to spice things up but I'm not sure if I did it well. Still its all thanks to you guys truly! Thanks for Reading!**


	11. Francis Arrives

**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **(*Christopher's POV)**

"Bonjour-"

I slam the door in the strangers face. I stood there standing and staring at the now closed door in shock. I recognized the stranger. And if I'm right and I'm most likely am then...

"Father?" I heard Matthew ask.

"Everything's going to shit." I mumble to myself as I felt my heart beat in my chest. Francis is here.

 **(*A while later)**

It was finally later in the day and I watched Matthew and Alfred associate with Francis outside as they walk the horses around the corral.

Francis and I had yet to have a serious conversation on what exactly happened with Madeline. And if I'm honest I'm not sure if I want to. But I suppose it's best to know the truth in whole. After being told that the stranger with the French accent was his uncle Matthew seemed to look happier than I've seen him in a while.

He's been spending more time with Francis than he has with me during the day. I admit it hurts to watch. To see Matthew happy and chattering as though he was never shy. And even Alfred took a liking to the Frenchmen.

And here I was sulking as I watched them from inside and crinkled the paper of the book I was supposed to be reading.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked. He startled me having forgotten he to was inside and diagonally sat across from me.

"Ah...yes fine why?" I answer a bit too quickly.

"You seem tense." Arthur explained.

"Ah yes...Francis...his presence is unnerving for me." I speak confiding in Arthur. I'm not proud of it but Arthur and I are on a similar page when it came to secrets.

"Oh, I see...about their mother?" Arthur hesitantly asked. I forgot he still thinks Alfred is my son as well.

"No...Matthews mother." I elaborated figuring it be useless to lie to him considering Francis could easily spill the beans.

"Oh? Oh!...and is it a bad thing?"

"What?" I question back.

"That Matthews mothers brother is here?"

"No and yes I suppose...it's...complicated. I haven't seen her for little over sixteen years."

"My...do you miss her?" He asked closing his own book.

"...I can't say that I miss her considering we never had the time to come together. It was...more on the fact I wished she was around for Matthew." I answer with a deep breath.

"Of course of course."

"Arthur love look what I have for you!" I heard Victoria call as she quickly made her way into the dining room where we were seated.

"Huh?" Arthur answered. She came up to him and extended a neatly wrapped gift. Was that what she was doing? I knew it was oddly quiet in here.

"Oh...is this for me?" Arthur replied slowly taking the gift.

"Yes! Congratulations for turning twenty-one!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes, congratulations for surviving one more year without managing to die." I add sarcastically. Must girls make so much extravagance over these things?

"Oh hush Christopher." She snapped at me.

"It's Mr. Jones to you child." I remind sternly. She didn't say anything as she then focused her attention back on Arthur.

"Ah well...thank you, Victoria, I'll open it later." Arthur stepped in before the conversation could escalate.

"Oh no Arthur dear open it now. I want to see your reaction." She said pulled the seat across from him and sat down.

"Well alright." Arthur relented. He then began unwrapping the gift and taking away the protective stuffing protecting whatever it was.

He then got to the center of gift revealing a beautifully crafted teacup and matching plate to go with it.

"Oh wow this is lovely. Thank you very much, Ms. Tudor." Arthur spoke as he looked over the floral paintings decorating the cup. She seemed not quite satisfied with his lack of enthusiasm.

"Yes of course! Anything for you Arthur. I-it's hand painted made of the finest China." She said in hopes of raising his impression of her gift.

"I can tell it's very nice. Thank you." He said as he laid the cup onto the matching plate gently.

"It kind of reminds me of my grandmother's favorite tea cup." I add pointing out what I could tell Arthur was thinking. The cup was very feminine. It looked like something you'd get a sixteen-year-old girl.

"Well, your grandmother had fine tastes!" Victoria turned to me and responded.

"Of course she did. She loved flowers in general. Naturally, it was her favorite pattern." I agree with a small smirk gesturing to the cup. I could see her lip stiffen in offence.

"There is nothing wrong with floral print!" She insisted upset.

"I never said there was." I defended trying not to grin.

"Well, you were insinuating it!"

"Now now no need to get upset." Arthur once again tried to calm things.

"You like it don't you Arthur?" She suddenly asked hurriedly.

"I already said so-"

"And that was very polite of you Arthur." I added with a knowing look.

"Why you-! Why can you just be kind you senile old man?!" She stood and shouted at me as I distantly heard the front door open.

"What's going on here?" I heard Alfred ask as he rushed inside taking off his shoes ready to rumble.

"This has nothing to do with you. Stay out of it!" She shouted putting a hand up to Alfred.

"Well, I come inside only to hear you calling my un-"

"Alright alright, you two let's not start arguing again." I cut in quickly.

"What happened?" Matthew chimed in.

"What happened? I just gave Arthur a gift but this rude old man decided it would be best to humiliate me!" She announced not backing down.

"I said nothing of the sort. You are-" I tried to defend myself growing irritated. I could see a confused Francis watch us intently.

"Do not even try to pin this on me! You know what you did! You may look old but you're hardly a grown up!" she accused back pointing a finger at me. I then stand up not one to be put in my place by this hot headed girl.

"Hey! You best set yourself down missy." Alfred then stepped in for me.

"This isn't about you Alfred-"

"Ya know what? I don't care! All ya done here since Mrs. Kirkland left was argue! You've disturbed the peace in this house more times than a cow farts in a day! You've been struttin' round here like like the sun comes up just hear you crow! So I think it best yourself down before I decide to go against society and tan your hide!" Alfred finished impressively.

No one said anything for a moment taking in what was just said.

"Alfred that wasn't-" Arthur then stood up a spoke.

"Was that a threat?!" She neared him and got in his face.

"Yeah, it was! Need ta clean yer ears?" Alfred snapped back. She then grabbed his dirty worn vest and brought him down to her level.

"Hey-" I tried to intervene.

"I will not tolerate your disrespect little boy. Know your place! I am older than you-"

"So is Christopher! And yet you talk to him like he was me! Well, he ain't! And if you had good parents they would've already wiped ya by now!" Alfred shouted back not intimidated.

She fumed and her eyes widened as she then shoved Alfred back knocking him off balance.

"Alfred!" Arthur called worriedly. I try and grab him but just managed to grasp his vest to helping much. He caught his footing not completely falling over. Matthew then rushed over to help him up.

"Victoria! That was very uncalled for! Are you all right Alfred?" Arthur spoke nearing Alfred as well.

"I'm not sorry. He insulted my parents. I won't have that sort of talk." Victoria spoke much calmer but still frowning. The hypocrisy this girl spouts is mind boggling.

"You've got a lot a lot of nerve girly. Too much if you ask me." Alfred said already back on his feet.

"I could easily say the same for you!" She argued back.

"That's ENOUGH!" I shout tired of this also having gotten violent again. Everyone looked at me.

"Victoria you are to leave! Alfred go to your room." I ordered.

"What?!" Victoria exclaimed.

"You heard what I said! You are to be on passage back to London by two days time!"

"You can't! It hasn't been a month! Please!" She begged.

"Actually I can. And I don't care anymore. You've used up your welcome here! Now go to your room and start packing!" I said pointing to the hallway.

"You can't do this! I won't go! I-"

"I can and I will! Now for the last goddamn time Victoria go!" I said raising my voice. She began crying and stubbornly didn't move. I was extremely angered further by the girl's disobedience and had had enough.

I then go up to her and grab her by her arm.

"Hey! Unhand me!" She protested trying to get away from me. I then drag her through the hallway and open her temporary room and shoved her inside.

"Now pack!" I shout before closing the door in her face and turning to leave.

Making my way back to the others their eyes were set on me. It's tough to be the oldest but someone has to make the hard decisions.

"Alfred go to your room-"

"Boss I didn't mean any trouble-" he tried to apologize.

"I know but you acted brashly as well. Now go." I say calmer but still stern. He looked at me and then looked down defeated. He then silently made his way to his room.

I gave a long sigh and plopped myself back on my chair. Matthew and Arthur follow Alfred down the hallway. Once they left Francis took a hesitant seat catty-corner to me.

"It seems you've your hands full." Francis said light-heartedly with a sheepish smile.

"You don't know the half of it." I say pinching the corners of my eyes.

"I believe you...it must be hard."

"I suppose...when Matthew and Alfred were younger it was...but they got older and were more independent. Then Arthur and Victoria came by...things have been more complicated since."

"Raising two kids is difficult but a house with four young adults seems like a challenge." Francis sympathized.

"Three young adults now." I say reminded at what just happened.

"Ah yes, three...are you sure it's fine to kick her out? Isn't it a bit cruel?"

"Not really no. She is only here cause she's infatuated with Arthur." I explain.

"Ah I thought I sensed that...so if they are in love then why separate them?" He asked.

"It's one-sided." I defend.

"Are you sure?" Francis questioned.

"Pretty sure yes."

"Then you aren't certain?"

"Alright fine I'll ask the boy will that quell you?" I propose irritated.

"...I suppose...I don't mean to be a bother-"

"We'll forgive my snappiness but I am tired of troublesome guests."

"Aha...well I promise my stay won't be long. I should leave soon anyways. My sister will want the news as soon as possible."

"..." I say nothing and a beautiful face enters my memory.

"You still are in agreement with it correct?" Francis asked unsure how to take Christopher's silence.

"Yes...what am I suppose to say? No? It's the boy's mother for gods sakes. I couldn't deny either of them this out of spite." I say with another deep sigh.

"That's thoughtful of you. My sister will take that to heart. After her husband's death...nothing is holding her back from seeing Matthew. She is...just afraid."

"Afraid of her ghosts?" I question back.

"Non...of rejection..." He explained. Afraid of rejection?

"Well...no need now...Matthew may be hurt but he's much too kind for his own good."

"Yes...he's a very kind and mannered young man. He reminds me of my sister very much." He said with a soft smile.

"But...what of you?" He continued.

"Me?"

"Will you hold a grudge?" He elaborated.

"...I can only regret that Matthew didn't have a mother. I tried...I try to hold a grudge...but grudges become much too heavy after so long. I came to a conclusion...it was her loss...she didn't and won't ever experience Matthew for that long while...At the same time, I fear when I see her she'll be like a stranger. Nothing connecting us but Matthew."

"...you...feel for her?" He responds slowly.

"No...how could I? I am not like Victoria...in love with the thought of loving someone. I'm old and sensible. I know it's not love." I clarify.

"Sensible enough to admit there is some care for her? From the way you speak of her...like a dream...gentle but hurt..." Francis tried.

"You are still on the inexperienced side Francis. Aren't you only twenty-four? You've much to learn. Of course, I care for her...I laid with her...she had my son. A gift I could never thank enough for." I spoke honestly.

"Then perhaps...is it because of Alfred?" Francis said carefully.

"Alfred?" I ask back.

"More specifically the boy's mother." He explained further. I forgot he probably thinks Alfred is also mine.

"His mother is dead." I say bluntly answer in hopes of trying to stop his questions.

"O-oh...pardon I didn't mean any disrespect."

"It's fine. Just remember you aren't always owed any explanation."

"Of course...and...I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you but...it happened years ago no need. Not for me at least."

 **(*Meanwhile)**

 **(*Victoria's POV)**

Those evil men! Those insensitive bastards! Who does he think he is? Kicking me out?! I'll be sure Alice will hear of this and she'll set Christopher straight!

I angrily grabbed my suitcase and began throwing all my clothes inside messily. But leaving means...leaving Arthur. I stop my actions to wipe my face. He's my only hope.

If I confess to him then...then he could convince Christopher and we couldn't properly court. And once he has enough money saved up we will move from this god forbidden place. We'll have a cozy place to our own and in time we'll have children and everything will be perfect.

I clench my teeth and grip my handkerchief. But that's only possible is I convey my feelings to him. It's definitely not aligned with society for me to do so but in this situation, I feel a push is needed.

I put a determined face and began thinking how I would go about telling him. Should I tell him tomorrow? No Christopher will probably have me at the harbor at the first signs of dawn.

Tonight then? I don't think I have any another choice.

 **(*A bit later)**

 **(*Author's POV)**

Alfred and Arthur were in their shared room when a light knock was heard on their door. They both looked at each other stopping their conversation wondering who it could be. Alfred then stood and went to open the door.

There stood a pink eyed Victoria behind the door.

"Yes?" Alfred answered not having much patience in his tank for her anymore.

"I wish to speak to Arthur." She answered not looking him in the eye.

"Arthur she wants to speak to you." Alfred turned and informed Arthur. Arthur stood and went over to the two younger.

"Ms. Tudor?" Arthur questioned as Alfred stood to the side allowing Arthur to take his spot at the doors entrance.

"Please don't call me that Arthur. I know you might be upset but...might we talk?" She pleaded with him

"I doubt Christopher wants you to be out of your room." Arthur replied.

"I know but I just must talk with you."

"We are talking now. Now say what you want to and hurry back."

"I don't care if I get in trouble because it is important I talk with you in private." She whispered.

"I don't think that would be appropriate given the circumstances." Arthur rejected her proposal.

"Oh Arthur please it...it means so much to me. I want what I say to be only for your ears." She said sneaking a glare at Alfred.

"Whatever you must say it will be here Ms. Tudor." Arthur insisted.

"Why are you acting so cold to me?" She whined.

"Because I am not pleased with you." He admitted simply.

"...I wish you weren't. No one here is on my side. You're the only one Arthur. Please don't push me away." She spoke as her eyes began watering.

"I never understood it. You stay here with a house full of strangers...such a distance from your family and friends all for what?" Arthur questioned frowning.

"That is what I am trying to tell you. So please won't you listen?"

"I am listening."

"Oh, you're much to mean to me, Arthur." She said with a small hiccup. They stood there for a moment as she tried to fight back tears.

"I...I love you." She whispered but was audible to Arthur.

"..."

"I love you, Arthur Kirkland." She raised her voice and spoke clearer. She looked in his eyes and went to hold his hand.

"Ms. Tudor..." Arthur tried to form the right words but Victoria then picked up his hand and pressed it to her cheek.

"I love y-you so much." She kept on with her confession. She began panicking as his hand did not move against her face.

"P-please don't deny me. I will do anything." She became scared as he said nothing. Arthur slowly pulled his hand away from her teary face.

"Please." She didn't let go of his hand.

"Ms. Tudor...I am flattered by your show of affection but it makes me grieve for you that I must be truthful. I am sorry but I do not carry the same feelings for you." Arthur spoke eloquently taking his hand from her grasps.

"Don't do this." She pleaded as her face crumpled into misery.

"If I said otherwise I'd be lying. It would only be worse." Arthur tried to console her.

"But I love you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Yes it does...it means that you will have to get over me. Find someone as devoted to you as you are to me."

"I will never love again if not you." She persisted.

"That's not true. Think of my mother. She once loved my true father but after his passing, she found George and fell in love again. So please understand." He reasoned.

"B-but-"

"No Victoria...go home Victoria...Please for your own wellbeing. It's been said before. A houseful of men is no place for a lady." Arthur was stern but gentle. She stared him straight in the eye looking for some sort of wavering but found nothing but cold green eyes.

She then began shaking and covered her mouth and turned and dash to her temporary room. She slammed the door behind her in turn Arthur slowly closed his.

"Everything okay?" Alfred asked.

"Never been better...never been better." Arthur said shaking his head with a bitter laugh and plopping down onto the bed.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Alfred asked sitting next to him rubbing shoulders.

"I'm afraid so. Making girls cry isn't something I take joy in."

"Well, of course, ya don't...if anything, you mister take joy in making me cry." Alfred said nudging Arthur a tad hoping to cheer him up. Arthur chuckled a bit at this.

"Do I still have to apologize to her?" Alfred spoke up.

"You know what? If I'm honest I don't particularly care at this point." Arthur admitted falling back onto the bed with a sigh. Alfred did the same turning his head to look at Arthur.

"Well cheer up! You did the right thing. And I promise ya sounded mature the entire time." Alfred complimented.

"Is that so?" He responded tiredly.

"Mhm. You rejected her in the slickest way I've ever seen." Alfred exaggerated.

"You're an idiot." Arthur said pushing Alfred.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Alfred said with a smile happy they were on better terms now. He then rolled partially on top of Arthur who grunted in surprise.

"Alfred get off! You're heavy!" Arthur said as he rolled Alfred on his side off him.

"Hahaha." Alfred laughed as he rolled back but landed face to face with him. Their stomachs and legs pressed together as Alfred bent his elbows against Arthur's head.

Their faces so close they could feel each other's breath. Arthur looked straight into Alfred's eyes as the devil seemed to blow on the figurative flame. It flickered and swayed at the closeness.

Alfred felt and enjoyed the human touch. Up till now, he'd really hadn't acknowledged the sprout of a bud that grew in him. These eyes...these green eyes seemed to grow as they laid on him. But now the curiosity was there.

"Your eyebrows are rather thick aren't they?" Alfred randomly spoke Arthur snapped out of the devils trance and shoved Alfred off him.

"Shut up you insufferable yank." Arthur snapped back sitting up. He then felt Alfred's calloused hand gently grasp his. Arthur looked at Alfred questioningly.

"Pals?" Alfred asked squeezing Arthur's hand.

"...Sure." Arthur relented with a small grin. They sat and laid there in silence a bit just enjoying each other's company.

"And don't worry I like your eyebrows."

"You little-" Arthur let go of his hand and grabbed a pillow and began whacking Alfred relentlessly.

 **A/N What an escalating chapter. I just needed Victoria out of the picture by the end of this chapter. I've got a plot schedule after all. Still, I hope you liked it! I had some writers block at the beginning of this but I'm glad I pulled through. Feel free to share your thoughts and ideas! Thanks for Reading!**


	12. Two Birthdays

**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **(*Arthur's POV)**

Day by day everything went on normal after Victoria's departure. And I suppose it wouldn't be so surprising she didn't leave all that willingly. She even tried to kiss me. I pulled my head back so she ended up pecking my chin.

Although Alfred and I still shared a room because of Francis brief stay. And once he left to deliver good news back to Matthew's mother I didn't move. Move rooms that is. Matthew brought it up one evening but I said that I was fine sharing a room. After all, I had done so for the majority of my life up till now.

And so here I am seated in the handcrafted desk in our humble room. It was night and I was up writing a short story that came to my mind earlier today. Just because I am a doctor doesn't mean I have to stick to that and that only.

Alfred was sprawled out on our shared bed snoring lightly still in his day clothes. I came to a point to my story was no longer a short story and became two full chapters. I guess I had gotten lost in my work. I can only wish I could do this for a living. But I don't think anyone would be interested. And rejection is intimidating.

I've never shown anyone anything I've written before for that reason. But as I devoted do much time to it I wish it to be worth something. In hope, my story would at least make someone smile. My hand had become stiff and it hurt to reposition it back to its natural state.

I looked back to Alfred's sleeping form. I should ask him...to...to...ah what am I thinking? He can barely read children's stories! I sigh as I look over at my finished second chapter. I then look back at my aching hand. So much time was put into this.

It's like a loving mother who cooks a grand meal that she slaved over hoping it would be good and fulfilling. Will they like the way it tastes? Will they even find time to sit down and eat? I laugh at myself for thinking in made up scenarios.

I glance at Alfred and stood up. I'll still have to wake him up to change clothes. He'd city the sheets if he went to bed like that. I wake a few paces to the bed and grasped his shoulder and leaned closer to him. A flame swayed.

"Alfred...Alfred wake up!" I whisper yell.

"...Mmm..." He moaned and stretched his legs.

"Alfred wake up. Go and change your clothes." I say shaking him more.

"Mmmmm..." He groaned in response and rubbed his eyes.

"Come now Alfred, go put a pair of clean clothes." I say slapping his face softly.

"Gee Artie not only can you kill the fun you sure now how to end the sleep." He whined with a sleepy voice.

"You can sleep after you've changed. You are covered in dirt. I don't intend on sharing a bed with a walking stable." I say sitting back down at the desk.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Plus I'm a walking farm dirt or not. I'm just that handy." He said sitting up.

"Whatever pleases you now go change." I roll my eyes as I go back to looking over my papers. He chuckled as he stood up and went to the door.

"Whatcha' doing?" He stopped and came closer to me.

"Reviewing what I wrote," I answered simply. I felt my heart began to speed up a bit.

"For work?"

"N-no," I answer pulling the pages closer to my chest.

"...You did all that?" He asked now leaning over my shoulder. What happened to changing?

"Yes, I did."

"Wow...Amazing."

"How could you know?"

"Well I don't know what all those words are talkin' about but the fact that you got that many words in yer head is what's amazing."

"Not really."

"But it is Artie! What's it about? Is it a story? You said you wanted to be a writer, didn't you? Are ya gonna write a book?"

"You ask too many questions." I shake head as I gather my papers and stack them in order.

"Well, I can't help it. It's hard to figure what you're thinking on the daily. But look here you wrote them down for me. Convenient right?"

"This isn't a diary Alfred!"

"I know I know. But these words still came from your head right?"

"W-well yes."

"Then that's all I need to know!"

"What are you suggesting?" I ask turning to face him fully.

"Huh? Well ah...well I can remember that day we spoke on the way home and you said you had wanted to be a writer. So I just want to encourage you." He said with a smile.

"Oh."

"You don't sound happy."

"Well...I wouldn't expect you to understand but it's rather unnerving to put what I make out there. So it isn't so easy."

"..."

"Well...you're right...I don't have a straight answer for you. I wouldn't expect I'd get it either." He finally spoke leaning back. He seemed upset. Did I upset him? I upset him.

"W-well pay no mind this sort of thing is just a hobby. Nonsense really." I say placing the papers in my hands down.

"It ain't nonsense. Keep going. I've faith in ya Artie. You're smart, young, and British remember!" He said with a bright half smile. It was genuine but dimmed.

"Go change Alfred the fumes you are admitting are making spew utter rubbish." I say quickly turning away from him.

"No no Artie this is the part where you say that if you were to be a successful writer it will be solely on the fact you are qualified." Alfred quipped back nearing the door.

"Oh hush!" I shouted as he laughed and left the room.

 **(*A few months later)**

 **(*Author's POV)**

"Mattie!" Alfred shouted as he clobbered Matthew once he set foot inside after just getting home from school.

Alfred then picked Matthew up from the floor and began swinging him around.

"A-Alfred! P-put meee dooown!" Matthew spoke up as he was swung around in a tight grasp.

Alfred then stopped giving Matthew a bit of whiplash.

"Geez Alfred, what's the matter?" Matthew asked holding his head from being dizzy.

"Well, I completely forgot it was out birthdays today. But once Christopher got home and making a huge meal I was reminded. And I've been waiting here unable to eat any of the food cause they said I had to wait for you. I've been starved all cause you decided you wanted to have extra time to learn about how the butt is connected to the back!" Alfred whined shaking Matthew by the shoulders.

"A-A-Alfred stop sh-shaking me!"

"Oh sorry!" Alfred stopped. Matthew put a hand to his forehead and took a small breath.

"Now come on Mattie lets eat! There's no time to lose!" Alfred said dragging Matthew to the dining room where Christopher and Arthur were sat and already eating.

"Ahh! Y'all started without us!" Alfred said quickly sitting down.

"Matthew is home so we started."

"You told me to greet Matthew on purpose! You two is like a snake in the grass." Alfred huffed as he began filling his plate up with food.

"Oh come off Alfred. Just eat. Take a seat Matthew serve yourself." Christopher spoke.

"Thank you, father it looks great." Matthew responded taking a seat across from Matthew.

"How was school?" Arthur asked Matthew.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm enjoying it. So it's going well."

"That's good. I wish you the best. I know it's hard work." Arthur responded then taking a bite of his dinner.

"Thank you."

"He's right Mattie. If you like something ya should do it. Then work won't seem like work." Alfred added with a cheek full of food.

"Mm," Matthew responded as he to began to eat. They ate in silence as the shouts of clattering dishes was the only sounds. Christopher noticed his son's lack of appetite.

"Is something the matter Matthew?" Christopher asked.

"Ah no I guess I just lost my appetite." Matthew replied setting his fork down.

"Did I do that? I might've shook ya to hard. I'm sorry." Alfred spoke up.

"No well...no it's not your fault. I think I'm just tired." Matthew said standing up.

"Mattie?" Alfred asked softly as Matthew left the dining room.

The three left just looked at each other unsurely.

"I'll go talk to him after dinner." Christopher said as he continued eating. He could help but feel he knew what was wrong.

"He seems...down." Alfred said not eating anymore.

"I have a hunch why," Arthur replied.

"Ya do?"

"It's about his mother...right?" Arthur responded slowly.

"It's likely," Christopher answered.

"...What about her?" Alfred asked.

"She wishes to visit him. That is the whole reason Francis came by." Arthur answered

"Oh yeah...So he's nervous?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Arthur asked but regretted it.

"Well...if I were Matthew...then...yeah I guess I would be wary." Alfred said leaning back onto his seat.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Arthur apologized.

"Huh? Ah, no need Artie. You're right...I don't know what it's like. I wouldn't understand." Alfred said scooting up and picking up his fork but couldn't seem to eat.

Christopher looked between the two curiously. He was used to them arguing but they seemed to grow careful with each other as of late.

"T-that's not what I...never mind." Arthur gave up as he to tried to eat.

That's when a knock at the door was heard. Everyone looked at each other than at the door.

"I swear to god if it's another relative I'm going to kill somebody." Christopher growled out as he stood up to answer the door. He marched to the door swinging it open.

It was a post man. But why so late?

"I have a special letter needed to be given to a Mr. Jones?" The man asked taking the special letter into his hand.

"That's me," Christopher answered.

"Oh, here you go sir, sorry to disturb you." He said tipping his hat and turning off and leaving.

"Thanks..." Christopher mumbled as he shut the door and stared at the letter with unblinking eyes.

"Who was it?" Alfred asked.

"..."

"Boss?" Alfred asked again.

Christopher turned around slowly not taking his eyes off the letter.

"I'm going to bed. Arthur clean up won't you?" Christopher said then leaving not waiting for an answer"

"Right," Arthur responded but his words didn't reach Christopher.

"..."

"..." Arthur and Alfred look at each other worriedly.

"I wonder who the letter was from." Alfred asked placing his fork down again.

"Madeline."

"Who?"

"Matthew's mother." Arthur clarified.

"Oh!...Oh...I see." Alfred said glumly.

"Are you done?"

"Huh?"

"Are you done eating? I have to clean up." Arthur said not finished but didn't have any intention to.

"Oh yeah...should I help?" Alfred offered.

"If you want sure," Arthur said gathering the dishes.

"Hey, Arthur?"

"What?"

"Pals?" Alfred asked out of the blue.

"What brought this on?" Arthur asked setting down the still food covered dishes.

"Well, I don't know...Christopher says I'm socially inept. Heh...but it feels like we aren't on the best of terms." He explained trying to find the right words as he took his fair share of dishes to wash.

"Well, I wouldn't say you are socially inept. More like socially awkward." Arthur said with a laugh.

"Very funny Artie. But I'm serious. I feel like I'm walking through a cursed graveyard when I'm with you."

"That sounded like an insult," Arthur asked back with a raised brow.

"It wasn't. Why would I insult you?"

"Pardon my memory but wasn't it you who said that I was fun to annoy me?"

"Well, it's different cause you know I don't mean it." Alfred tried to elaborate.

"And you think I do?" Arthur spoke stopping his actions.

"No...I...ah gee why do friendships gotta be so messy! It makes my ass itch!" Alfred said flustered.

"I make your ass itch?" Arthur asked back with a laugh.

"Yeah you do." Alfred huffed. Arthur then slapped Alfred's behind none too gently.

"There better?"

"Brazen are we now? Gee Artie, I didn't know you had it in ya!" Alfred said cracking a smile.

"Shut up." Arthur shot back with a smile and a light blush.

"See this is what I mean by annoying you! Just chitter chattering. A joking argument." Alfred pointed out gesturing with each word.

"I understand what you mean Alfred. And I agree. We've been walking on eggshells. Although there isn't a definitive reason as to why."

"Well, I think it's shit. We're friends ain't we? So let's be friends! No need to be cautious. If ya got an issue just tell me honestly. How 'bout it?" Alfred said determinedly.

"..."

"..."

"Very well."

"Haha see all it takes is good communication-"

"You are still stupid though." Arthur added for good measure.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

 **(*A bit ago)**

 **(*Authors's POV)**

"I'm not sure Francis," Madeline said as she stared at her empty bags of luggage.

"Madeline this is what you've wanted since he was born! How could you possibly give up this opportunity? If you back out now he might not give you another chance."

"You...think so?"

"Not really but still the sooner the better."

"I suppose so." She said as she went about pulled out clothes and accessories and laid them out on her bed. Francis just sat in the corner of the room reading an undignified book.

"But...what if he dislikes me?" Madeline stopped and looked over to her younger brother.

"I have told you many times already Madeline. He won't dislike you. In fact, he said he cares for you."

"You think so?"

"Indeed."

"What if he hates me?"

"He won't hate you. Either of them. Christopher is rather grouchy but kind. And Matthew is just the sweetest thing. He looks just like you but male." Francis said.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do," Francis said with a nod. Madeline went back to packing her things for a bit.

"What if we don't get along?" She asked again.

"Madeline my sister please...during my short stay I can say with certain they won't mistreat you. Christopher said himself he doesn't hold a grudge. And Matthew although uncertain he was brought to tears to hear of you."

"Truly Francis?"

"Yes, dear now pack. The soon the better remember?"

"Yes, I suppose so." She said as she started folding her clothes.

"Francis?"

"Yes?"

"You spoke of other boys there?"

"Yes, I did why?"

"Didn't you say one of them was of Christopher's blood?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, his name is Alfred Jones."

"Alfred Jones...born of another woman?" She asked staring at her clothes unblinking.

"Yes...his mother is dead." Francis spoke solemnly.

"D-dead?"

"I'm sad to say so. He's such a cheerful young man." Francis said as he remembers Alfred's chattering and enthusiasm.

"So he's a widower?"

"I'm not sure...he avoided the topic of her completely." Francis admitted with a sigh.

"I see..." She responded as she went back to packing.

"I feel like I'm visiting a stranger." She continued.

"Well in a way you are. It's not as though you had time to get close."

"I guess so...It's just that I know what I want from my son...but I'm not sure what I want from Christopher." She admitted.

"You want something from him?" Francis asked curiously.

"A-ah well...I don't know." She blushed.

"You feel for him non?" He asked with a sense of déjà vu.

"What are you suggesting Francis?"

"You laid with him. You had his child. It'd be agreeable to feel for him."

"That's was so long ago though."

"That does not change anything dear sister. Be honest. I could never judge you."

"...I can't say right now. Perhaps when I see him in the flesh I could tell."

"Fair enough. But answer me this. Would you cry if he were to die?" Francis asked.

"..."

"..."

"...I...what a horrid thing to ask Francis." She scolded as she turned back to her clothes.

"I'm sorry to upset you. It's just that I only want to see you happy with the man you love...truly love." Francis apologized standing up and walking towards her.

"I know...and I can't thank you enough for crossing an ocean on behalf of me." She said giving him a hug.

"Anything for my lovely sister of mine." He said with a warm smile.

 **(*Present time)**

 **(*Author's POV)**

After cleaning up his own birthday dinner Alfred and Arthur laid in bed trying to sleep.

"Hey, Arthur?"

"What?" Arthur answered.

"Do miss home?"

"...yes I suppose I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well...it's because what Victoria said before leaving." He explained.

"Don't mind her. She's was just speaking out of emotion." Arthur said turning closer to Alfred.

"But...after you establish yourself as a doctor...what then? Will you go back to England?"

"Well, when I first came here I thought I would make a new life here but..."

"But?"

"But I'm not sure if I could live here. It doesn't feel like home no matter how many months pass." Arthur admitted.

"I understand that much. I'm the same way with the states." Alfred said with a small laugh.

"Mm."

"So? Will you move?"

"Perhaps when the time is right," Arthur spoke as he felt oddly warm and flattered.

"What time do you think is right then?"

"Not for a while longer but...I myself have to figure things out."

"You do that...and if you do go you'll write right?"

"Yes we are pals aren't we?" Arthur said with a smile.

"Heh yeah, that's right." Alfred said looking back up at the ceiling.

"And you?"

"Me?" Alfred asked back.

"You leave for the winter remember?"

"Yeah...I do...would you like me to write?"

"Well...if you want to that is." Arthur mumbled.

"Of course but don't expect perfect spelling." Alfred replied with a laugh.

"I won't don't worry."

"Aw, you're too cruel bos-ah I mean Arthur. Haha."

"Oh be quiet and go to sleep."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

 **(*...)**

"Well well well. If it isn't the number one hillbilly boy Alfred?" Victoria sneered with her slicked parted hair and thin lips.

"The heck is you doin' here Victoria?! You are supposed ta be half way across the ocean by now." Alfred said frowning.

"Well, I'm back because I receive a letter." She said waving a folded white letter.

"Don't tell me the boss let you back here?!"

"No, and frankly the old man can just rot. I'm here cause Arthur wrote me."

"Hah?!"

"That's right." Arthur suddenly passed me.

"He reconsidered my offer. We are going back to England...together." She said with an evil smile.

"This can't be! He rejected you!" I persisted confused by these turn of events.

"I reconsidered Alfred. No need to shout." Arthur responded intertwining his arms with Victoria.

"B-but I thought...you...you're serious?" I felt my blood run cold.

"I am. I've enough experience. I can go back to my family and start one of my own." He said with such a kind smile. I felt sick. My head pounded.

"But what about...me and Matthew and Christopher? Won't you say a proper farewell? This is just so sudden." I say hoping he'd stay long enough to at least explain his reason for this further.

"I already did. So I think it's about time to say goodbye. It was a pleasure knowing you." Arthur spoke as Victoria rested her head on his shoulder. They turned to leave.

"W-wait! Arthur hold on!" He couldn't seem to hear me and even as fast as I ran I couldn't catch them. I couldn't breathe. I painted and my visioned blackened.

When I opened my eyes next I was at on a corner of a street I didn't really recognize. I was dressed in raggedy clothes and my hands were covered in dirt. People passed by giving me disgusted looks.

"Well, it isn't the loudmouth swine." An all to familiar voice said.

"Victoria," I growled back.

"Don't take that tone with my wife." Arthur suddenly stepped in.

"Arthur!" I say standing up.

"Get away. Look at yourself Alfred. Poor and weak and reading of o foul smell. Don't come any closer."

"But Arthur-"

"No! Look at yourself! And I thought you were uneducated before." Arthur snapped at me.

"He's right Alfred. Dad told me that if you aren't going to use your brain then use your back. But look at you...nothing but a beggar." Matthew spoke suddenly next to me.

"M-Matthew?! How did you-"

"Your fat mouth did nothing but consume money. Truthfully it was a relief you moved out! What skill is scooping poo?" Christopher appeared on my other side.

"What are you wallowing in your own self-awareness of your uselessness? Pitiful." Victoria spat at me.

"No! I can do stuff!"

"What? You give horses hay and sleep! Admit it!"

"Why are you doing this?" I ask breathing heavily.

"Because you want to feel sorry for yourself that's why!" Victoria shouted.

"Man up! You've acted like a child for the last seventeen years! What help have you been?!" Christopher shouted.

"Stop being a bother and do something!" Matthew yelled.

"Do the world a favor and just d-"

"NO!"

 **(*...-)**

My eyes snap open with an anticlimactic result. I vaguely remembered what I was dreaming about. It was still dark outside. I frowned and picked up my pillow and body slammed Arthur.

"GAH!" He shouted as I press my weight on him and the pillow.

"A-Alfred! What's the matter with you?!"

"Nothing!" I huffed getting off him satisfied with his pain and turned onto my side.

"You don't just randomly crush someone like that for nothing! What did you that for?"

"I had a dream."

"A dream?" He asked slightly winded.

"You were being an ass."

"In your dream?"

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"It was only a dream then? No need to break my ribs!" He whisper shouted.

"..."

"We're you truly upset by this dream?" Arthur asked. I didn't reply again.

"My goodness Alfred you are such a child-"

"Am not!" I snap back.

"Okay okay calm down. It was just a dream no need to take it so literally." He reasoned. I then sat up and got up out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked also sitting up. I then take his pillow having forgotten to grab mine.

"What are you doing?"

I then make my way out of the room.

"Alfred, where are you going?" He asked a bit more panicked.

"I'm gonna go whack Matthew he was an asshole too."

"Hah?!"

 **A/N I got this out on its respective day yay! Anyways you guys are awesome and keep this story going! Sorry if there were more grammar mistakes I was rushing. Any thoughts and ideas are welcome! Thanks for Reading!**


	13. New Job?

**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **(*Author's POV)**

 **(*...)**

"Mommy! Mommy!?" The calls from Alfred woke Matthew who was asleep in his own room. Matthew slowly sat up at the sound. It was still dark out. He rubbed his tired eyes and heard the sound of his father's door slam open.

It had been several weeks since Alfred came to live with them in their home up north.

"Alfred! Come back inside!" His father called hurriedly. Matthew's eyes widened as he roused from sleep and came to an understanding that it was happening again.

He uncovered himself and took hold of his favorite stuffed toy feeling braver with it in his arms. He slid out of bed to go look what was happening now.

"M-mom...!...?" Matthew could barely hear Alfred as he was growing further away. Matthew started to feel anxious as he found the front door wide open.

"Daddy?" Matthew called out as he neared the open door.

"Alfred! Stop!" He heard his father shout as he was running towards Alfred.

He then watched as his father snatched Alfred by his nightgown and pulled him into his arms.

"No! No! No! No! No! Mommy!" Alfred repeated as he was carried back to the house. Matthew frowned at this and moved away from the entrance letting them inside. He observed as he saw Alfred's panicked face was on the brink of tears. He felt saddened by this.

His father shut the door with his foot and placed Alfred down. Once set down he tried to get away.

"No! No! No! No!-"

"Alfred...Alfred! Look at me. I need you to calm yourself." His father squatted to be at Alfred's level and had a good grip on the boy's arms.

"I..I need to go to mom." Alfred stuttered out. Matthew felt upset by all of this. His father who carried a such a frustrated and unhappy face turned to sadness making him teary eyed.

"She's not with us...remember? She's not here Alfred." His father spoke softly. Matthew felt he couldn't approach the either of them. He was stuck in place unknowing to everything .

"I...I can't be with her anymore?" He asked. Such grown up words surely were taken from someone else.

"I am afraid not lad." His father confirmed. Alfred face scrunched up with such raw dissatisfaction. Like he was in denial or he was biting back words.

"Da-daddy?" Matthew spoke up breaking the wrenching silence. His father turned to him surprised at his presence.

"Matthew? What are you doing up?" His father asked tiredly.

"Why can't mommy be with us?" Matthew asked as tears ran down his rosy cheeks in the cold early morning air. His father seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Don't cry Matthew. Come now it's too early to be up." Christopher spoke standing up holding Alfred's hand and extending the other to Matthew. Matthew scuttled over and took his father's hand.

"It's alright. No more tears off to bed we go." His father tried to cheer giving Matthew and Alfred's hands a squeeze. When they moved he could tell Alfred wasn't moving of free will. He was stumbling with each step being dragged along glaring at the ground.

"Let's go. Into bed now." Christopher spoke as he brought Alfred back into his own room. Alfred swiped his hand away from Christopher's still carrying a bitten look.

Alfred got into his bed by his lonesome and covered himself completely.

"Alfred uncover your face. You need to breathe." His father reminded but Alfred didn't listen. Christopher let go of Matthew's hand with a sigh.

He went over and pulled the blankets down himself and stood still as Alfred's sniffles were heard but he quickly buried his face in his pillow. Matthew heard his father whisper something to Alfred as he reached out and ruffled the boy's head.

With another sigh, Christopher turned around and went back to Matthew and guided themselves out of the room. He took Matthew's hand again and followed him to his room and tucked Matthew into bed.

"Goodnight. Sleep well." His father said quietly as he smoothed out the blankets over Matthew.

"Goodnight daddy," Matthew mumbled back. His father kissed his head and left the room quietly. As the door shut Matthew closed his eyes and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. That pained look Alfred had made him feel so bad. He felt like a-

 **(*...-)**

"Asshole!" Alfred's shout and the feeling of being hit with something promptly woke Matthew from a dream or rather a memory.

 **(*That Morning)**

One by one they gathered at the dining table and ate their breakfast. Christopher grumpy having been woken up by the boy's rowdiness last night and Matthew tired cause of it. Arthur rubbed his side as he ate and even Alfred seemed to move slower.

"Hey, Christopher?" Alfred spoke up stopping his eating.

"What?" Christopher answered not looking at Alfred.

"I wanna get another job," Alfred said seriously. Arthur and Matthew stopped eating to stare at the two. Christopher then looked up at Alfred.

"Pardon?"

"I wanna get another job. Ya know...something not here." Alfred clarified.

"Whatever for?" Christopher asked.

"Well ya'll know I love working here with the animals and I want to continue to do so but me and Mattie just turned seventeen and I feel like I need to change things up a tad."

"Why don't you buy some new clothes or get a hobby? There are easier ways if things are becoming a pattern."

"That's not the issue. I just feel like working for my keep isn't enough." Alfred tried to explain as the others continued eating slowly but intently listening.

"What else should you work for then?" Christopher questioned.

"Well, a bit of pocket money for starters."

"Is that all? Work over time here then."

"But I wish to do something else. To broaden my horizons one might say."

"Well...you could help me at the shop. Woodwork-"

"I was thinking more along the lines of the railroad."

"Railroad?!" Arthur and Christopher said simultaneously.

"Yeah...ya know the thing trains ride on?"

"I know Alfred. But that is not the type of work you want to do."

"It isn't? Why?"

"It's a labor driven job. Constantly hammering through the day warm or cold. You would despise it." Arthur answered lightly frowning.

"It is a job for a desperate man Alfred. Those looking for work-work there. You have a job here. Why take a job someone could use more than you?" Christopher added.

"That ain't fair boss you worked two jobs." Alfred pointed out.

"I did but I needed too. I had a child to care for."

"Okay well, I still think it'd be a good experience."

"Don't give me that Alfred. Many men would give anything to have your work. Why go lower?" Christopher asked a bit baffled.

"What do ya mean lower? Those railroad workers ain't below me. They hammer I shovel. All men are created equal remember?"

"I'm not talking about the men themselves. I'm talking about the job Alfred. Why do harder work with worse conditions when you are already self-sufficient?"

"I don't think you understand it boss. When I go back home I work as a logger. Constantly lifting logs warm or cold..." Alfred replied with a stern look.

"But that's only for a short while."

"Boss you ain't comprehending my point. Look at Arthur he traveled an ocean just for a job opportunity!" Alfred said as he gripped Arthur's shoulder.

"Alfred you best look closer. I'm in the same situation as you. Although I am saving so I won't be a permanent burden." Arthur said taking Alfred hand.

"See he's saving up. How can I do so with the little I've to spare. I need another job so I won't be a-..."

"..."

"Alfred...you are not a burden. This is your home." Christopher said confidently with a small frown.

"This isn't home...it never was," Alfred spoke quietly.

"...I see." Christopher replied clearly upset.

"I didn't mean it like that boss...it's just...I wanna do what Artie's doin'...saving up so I can start a life of my own."

"The life you are living right now is your own is it not?" Christopher asked back.

"I just want to do something other than stacking hay and being highly aware of horse shit!"

"Then go to school." Matthew calmly added his two cents. Every looked at him as though he suddenly appeared.

"Yes how about that? Go back to school. Learn something then peruse it." Christopher agreed.

"I'm a lost cause just ask Arthur!" Alfred replied.

"You aren't a lost cause Alfred. All you need is a little push." Arthur spoke.

"Well, I don't like to be pushed!" Alfred said stubbornly.

"It is not so bad Alfred. You learn many things and meet clever people." Matthew spoke again.

"T-this is what I mean...I just want some independence. We made a deal...if I don't go to school then I'll work. So let me work!" Alfred pleaded.

"I am Alfred! As you said stacking hay and poop awareness is work! Your work helps us enough!"

"I could help you more if you'd let me go get another job!" Alfred persisted.

"Working two jobs isn't so easy Alfred. You don't know what you're asking for!"

"Perhaps not but I can do it!"

"Do you think I worked my ass off every day just to see you do the same?! And for what?! You don't have wife nor child! Slow down!" Christopher shouted gesturing angrily.

"Matthew studies day and night wearing himself out how is this different?!" Alfred argued back.

"Because he not slowly breaking his back Alfred! He's using his head to pursue a line of work he likes!"

"Then let me find the work I like!"

"Swinging a hammer isn't what you'll like I guarantee you!"

"Neither is scooping shit!" Alfred shouted back.

"Why such a shift! One day you're proud of your work on the ranch the next you hate it!"

"I don't hate it! I love animals but it's just something I don't wanna do for the rest of my days!"

"And working on a railroad is?!"

"Not just that! There are many other jobs out there!"

"Of course there are! Go to school and even more will be open to you!"

"But I don't...want...I can't. I just can't I tell ya!"

"Yes, you can Alfred! You've a brain so use it!" Christopher persisted.

"Do I not use it already? Or does hay stacking not require one?!" Alfred bit back a bit hurt.

"That's not what I meant Alfred."

"Oh sure sure," Alfred mumbled.

"It's not like that Alfred. You're above it. Truly you are. You've much potential." Arthur spoke up.

"So very much potential considering I'm at rock bottom. Did ya hear? Apparently, I could learn to use my brain if I went to school."

"Don't twist my words, Alfred. I...I only want the best for you boys...even you Arthur. As a parent, all I want is for your success. For you to do better than I did." Christopher spoke honestly.

"I could only hope to do half of what ya did boss. Ya'll look at the farmer as though he somehow less. But that farmer is the person I look up to. Hard working people. People I respect."

"But I bet you that farmer would have given anything to have had the opportunity to go to school and have a job that pays well so that his wife could buy a new dress once in a while." Christopher spoke.

"But like you said...I don't have wife nor child-"

"Yet Alfred! You don't have a wife and child yet! And when the time comes you should be ready. And able to support them!"

"Yet? Okay, so I won't get get a girl! I won't have kids!"

"Why are you so adverse to school! It's a tool, Alfred! One that could provide a better life for loved ones! Why wouldn't you want that?!"

"..."

"There is no reason! Go while you can Alfred! Stop looking at the cotton picker as though it's a goal! A goal is to have a job you love and not some sort of obligation!"

"I'll stop looking at that cotton picker as a goal if you stop looking at the graduate as one."

"Hah?!"

"Who's to say that cotton picker is so damn unhappy!" Alfred shouted back.

"A man with little money and a loving wife could be content and happy but a well-off man with a loving wife could be even happier!"

"Geez-Louise, since when did money equal happiness? And I'm willing to start saving early so that I have little more so that Mr future bride can be happy as a bug snug in a rug! Or should I silk woven sheets!"

"Your mother would cry if she saw you out in the heat earning a bad back at age seventeen. Do you think she'd want that for you? No!"

"My mother would want my happiness! So let me figure out where my happiness lies why don't ya!" Alfred shouted back irked he brought up her.

"Go ahead! Apparently, since you are so clearly unhappy here!"

"That's not true! I never once said I hated or dislike my work here or any of you. I just want variation. That's all. And if you really want me to dust off my brain; I'll keep up with my lesson with Arthur. Right Artie?"

"Ah-um yes. That's fine."

"..."

"It doesn't even have to be the railroad work. That was just a suggestion." Alfred continued.

"..."

"...Can we at least come to an agreed job?"

"Yes." Alfred nodded.

"Very well...we'll discuss it later. I have a headache." Christopher relented and stood up from his seat leaving the room. Once he was gone Alfred gave big sigh.

"You really do know how to liven up breakfast. Don't you Alfred?" Arthur said sarcastically.

"I think we exchanged more words just now than we have in the last couple months." Alfred said with a tired chuckle.

"Did you mean it?" Matthew spoke up. The other two shifted to Matthew once again.

"Mean what?" Alfred asked sitting up straighter in his chair.

"That this wasn't home to you..."

"...It's not...But don't misunderstand this place will always reside as a safe place. Where the majority of my memories lay." Alfred spoke looking at Matthew.

"But...forgive me for bringing it up...but does not the bitter memories reside in your first home?" Matthew asked.

"...they do..."

"I...never understood...ever since we were young. What draws you to go back? When...no one is there?" Matthew daringly asked feeling an odd empowerment to speak.

"It's where I was born Mattie...I owe my life to that place and those buried in its soil." Alfred said with a frowning smile.

"...I can understand and I see this but...father...he raised us. Why do you dismiss him so? This house he slaved over. The majority of your life and all of mine is thanks to him."

"I do not dismiss him, Matthew. I am forever grateful to him for taking me in. Why would you think that?" Alfred said no longer smiling. Arthur listened in on the conversation with great interest and growing confusion.

"You treat him like an uncle when he raised you like a son."

"That's not true!" Alfred denied.

"Is it? I know...I can tell you feel like your responsibilities here is like a chain. School means staying here longer right?"

"You are reading into this too much Matthew."

"I don't think I am though Alfred. I can see it as can father...at the first opportunity you'll be packed up and gone for Virginia."

"Why do you say that as though I'd toss ya'll aside? Since when did you think so little of me?" Alfred asked rather shocked by Matthews sudden openness.

"I don't Alfred. I just want to show you that this place...is home. And that you don't need to travel so many days to feel like you are with family." Matthew replied hurriedly.

"You are family Matthew there is no disputing that! But I-"

"With the many years, we spent together you still look at me as a distant relative. Why do you put a man you've never met over father? Why aren't we good enough?"

"Where is all of this coming from Matthew?!"

"It may seem sudden but trust me it was gradual." Matthew replied.

"...If anybody has grown distant it's you."

"Me?"

"Seldom do I see you. I spend more time with Arthur than you! And we aren't even related!" Alfred accused gesturing to a silent Arthur who was trying to take everything in.

"That's because he too is more of a brother to you than I ever was! Right?!" Matthew stood up puffed up.

"That's because he spares me the time!" Alfred defended.

"You didn't deny it! It's true isn't it!?"

"No! You both are so important to me! All of you! You are all I have as a family! Family that I can still physically touch! So don't you dare put untrue words in my mouth! I love you! I love all ya'll. But I also love my father and my mother and my country! See this Matthew...I don't have the luxury that you do..."

"Luxury?"

"...Your mothers coming back...and when she does...what will I be?" Alfred asked shaking his hand in the air.

"A son."

"No! To her, I will be nothing more than Christopher's younger brothers first born son! It's not me disowning you and Christopher it's just that the truth is the truth! I've never fit, to begin with!" Alfred shouted standing up.

"I'm just as scared as you! What am I to think?! Do you think I will leap into her arms upon first sight? She is just as much as a stranger to me as she is to you!"

"..." Alfred's face held that similar distasteful frown and shiny eyes as in Matthew's dream. His expression spoke for him. _"At least you got your mother back."_

Alfred bit his lip and stared down at the ground for a bit before mumbling something then promptly leaving the rapidly cooling breakfast.

It wasn't till the slam of the front door was heard did Arthur finally speak up.

"Alfred...he is not your blood brother?"

"...No...he never was," Matthew said teary-eyed as he too left the dining room for his own room leaving Arthur alone.

"Gracious this family..." Arthur shook his head and stood to clean up the mess once again left to him.

 **(*That Evening)**

It had been many hours as the sun disappeared and Alfred did not return home. Growing concerned Christopher asked Arthur to look for the boy as he would have a little talk with Matthew figuring he'd cooled down some by now.

Arthur did as he was told and although it took him a while he find him. Eventually, he did find Alfred sitting by a creek that trickled with what was left of the snow melt.

"Alfred...my gosh...must you travel so far. I've been looking for you." Arthur said slightly winded. Alfred glanced at Arthur's tired form.

"..."

"Christopher was worried...best come back with me. I don't think I'll be able to find my way back while it's this dark." Arthur admitted as he approached Alfred.

"I love you."

Arthur stiffened at the words and stopped breathing.

"I love ya'll...you believe me right?" Alfred asked turning to look at Arthur. Arthur let go of the breath he was holding and blinked several times. He felt himself frown and that flame on the candle seemed to grow into a torch.

"I-...I do. I think Matthew does too. That fact you hurt each other so proves it." Arthur said shaking his head. He mentally slapped himself. He then sat himself down next to Alfred placing the lantern that seemed to mock him behind him.

"...Am I doing something wrong?" Alfred asked again staring back at the creek.

"I don't believe so. Things have been rough these past several months. Venting simply just happens sometimes." Arthur replied.

"I hope so...but I can't help but feel...there was more to be said."

"Hah...there always is." Arthur quipped back tiredly.

"...Hey, Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"N-never mind." Alfred decidedly replied. They sat in silence as they listened to the creek trickle on. Arthur leaned back onto his arms, palms pressing into the damp ground.

That's when Alfred's slumped form teetered and fell onto Arthur's exposed lap. Arthur flinched in surprise but although startled he didn't protest. Arthur bit the inside of his lip and stared at the man in the moon. Who watched knowingly of the two men beneath him.

Arthur shook his head and hesitantly looked at Alfred who was faced away from him but his hair and skin still caught the light of the lantern. The devil waved the newfound torch as the forbidden feeling grew.

Alfred felt his heart beat as he enjoyed the warmth Arthur provided. He stared ahead at the edge of the creek where a young flower seemed to bloom. He lifted his hand and rested it on Arthur's knee. The plant that only could grow as he willingly fed it.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"...Pals?"

"...Of course."

 **A/N I'm late with this chapter sorry! But I'm glad I got this out I wasn't a hundred percent how this chapter would go. I hope you liked it though. Thanks for Reading!**


	14. Madeline Comes

**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **(*Author's POV)**

The day of Madeline's arrival was a tense and expectedly emotional one. Christopher was stiff and careful around her. Francis had accompanied her and was very observant and happy to see everyone again.

Arthur was cordial and curious by it all and Alfred was friendly and slightly uneasy. And as for Matthew...he was unsure at first. But as the introductions went on Madeline's eyes scarcely left Matthew.

And in the end, they ended up hugging and crying. Madeline became a mess and Matthew although shedding tears he was left to hold up his mother who had collapsed in his arms. No one said anything but were left with a happy and sad mood by the display.

The whole affair was unexpectedly warm and open. Francis seemed to do wonders as a social link between the two halves of the families. And Matthew was once again surprisingly talkative and eager to engage in conversation.

Matthew Madeline and Francis sat in the living room after dinner and just talked. Arthur Alfred and Christopher let them have some space and stayed at the dining table.

Christopher often glanced at the little family talk frustratedly and sadly. Arthur saw them in a much happier light mostly since he was more of a stranger to it all. And Alfred couldn't help but be happy and sad for many of a reason.

That night Francis Matthew and Christopher bunked together in an odd room arrangement. Alfred and Arthur still shared a room as Madeline had one to herself. That night Matthew figured out his uncle was rather handsy in his sleep.

But through all the talking one conversation was slow to happen over their stay. And it took several days but one night a soft knock woke up Christopher from his sleep. Madeline stood in her nightgown looking restless. He knew why.

They both left for the dining room to talk. A conversation that should have happened sooner.

 **(*Present Time)**

They had seated themselves across from each other and sat in an ever awkward silence. And Christopher itched to say something but was stuck to watch as Madeline crumbled under the pressure.

"T-they took him from me." Madeline finally blurted as she seemed to grow more emotional.

"Took him from you?" Christopher asked leaning forward to hear her soft voice better.

"I never wanted to give him away. He was t-taken from me." She began growing emotional.

 **(*Flashback)**

Madeline laid of soft sheets as she was giving birth. Bloody and in pain only two people accompanied her in the room. A doctor and a nursemaid were the stone face company she had as she conceived her first child.

Her shouts in pain echoed loudly in the room and could be heard outside. The doctor pulled the child out as she had been pushing for hours. Madeline clenched a pillow as her only support as she gave one last scream as the child was born.

The newborn suddenly began to cry as he took his first proper breaths. As the new mother laid panting on the sheets she felt such relief as she heard her baby's cries as the doctor removed the and umbilical cord from the child.

A maid came in and went about cleaning up the mess and Madeline struggled to find her voice.

"Here." The doctor said passing the wet child to the awaiting nursemaid to clean. The doctor went about cleaning his hands and putting his suit back on properly. He left with haste.

"What is it?" Madeline tiredly asked grabbing the nurse who passed by her.

"...A boy. Now let go." The nurse decidedly answered. Madeline did so as she smiled exhausted by it all. Oh, how she couldn't wait to hold her son in her arms. She watched tiredly as the maid went about cleaning and quickly excusing herself. The boy's cries grew louder as he was washed with cold water.

"Don't cry my baby," Madeline spoke but it did not reach. She shifted her sore body and pushed herself up into a half sitting half laying position. Her baby's crying soothed as he was then tightly swaddled in a plain blanket.

The nurse came from the other room with the newly swaddled baby. Madeline looked eager as she watched her baby as he was carried to the door. She frowned as the nurse opened the door revealing a servant dressed in her day clothes.

The nurse then handed the baby to the lady who tipped her head and turned to leave. The nurse then turned around and shut the door and faced the now fully sitting up Madeline.

"My-my baby? Where? Why?" Madeline began shaking.

"I was only following orders, my lady. I will call for a maid to draw you a bath then." The nurse brushed it off. Madeline went white as she came to the realization of what was going on.

"N-NO! My baby! Give me my baby!" She yelled.

"I cannot do that, my lady." The nurse replied calmly as she gathered the tub of cold water and dirtied rags that were used for the newborn.

"You cannot do this to me! You must bring him back! That is my child! Where have you taken him?!"

"He is safe."

"No...you've...YOU! What have you done?!" She yelled uncovering herself. She winced as she could tell walking so soon would not work. The nurse ignored Madeline and went to the door opening it.

"Good day my lady." She curtsied then left the room closing and locking the door behind her.

"I'm sorry." The nurse whispered before leaving the locked door and the devastated woman inside.

"NO! You can't do this! PLEASE! My baby! Don't take him from me! Please! Oh dear god please!" She screamed as she tried to get up from the bed but found her legs so weak and lower half in such pain.

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

Her shouts and screams in agony were heard. Her shouts and screams in agony were ignored. But a young Francis stood at the end the of the large hallway wherein one of the rooms his elder sister was trapped. He wasn't allowed to go closer as a servant kept watch.

He had seen the female servant quickly leaving with a bundle in her arms. He watched out of the large windows as she quickly boarded an awaiting carriage newborn in tow.

Francis stood there helpless to it all as his sister's screams pierced his ears and crushed his heart. They took him. They took her baby. But where?

 **(*Flashback End)**

By the end of her story, she was fully crying. Her shoulders shaking as she tried to quiet her sobs as it was night. she did not want to wake up the boys.

"I-I found out from the maid...she told me. That the boy was given to his father. But at first, I didn't believe her. But Francis my dear...he...escaped or rather ran away for a bit and went to your workshop. He asked for you...and he found your house. He saw you two...and then told me. Only then did I sleep at night. He was safe...but god how I wanted him. I wanted to hold him. Life was so dull. All of Paris and all its wonders did nothing to make me happy." She explained as she took a cloth to her eyes.

"..." Christopher sat there frowning. It hurt. He hid it well but it hurt to hear this.

"You...you do believe me, Christopher? Don't you?" She asked shakily.

"I do..." He replied.

"..."

"..."

"Oh please, Christopher say something." She whispered.

"What am I to say?"

"Anything! Please...why do you sit there silent?" She pleaded gripping her handkerchief tightly.

"What am I to do? Get angry? Be relieved? What is it you want to hear?" He responded looking her in the eye.

"...Oh, I don't know what I want. But...perhaps I want to know...what now?"

"What now? Now Matthew has a mother that's what." He responded as he stood up.

"Yes but what more than that?" She questioned.

"What more?"

"Yes...my family still resides in France. As do I. So..."

"You want him to go to France with you?" Christopher asked none too happy.

"...I-I do. All these years without him...I want to spend all that I have together now."

"You are quite something Madeline. Waltzing yourself over here...after seventeen years. If you were anybody other than Matthews mother...I would have said no. But I can't...I won't deny him this. And ultimately it's his choice..."

"Oh thank you-"

"But know this! His days as a child are mine. I raised him...he may call you mother but I will always be his parent."

"That's not fair Christopher! I wanted to raise him with every inch of me!-"

"If you wanted to then you should have!"

"I couldn't! How could I? He was taken and I had to move!"

"Had to! Had to! Had to! If you wanted your child so much you should have let go of your prestige and came here on your own if necessary!"

"This isn't fair Christopher. After everything, I told you...you seem to still hate me."

"I don't hate you!...I'm just mad! I'm mad because of what your family put you through. I'm mad at how Matthew was thrown at me from his own grandparents! I'm mad that I had to raise Mathew without a mother! I'm mad cause of my brother! I'm mad cause I don't have enough rooms in this house! I'm mad because I don't know how to juggle the role of being a father, brother, and uncle! I'm mad because you're here demanding to play mother all of a sudden! I'm mad because I don't have a choice but to let you! I'm mad because I'm losing Alfred and now I'm mad cause I'm losing Matthew too!" Christopher ranted and finished trying to catch his breath.

Madeline said nothing as she stood and went over to Christopher and wrapped her arms around him. He made no move to hug her back.

"I...I'm sorry I couldn't be there...But if I can be here now then...please allow me." She said as she pressed her cheek to his chest. He could read between the lines. He gently pushed her away.

"Be there...for Matthew. That's all I want." Christopher said separating them.

"And you?"

"What about me? My parents are gone and I'm grown. I've managed this far alone. I'll be fine." He dismissed.

"That's not true Christopher. Everybody needs...someone to comfort and to be comforted by."

"You've spent much to much time in Paris Madeline. The stories of fairytale lovers have confused you." He said with a snort.

"...I don't think I have though...you've just spent to much time in a Shakespearian tragedy."

"Tragedy?...Perhaps to an outsider. But I've already come to the conclusion it is you who has lost out. I'm in reality Madeline. People are not promised tomorrow."

"..."

"..."

"Is...is it about the boy's mother?" She tentatively asked.

"Who?"

"The boy...uh Alfred was his name? Is it because of his mother?"

"What are you trying to say?" Christopher asked back stiffening a bit.

"You were with another correct? Francis told me...she passed away. Is that why you are hesitant to love again?" She elaborated.

Christopher had a momentary brain fart unsure of what to say. Should he play it off as though Amelia was his wife once upon a time and that Alfred was his son?

"That is of none of your concern." He finally answered.

"But it is Christopher! That boy is my son's half brother. He is of my concern." She insisted.

"He isn't Madeline. You aren't related so leave it be." Christopher tried to dodge but realized this was going to be difficult.

"He isn't mine that's true...but-"

"But nothing! I told you he isn't of your concern."

"Hold old was he?" She asked upset.

"What?"

"How old was he when his mother died?" She asked.

"It's none of your business!"

"...You've grown to be so cruel Christopher...He was young, wasn't he? You've struggled so much and yet you're too stubborn to ask for help." She spoke.

"How could I Madeline? Everyone was either dead or gone but in this one year alone everyone came charging back into my life as though they hadn't been!" Christopher argued frustratedly.

"...I know it must be difficult to accept it. After all this while but...for the boy's sake...let me help."

"Help with what? They are nearly adults now. All you are going to do is take Matthew away to France where I can't be." Christopher bit back.

"Why not?"

"Surely you jest. I cannot go to France!"

"Why ever not? You could come to France and even get a job there-"

"You are off your rocker, Madeline. Your family would stone me at first sight." Christopher said with a sarcastic laugh.

"My parents are dead Christopher..."

"...Apologizes..."

"It's fine...it was a couple years back anyway. And my supposed husband has passed. I did not have his child so the property has gone to me and Francis."

"You seem not to carry much sadness over his death."

"He didn't love me and I did not love him. We seldom saw each other." She explained.

"I still cannot go." Christopher reiterated.

"But why?"

"Why?! I have a home here Madeline. I've Alfred and Arthur I'm to look after!"

"Bring them."

"I can't do that! Arthur has a job here. He's been entrusted to me."

"What if-"

"No Madeline. The family life you wish for isn't going to happen. It can't. I have this ranch. Arthur has his job. And Alfred has his duties too. You can go...and if you must...you can request Matthew to go with you. Put him into a good college. Give him the life I couldn't seem to provide."

"Why does it have to be this way?"

"I ask the same thing. No one ever gives a satisfying answer though. I tell myself 'all in due time'. But all time has done is made me old." Christopher spoke.

"I don't have any more time than you. Let me spend the rest with my son."

"By all means...go ahead. I've said it before. What kind of person would I be if I denied you?"

"And I can't thank you enough-"

"Don't thank me for what you should have done from the beginning! Just be there. Give him what I never could." Christopher relented tiredly.

"You make me sound so evil."

"You aren't evil. As I am bitter you are not innocent."

"I know...and I will do all I can to make up for that." She replied solemnly.

"Be sure of it," Christopher responded as they fell into a short silence.

"..."

"She must have been beautiful," Madeline spoke up still wishing to know more.

"Who?" Christopher asked back although he could have guessed.

"Your other wife."

"Alfred's mother?"

"Yes...his eyes are an extraordinary blue. Handsome...she must have been beautiful." She complemented.

"She was...Undeniably exquisite. What I would give if she was still alive." Christopher huffed out remembering Amelia's smiling face.

"I'm sure," Madeline said a tad dejected. Christopher felt the need to comfort her but decided against it.

"Well...it's late. We best get some sleep." Christopher spoke up.

"Indeed."

 **(*A couple days later)**

"So Mattie's really going?" Alfred spoke as he had just finished with the day's work

"He is," Christopher answered as he glanced out the window as watched Matthew Madeline and Francis admire the new foul that was born as it trotted around the corral with its mother.

"I'm assuming he will continue his studies there then?" Arthur inquired.

"He will."

"He's gonna be accomplishing his dream. Geez, what a lucky guy." Alfred said with a chuckle.

"He isn't lucky. He is getting what he should have had from the start." Christopher added taking a sip from his cup.

"...I guess so huh? When's he leavin'?" Alfred asked.

"Less than a week," Christopher responded taking his eyes off the family outside.

"So soon? I will miss his company." Arthur spoke.

"I wish I..." Alfred started but stopped.

"Do you want to go with him?" Christopher asked not looking.

"Huh?" Alfred answered confused.

"Madeline...she offered to house you. Didn't she?" Christopher clarified.

"Oh yeah...she did. I was mighty confused but it made sense once I found out she was loaded."

"Alfred use kinder words." Christopher scolded.

"Aha sorry, I mean-when I found out she was wealthier than most?"

"Better," Christopher replied with a small smirk.

"And your answer?" Arthur asked.

"Oh! Yeah well, of course, I couldn't go to France. I can't be devoted to three places let alone two. Haha."

"Four." Arthur reminded.

"Four?" Alfred asked with a raised brow.

"My home of England. You're fami-OW!" Arthur spoke but shout in pain as Christopher gave him a hard kick to the shin. Arthur was going to ask why he did so but saw Christopher's expression. _"Shut your mouth before you say something you're not supposed to."_ Was what it said.

"What did ya kick him for boss?" Alfred asked puzzled and slightly amused.

"Go to England? Bollocks to that. You wouldn't catch me within throwing distance of Victoria or Alice. Not willingly!" Christopher spoke only half lying as an excuse.

"True-ah no offense to Mrs. Kirkland though." Alfred spoke.

"None taken," Arthur replied as he brought up his leg to rub it. It would certainly bruise.

 **(*Several days later)**

It was the last week of fall as the day came to a close and Matthew was getting ready for bed for the last night before leaving for France. Although many conversations were held during the duration of Madeline and Francis stay one was in dire need to happen.

A nervous procrastination had led this to be held rather last minute. But it started as Alfred walked into the room Matthew was in at the time.

"Mattie ya in here?" Alfred knocked as he opened the door slowly. Everyone else was in the dining room or living room.

"Yes," Matthew replied as he slipped on a pair of thick socks. The fall had left the air chilly as it would only get colder as winter approached.

"Aha...so...off to France ya go huh?" Alfred said awkwardly as he sat on the bed a space away from Matthew.

"Indeed."

"Excited?" Alfred asked unsure how to direct the conversation where he wanted.

"Very," Matthew replied.

"Yeah...well, you best tell me all about it. If ya care ta write."

"Of course. Father is expecting a letter from me each month."

"Ah...right," Alfred responded dejectedly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why are we so awkward? I don't like it." Alfred finally spoke frustratedly.

"I do not find it pleasing either." Matthew agreed.

"We ain't fightin' so why all the avoidance?" Alfred asked turning towards Matthew's slouched form.

"We had an argument and we aren't sure how to rebound."

"Oh tush! Yeah, we had word but I feel like...I can't have us leave on a bad note ya know?"

"I feel the same. And...I suppose I should apologize." Matthew spoke also turning to face Alfred.

"Me too. I'm sorry as well. I said some unkindly things." Alfred also apologized. They both seemed to relax after getting that bit off their chests.

"...You know...despite popular belief I am going to miss you." Matthew spoke lightening the mood.

"Ah shucks, Mattie, you is makin' me blush." Alfred said pushing Matthew's arm a tad.

"...Really though Alfred...we've been together for such a time. It's going to be strange without you around for so long." Matthew spoke honestly.

"I could easily same the same. Why the world won't turn as smoothly without ya Mattie!" Alfred said dramatically.

"Oh come now," Matthew replied shoving Alfred.

"But in all fairness at least when you come back you'll be a master French tutor." Alfred said straightening himself up.

"I look forward to our lessons." Matthew said with a chuckle.

"And maybe by then I will have mastered English. Hahaha." Alfred and Matthew laugh together for a bit now sat closer to each other. Alfred wrapped an arm around Matthew and Matthew around Alfred's back.

"Heh...but in all seriousness...I am gonna miss you, Matthew." Alfred spoke after their laughter quietened.

"Me too," Matthew replied. The two boys then shared a moment as they caved in and brought it in for a hug. They stayed there as Alfred's grip righted on Matthew's clothes. That feeling arose.

"You got her Mattie...You got her back...You-" Alfred spoke softly into Matthew's shoulder.

"I know...I know." Matthew replied as his brows scrunched at the feeling of the warmth on his shoulder. That's when a knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it?" Matthew asked as Alfred separated himself.

"It's me Arthur is this a bad time?" Arthur replied from behind the door. Matthew looked at Alfred who gave an 'okay'.

"No no come in," Matthew replied. The door then opened in response and Arthur stepped inside the room

"I hope I didn't interrupt. The older of us decided to retire for the night." Arthur explained as he felt a tad awkward.

"No, we just finished talking. And I should be off to bed too." Matthew replied as he stood up and left for the door.

"Goodnight," Matthew said sparing a glance at Alfred before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Goodnight." Alfred and Arthur replied quietly as Matthew left. Arthur's attention then shifted to a suspiciously quiet Alfred.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked sitting next to him.

"Peachy why?" Alfred replied staring at his intertwined fingers.

"Seems rather blue to me." Arthur cleverly replied.

"Better than gray I say." Alfred quipped back. Arthur let out a small laugh at this.

"Was it okay then?"

"Yeah, it was. Everything got straighten out." Alfred replied seriously.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Mm," Alfred responded. Arthur could tell although things seemingly were fixed something was still not right. Arthur brushed a hand against Alfred's face. Alfred flinched in response.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Arthur asked again as he let the torch burn in concern.

"I already told ya, Artie. Everything is cleared up so no worries." Alfred said just glancing at Arthur.

"That's...not what I meant." Arthur said softly. Alfred didn't reply as they sat there in silence. Arthur then moved an arm around Alfred's shoulders and placed his hand on the younger's cheek pressing his head onto his shoulder.

Alfred let his head drop onto Arthur's shoulder and in return, he reached an arm around Arthurs back. They stayed in that same position until they decided to change for the night. And the man in the moon tells me they fell asleep in a similar fashion.

 **A/N Yay I got this done in less than a week! I hope it's still is okay and up to par. Anyways your response is what's keeping me going! Feel free to share your thoughts and ideas! Thanks for Reading!**


	15. Before Winter

**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **(*Arthur's POV)**

 **(*...)**

It was snowing and I was tired. I look about my surroundings and see nothing but snow covered trees. Where am I? I'm holding my bag so I must have finished work. I take a sharp breath of fridged air.

My steps are heavy as they crunch the light layer of snow on the ground. It's so cold. I stop and look around. It seems so familiar. Like I've done this before? Yes, I've done this many times. After all, I've worked through the cold months for a season already.

I continued walking forward. Why aren't I wearing gloves? Perhaps I've some in my bag. I stop and raise my bag and shuffle through it. That's odd...there is only blank paper in here. What for?

I shrug as I continued on trecking. Huh...where am I going? It's so cold...I just hope it'll be warmer wherever it is. I stare at my feet as my boots imprint the ground. I don't like it here. Even the inside of my mouth feels cold just from breathing.

Is my nose plugged? No...I'm out of breath. I'm tired...I've been walking for so long now. The sky does look a darker shade of grey. I shiver as a breeze starts to howl. So very cold. My ears are aching and my lips are quivering.

I never minded a chill but...this is not the same. My hair wiped around as the gusts of wind changed directions. I look at my hands as they were a pink color. I should warm them up. My bag is weighing me down though.

Should I just leave it? But it has blank paper in there; papers that could be used. I look back at my hands and frown. I drop my bag and clasp my hands together and breathe into them. It's not helping much as I march along. The wind blows in my face forcing me to squint a bit.

I then place my hands under my arms for heat. What a storm. I hope I can get to shelter soon. It's getting so dark so quickly. I'm sure it never took me this long to walk home before. I wonder if I am-

"Are you lost?" Someone suddenly spoke. I froze and flinched at their sudden appearance.

"Who-?" I asked as I turned around to see a hooded figure as the snowfall lessened to but a cold breeze.

"Are you lost?" The person asked again.

"W-well I might be. I just want to find shelter." I responded not daring to move closer to the stranger.

"Oh? I think I am able to help you then young man. You see...I run a special Inn nearby. You can come and see." The person offered.

"Well...might you just point me in the right direction? I'm sure I'll find my way eventually." I suggested.

"They always think that. But...you've come this far. You've wandered off that way of life many ago good sir. Come...I offer you warmth."

"I-I don't think that would be wise. I should just be on my way." I say turning around and marching on admittedly unknowing where exactly my destination was.

"...Stupid fool...Your wandering will lead you nowhere but further down the lion's throat."

 **(*...-)**

I awoke in a cold sweat panting as it was already light outside. What a night terror. I wipe my forehead as I uncover myself from the thick blankets. I quickly stand not liking the idea of laying down and feeling vulnerable to my own mind.

A bit disoriented as I woke in what was Matthew's room; I remembered I had a room to myself again. It was so quiet and I had much more space yet I had a nightmare. Perhaps I've grown used to Alfred's company as I sleep like a child does his soft toy.

I take a deep breath and move on with getting ready for the day. I had work and it's the cold season so that meant even more was waiting for me.

 **(*At work)**

 **(*Author's POV)**

"It seems not to be as cold this autumn. Perhaps less snow will fall this winter." Mr. Frayman spoke aloud as he seemed in an oddly happy mood. Arthur could only wonder why.

"Indeed. Less falls more colds." He replied with a laugh.

"...I suppose."

"..."

"Dreary...isn't it?" Mr. Frayman asked.

"Hm?"

"The cold weather and the gloom." His boss's responded.

"Indeed."

"As do you."

"Pardon?" Arthur asked confused as he stopped his actions. He'd been cleaning his tools as he does at the end of each day.

"You seem sullen. Is it cause of the young Jones departure?"

"Oh...well no and yes I suppose. I am happy for him though. As for my demeanor...it's as you said...this weather rather impacts my mood oddly." Arthur replied honestly surprised at his boss's talkativeness.

"I don't blame you if you're tired of this place. The winters can be grueling and long. Most move south after a couple winters...And it's not as though you're stuck here. You've enough experience to be an apprentice elsewhere. Somewhere at least warmer."

"Are you being thoughtful or are you just tired of me?" Arthur joked.

"Both." Mr. Frayman laughed back. Arthur shook his head and smiled as he finished up his cleaning.

"But in all seriousness, Arthur...you could even go home and start there. Why stay here?"

"But of course it's because I've grown fond of your wit and charm Mr. Frayman!" Arthur said with an unbelieving smile.

"Oh shut up."

"Haha...but...I suppose it is because I've grown fond of this place." Arthur admitted.

"Fond? Of this place? Hardly."

"Oh? You think I am wrong about myself?" Arthur questioned as he began packing his tools away.

"No, but you are not telling the whole truth. I figure it's not the land you find to be hard to leave rather a special someone."

"Aha...I am afraid not Mr. Frayman." Arthur replied slowing his movements a tad.

"No? Well then enlightened me."

"Well, I do have family here." Arthur reminded but then stiffened at what he just said.

"Family? I did not know." Mr. Frayman replied surprised. Arthur stopped his actions completely and went pale.

"You never told me this. Who are they?"

"Aha...no one of interest. Please forget I said anything." Arthur replied dismissively. His heart began to beat fast.

"...Hmm. Very well it's none of my business I guess." He replied with a curious brow. Arthur let out a silent sigh of relief. Christopher would kill him if he knew.

"So...that's what's keeping you here. And here I thought you were going to say it was because of the Jones." Mr. Frayman laughed out sarcastically.

"Well, they too are close to me."

"Oh sure sure. I suppose it's also Christopher's wit and charm your staying here too?"

"Indeed," Arthur replied with a chuckle. They went silent for a bit as Arthur fixed his cuffs.

"...How's the boy doing?" Mr. Frayman broke the silence.

"Alfred?"

"Yes...his cousin left after all. Those two are practically brothers." Mr. Frayman with a sigh. Arthur stood completely still at this. Cousins? He knew they weren't brothers and yet were related. He had thought as stepbrothers though.

"...Arthur?"

He felt his heart began to make itself known again as he felt his palms grown cold. Cousin? Alfred is-

"Alfred is Matthew's cousin?" Arthur asked in a weird calm although he didn't blink as his eyes were wide in shock.

"Well yes. You didn't know that?" Mr. Frayman answered.

"...No...I didn't." Arthur replied as he slowly lowered his hands. If...they were cousins that meant...

"You seemed surprised."

"...Alfred's biological father's name wouldn't happen to be...George would it?" Arthur asked slowly turning to face his elder.

"It is."

"You're meaning to tell me George Strong Jones is Alfred's father?!" Arthur asked not hiding his shock any further.

"Well yes. It's not really a secret." Mr. Frayman replied surprised by the younger's outburst.

"Not to you perhaps! Dear god..." Arthur put a hand to his forehead in disbelief.

"This comes quite as a shock to you?" The older asked puzzled at Arthur behavior.

"...Yes...it does. I-I'm sorry for my outburst but...that was news to me that's all." Arthur tried to take a deep breath.

"And I hate to be the bearer of bad news too but he has already passed. Where you aware?"

"...Y-yes I was. I supposed it all makes horrible sense now." Arthur frowned.

"What does?"

"Nothing I am sorry for causing noise but I feel I must have a little talk with a certain Jones. Goodnight Mr. Frayman I'll be seeing you." Arthur quickly replied as he hurriedly gathered his things and left the room and the confused man in it.

 **(*A bit later)**

"Christopher!" Arthur shouted as he slammed open the front door. Christopher was startled at the loud noise spilling his drink a bit. He'd just got home before and was drinking a hot drink.

"Good lord! What?!" Christopher snapped back pulling the hot wet shirt away from his skin. Arthur paid no mind as he slammed the door behind him and marched over to Christopher.

"Where is Alfred?" Arthur quickly demanded.

"Alfred? He's still working-"

"Is he nearby?"

"No, he's taking the horses for their last rounds." Christopher replied now frowning.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Tell you what?"

"That my father is Alfred's father!" Arthur spat back frustratedly. Christopher's eyes widened and then went narrow.

"...Who told you?"

"Mr. Frayman! Of all people my own employer!"

"...I had a notion that might happen. I just didn't know when."

"That's not the issue on the table! Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?" Arthur asked gesturing his anger.

"Would it had helped if I did?" Christopher replied calmly.

"Yes! I would have seen the full picture!"

"If you knew from the start you would have less reason to keep it secret."

"Not necessarily! I would have seen it even more clearly as to why you would keep it a secret...such an overwhelming truth."

"...Well, there is no use crying over spilled milk. It won't change anything."

"Sure the past is the past but it does change things!...At least for me." Arthur responded clenching his fist.

"We made a deal Arthur! You will keep it!" Christopher shouted pointing a finger at him.

"...The deal was...that I could stay here if I just kept my mouth shut."

"And you will," Christopher said glaring at the younger.

"This changes things, Christopher. If...It's my father...it's his father we are hiding. I did not know this."

"This is why I didn't tell you! Once you found out you would turn on your word!"

"I haven't yet-"

"Yet?! So you do intent to?"

"Just hear me out! What...what we are doing-no...what we are hiding is not...it's unfair. If my father were to find out I kept this a secret he won't look at me the same way." Arthur spoke as a headache started to grow.

"Don't be selfish. You'd ignorantly act upon this matter that doesn't even concern you."

"It does concern me-!"

"Just because you've been in his life for a year does not mean you can call the shots. You realize what you would do if you told him? Do you?!"

"I'd give him back his father that's what-!"

"No! You'd be introducing a man that should be long dead!" Christopher snapped back.

"And imagine the joy when he finds out he's alive all this time-"

"Doing what?! Why wasn't he here? Raising his first born and comforting his wife! That's the question I'd still like to know the answer too!" Christopher growled out.

"...I am not sure but I'm sure there was a good reason. There has to be."

"...Good reason or not...I won't let George back into Alfred's life-"

"But why? Don't you think they'd be able to see past it? Move on and just be there for each other? A-"

"Be there for each other? See past it?"

"Yes-"

"You want Alfred to see past his mother?" Christopher replied through gritted teeth. That fact had skipped Arthur's mind.

"No, but they can come to an understanding-"

"If that blasted brother of mine hadn't run off to England, perhaps she would still be alive!"

"Are you saying that it's my father's fault she's gone?" Arthur questioned with furrowed brows.

"...If he was there...it's likely she'd be alive."

"You can't blame someone of such small thing as 'might'. It 'might' have happened anyways if my father was there-"

"You better shut your mouth! You don't know anything so don't act like you do!"

"Then enlighten me! Tell me why I'm wrong!"

"Hey hey hey what's goin' on here?" Alfred suddenly entered the house finally done with the day's work.

"If you want to know so badly ask him." Christopher snapped and gestured to Alfred before leaving the room with heavy steps. Arthur took a deep breath before turning to face Alfred.

"What's going on around here?" Alfred asked as he hurried to take off his dirty boots.

"It's nothing really."

"Nothing? Why you two are madder than a rattled hornets nest. Now come on let up." Alfred said unbelievingly crossing his arms.

"It's nothing as awful as you may think Alfred truly." Arthur replied as he hung his head tiredly.

"I know I may seem dense but even I can see somethings not right."

"...Everything's...as it always was rest assured. Things just escalated too much."

"That right?...Anything I could do to help cool things off?" Alfred offered.

"No...time will do so," Arthur replied with a sigh.

"...If you say so. Oh! The postman gave this to me just before I got in. It's a letter from your mother." Alfred spoke handing Arthur a lightly bent letter from his pocket.

"Oh thank you." Arthur took the letter looking at the address.

"Well, I best go get wash up. I think it's too cold for a bath though."

"Yes, please do you smell like a farm." Arthur agreed but then frowning at the letter as it was addressed to Christopher as well.

"I can say the same for yer disposition." Alfred snapped back.

"What?" Arthur asked recognizing the insult and looked up from his letter.

"It stinks." Alfred clarified as he then turned on his heels and left the house to fetch some clean water.

"...Ah...well done Kirkland." Arthur sighed not sure why he snapped at Alfred. But continued frowning as he read the letter. His eye twitched as her words went on about Victoria and her disapproval how she was treated during her stay.

Arthur folded the letter back up and went straight to Alfred's room where his stuff still resided to write a response. He wrote a couple drafts as he couldn't seem to word his defending quite right. Well at least without offending Victoria in some way.

Arthur crumpled up another ruined letter and tiredly leaned back into the wooden chair. As his attention was brought elsewhere as he heard the clanking of buckets outside. It must have been awful cold water. Arthur felt a tad worried as it was nearing winter and bathing wasn't ideal to do at night. He smacked his head for not warning the younger before hand.

He looked down at himself as he was still in his day clothes. He stood and cleared the desk off before pushing the chair in and leaving the room. He and Alfred were no longer sharing a room anymore since Matthew's departure.

And now with the newly obtained information concern and guilt weighed down on him. He didn't know what to do with himself in this situation. He needed to know more. More about why this secret should be kept just that...a secret.

He sighed as he opened his old but new room and went inside and closed the door behind him. He sat down on his bed as his dull headache drummed at his head. He silently listened as he heard Alfred enter the housed with quick steps.

He seemed to be muttering to himself as he hurried to his room. Arthur frowned and wore a dispirited look. Alfred...he's...he is Georges true son and firstborn...so why? What is it that is holding them from each other? He needed to know.

 _"If you want to know so badly ask him."_

Ask him?...Ask him. He'd ask him. Simple. Simple? Arthur gave a frustrated sigh and stood up from his slumped position. Yes, he'd ask him. Right now in fact. Arthur then confidently left his room walked a pace or two and knocked on Alfred's door. And suddenly when he heard Alfred's movements to answer the door his confidence started to dissipate.

"Artie? Hey, what's on yer mind?" Alfred answered topless. Arthur flushed for a number of reasons.

"I need to speak with you. But first, put a shirt on its cold."

"No need to tell me twice come in." Alfred said stepping back inside.

"You didn't bathe?" Arthur said as he noted Alfreds lack of...water on him.

"Damn pump is frosted over. I gotta wait till morning." Alfred replied with an annoyed look.

"Oh well it's better than freezing."

"Guess so...well did ya have somethin' ta say?" Alfred said now dressed and sitting down on the bed.

"Ah yes...it's well. The little argument I had with Christopher was rather...petty but...it enlightened me as to how little I know of you. I mean it wasn't till recently I found out you and Matthew weren't brothers. And...well that being said...you've a different mother correct?"

"Yep."

"And...this may be a rather insensitive thing for me to ask all of a sudden, but perhaps you could fill me in on some delicate information?" Arthur asked raising his head to meet Alfred's eyes.

"Sure. Is that why he told you to ask me?"

"Yes. And I do think it'd be more personal if you did so." Arthur confirmed.

"Mm...so what's been bugging ya?"

"...If it's not too much to ask Alfred...um...how did your mother come to pass?" Arthur asked careful with his wording.

"..."

"I knew it I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry-"

"No no it's fine Artie. Wanna sit?" Alfred said with a small smile patting the space beside him on the bed. Arthur did so slowly sitting next to Alfred.

"So what brought this on?" Alfred asked.

"W-well...I found out that Matthew wasn't your brother so..." Arthur tried to explain.

"Was that the reason you two argued?"

"Yes well...I suppose it's lead to my curiosity now. T-to get to know you better let's say."

"I guess it's only fair...I met your mother after all." Alfred said leaning back on his bed.

"I suppose..."

"Well...I think you at least know my mother has already passed right?"

"Yes, I know that much...or figured so." Arthur replied.

"Well, she was found dead. It seemed to be by hanging." Alfred spoke staring unblinkingly at Arthur's knees.

"...murder?"

"They didn't think so...so it was presumed to be death by suicide." Alfred corrected as his face grew grim.

"...I'm so sorry. My sincerest condolences." Arthur spoke softly leaning forward.

"Thank you but you are rather late. It was uh...several years ago. I was four I believe."

"I don't feel that make things any less...tragic."

"..."

"I hope I didn't upset you." Arthur spoke uneasily by Alfred's silence.

"No, ya didn't. Don't worry...I'm just remembering a bit." Alfred responded with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry if I unearth some unpleasant memories..."

"Now stop your apologizin' Artie...I just...I'd like to see her again."

"...Alfred-"

"Ah but that's just me being overly sentimental really haha! But I wouldn't have gotten to know ya the way I have if things didn't go the way they went." Alfred said grinning.

Arthur's furrowed brows turned up a bit at the boy's smile.

"I'd prefer it you'd never met me if it means your mother would still be alive."

"Now don't go on saying stuff like that." Alfred responded frowning.

"I'm sorry I...I just don't like seeing you unhappy. And-"

"That's real odd coming from you mister nitpicker." Alfred said with a chuckle.

"Now I'm trying to be serious here Alfred."

"I know I know...but she ain't here and hasn't been for a long time. So no need to fret. I'm not a child anymore." Alfred said sitting up straight and patting Arthur's shoulder.

"You can't say that."

"Huh? Why not?" Alfred asked back leaning forward to see Arthur's face better.

"Don't tell me not to fret. I've become attached to you, Alfred. So...I'm going to worry that's a given." Arthur admitted not quite thinking and rather just saying what he felt.

"..."

"..."

"Okay." Alfred said lighting up with a happy grin. Arthur huffed and stood up straight.

"And I really was just implying that a young person such as yourself needs guidance and if that's something I can give I'd be glad to." Arthur ranted on trying to keep his tougher persona.

"Eheh...I'm fond of you as well Arthur...so if ya could lean on me once in a while I'd be okay with that."

 **A/N Okay guys I'm nearing a crossroads in my story. So I'd like to hear your ideas and thoughts. I have two or three ways I could go with this story. I'd love the** **inspiration! Either way you've all been lovely! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Being Ill

**(*** **Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **(*Author's POV)**

As winter approached it was time for Alfred to leave once again off on his long journey south. Although it was easy to tell he was a tad more hesitant to leave this time around. His parting words to Christopher were "Ya know I feel awfully bad about leaving. But don't worry boss. I'll work overtime and make up for it."

In response, Christopher just shook his head but said nothing as Alfred left. Now it was just Arthur and Christopher occupying the ranch. The winter seemed to be so much colder despite the less snowfall.

 **(*Several days later)**

 **(*Arthur's POV)**

I had just arrived home from work as it was a long day. The house was quiet and Christopher's boots weren't here. So I presumed that I was alone. I don't bother taking off my coat or shoes as I set my bag down and went back outside.

The sun was already setting and I had to still let the horses roam around before nightfall but at this point, I will be having to do their rounds in the darkness. I sigh as I sniffle in the cold as I could see my breath in the air.

I move to the gated off half of the land. They would stay there for the day while we were gone and I would let them stretch their legs a bit more before being tucked away in the stables.

"It's quite cold, isn't it? It's good I remembered to cover you lot with your blankets." I talk to the horses as I open the gate and let them trot out. They can't stay out to long as night quickly approached. Especially the foul and mother.

I smile as the horses made their way out and trot around happily. They probably need to move to stay warm too. I then leave to Alfred's workstation where he keeps all his tools and whatnot.

I hang my nice warm coat and put on his 'poop shoes' as he so gracefully named them. I'll need to clean out the corrals and sectioned piece of land tomorrow. But for now, I will have to make sure they have a bit of fresh straw in their stables. I shiver as I walk out in the cold air without my coat. I really must by a work coat.

I grab the shovel and pitchfork and headed off to the stables. I suppose I could sympathize with Alfred about this. He's not wrong to want variation in his work. Especially considering this has been his job for a while now.

As I began placing the fresh straw down one of the herding dogs came and sat at my side wagging his tail.

"Well hello, Larry. Hungry are you?" I ask as I continued spreading the straw bedding. Larry then barked in response.

"Well alright, I'll give you some dinner if you round up those horses for me." I said as I finish up with the last stall. Larry just barked again not understanding me. I just grin and wipe my nose on my shoulder as it was runny.

"Well come on now it is getting dark." I say as I take the shovel and pitchfork with me. Larry followed me as I left the stables and placed the tools back in the station/shed.

I then lead Larry and call out to our only other dog.

"Lucy! Come here girl!" I shout as I then heard the pattering of paws coming from behind the stables. Once they were both at my feet I then jogged over to the land and pointed to the horses.

"Go get them! Go go!" I say excitedly as they then darted off to herd the horses. I then run to the small corral and swing open the wide wooden gate. I was breathing heavily as my breath came out in visible puffs.

I hear the barking from Lucy and Larry as they nipped and guided the horses to the awaiting corral so I could take them one by one into the stables. This would have gone by quicker had someone else been here but it was just me and Christopher this time around.

"Come on boy! Come on girl! Over here!" I called as the horses came galloping towards the open corral.

The horses all came inside as I counted them as they slowed to a halt inside. Once I counted all of them I then promptly closed and secured the gate. I gave a breath as I wipe my nose again. Lucy and Larry then came excitedly to my side as their bottoms were shaking in anticipation.

"Alright alright good job lets get you something to eat shall we?" I say as I pat both of their heads and went to the station and poured them separate bowls of food and let them gobble it up. I gave a sigh again as my fingers felt numb. I then went to the corral to retrieve the horses.

Here comes the hard part. I could rope each horse with relative ease by now all expect Rogue. He's been an important male on the ranch but he didn't like following orders especially from me.

So one by one or two by two with the nicer ones I guided them into their stalls. And it came down to just me and Rouge. I wiped my nose with a sniff as it was practically completely dark by this point.

"Come now Rogue Alfred didn't spend all that time training you to have you act like a stubborn youngster again." I complain as I held the lasso waiting for an opportunity. The male just snubbed me off as he continued to keep his butt towards me.

"Come on Rogue I had less trouble roping Boogey than you. You don't want to stoop to a mules level do you?" I speak as I try to out maneuver him. The stubborn animal just out ran me at my fail attempt to sneak up on him.

"Don't make me call Larry and Lucy! I will!" I threatened uselessly. I had been doing this every night since Alfred's leave for his home in the south. I was breathing heavy as I stopped my prancing around.

"Please Rogue its night and I'm tired. Please please just let me-Gah!" I shout as I try and lasso the horse instead of just tossing it over his head. It caught his snout and he went into a frenzy. I pull the rope and try and fix it over his head.

"Rogue! C-calm down!" I shout as I tug on the rope but the horse pulled back. The animals strength sent me forward onto my knees.

That's when he began dragging me some and I let go of the rope. I then hear a hefty stamp and neigh. When I look up I see that Rouge had jumped over the wooden gate and was trotting towards the stables. Seems like he just didn't want my help.

"Big headed temperamental prideful big old smelly creature." I mutter angrily as I stand up achingly. After securing Rouge in his stable properly I slowly make my way out of the stables and towards the station to get my things and go to sleep.

As I switch my shoes I glare at Lucy and Larry who were cuddled together happily.

"Thanks for the help you mutts." I snap as I eagerly grab my coat and leave for the main house after putting out the lanterns and securing the station. It was so cold but I still was able to sweat.

I notice Christopher was not here yet either. He must be working to make up for what we don't have this time around. But Matthew isn't here so I wonder if things can balance out. Once I got in I lazily toed off my shoes and walked inside feeling chilled.

I looked longingly at the kettle but decided against it. I was too tired to wait for tea. I then trudge over to my room and let my coat drop. I cringed at my clothes and took them off since I was sweating all this while.

I then slowly changed into my warm nightwear but felt dizzy in it. The past couple nights I woke up in a cold sweat so I figured a few less layers wouldn't hurt. I then fall onto the bed feeling completely exhausted. I lazily got under the covers and shut my eyes.

I tossed and turned as I couldn't fall asleep. I felt sweaty again. I then kicked off the blankets. I wasn't going to be able to sleep. I felt this weird aching in my chest as I sprawled out on the bed.

I never could sleep all that well here. The silence of the night made my ears ring. I wasn't sure what possessed me but I sat up and got out of bed and left the room shutting the door and walked a few paces.

I then went inside Alfred's room and closed the door behind me. I thought perhaps I was just used to his bed. I then eased myself onto the mattress carefully as though I was a child sneaking into their parent's bed.

I'm so very tired. I then cover myself with the blankets and curl up into a ball. It's hot but I'm cold. What am I doing in here? What is wrong with me? I just shake my head and nuzzle the pillow and shut my eyes.

 **(*In the USA)**

 **(*The next day)**

It was a slight cloudy evening as Alfred finished his long day's work. He was headed to the town's market run by a close acquaintance.

"Back so soon Alfred?" The store owner Mr. Peterson spoke as Alfred entered.

"Yep. Been workin' more so my appetites been unending." Alfred laughed back.

"That's right you is later than usual. Finance troubles?" Mr. Peterson asked as Alfred skimmed over the food items.

"Not quiet. I just want more to take back up to my family." Alfred explains as he plucked some cans and bags off the shelf.

"Oh yeah, I'd be always forgettin' you've got family up there huh.-Oh welcome!" Mr. Peterson replied and then another two came into the store.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Peterson. You haven't changed a bit!" A deep voice spoke approaching the counter.

"...Do I know-...No...Mr. Jameson?!" Mr. Peterson replied with widening eyes.

"The one and only! How long has it been?!" Mr. Jameson responded with a chuckle. Alfred just stood to the side as he tried to balance all his groceries.

"Oh, I don't know...I reckon about thirteen years!" Mr. Peterson replied with a happy grin showing his silver tooth.

"Has it been so long? Gee I feel old. Oh yeah! Mr. Peterson meet my son Morro Kevin Jameson." Mr. Jameson introduced the young man at his side.

"Well well, it's a pleasure to meet ya, Morro! I didn't know you settled down. Never pegged ya as the type." Mr. Peterson replied shaking Morro's hand. Alfred then decided he'd waited long enough and placed his items down on the counter one by one.

"Aha...well I didn't know either till shortly after Mrs. Jones passin'. I had barely gotten word shortly after the funeral. I decided I'd best up and leave to finally meet him." Mr. Jameson explained.

"A-ah is that right?" Mr. Peterson responded glancing at Alfred.

"You knew my mother?" Alfred spoke up as he set down his last can. All of their attention then shifted to Alfred.

"And who might you be?" Mr. Jameson asked sitting up straighter.

"Pardon, I didn't mean to come off as rude. My names Alfred F. Jones." Alfred said dusting his hand on his pants and then extending it to Mr. Jameson who in turn frowned in thought as he shook Alfred's hand.

"...Alfre-...Jones? Alfie Jones!?"

"Aha-Alfred but yeah," Alfred replied letting the older man's hand go.

"Dear lord! I didn't know what happened to ya! If I recall correctly you was shipped off to an orphanage. Dear god..." Mr. Jameson put a hand to his face unbelievingly.

"Excuse me but I'm still not sure how you know me sir."

"I guess you wouldn't. It's me, Mr. Jameson! I was the cowboy that worked on your mother's farm." Mr. Jameson reminded.

"...You!...Now I remember! You're the one I thought of about the lasso!" Alfred jumbled out excitedly to see an old but familiar face.

"I don't know what you just said but yeah! My god it's been such a long time."

"It has. You have a son now too." Alfred spoke smiling kindly to the frowning kid behind Mr. Jameson.

"Oh yes! You two must be close in age too. Morro this is the son of the woman I worked for before I knew you even existed."

"I know...I heard." The brunet boy huffed back.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya, Morro." Alfred said sticking his hand out in a kind gesture.

"Nice to meet you." The brunette muttered back and gave a hard shake but Alfred didn't flinch.

"You've got a good grip there haha!" Alfred said with a warm smile. The younger blinked in surprise and gained a sparkle in his eye.

"Gee I just can't get my head around it! Where have ya been all this while?" Mr. Jameson asked.

"I was taken in by my uncle. The majority of my time is spent up in Canada. Where have you been?" Alfred responded

"All the way up there huh? As for me, I was settled in Nevada for the early part of Morro's life but up and left for California." Mr. Jameson explained.

"Aa wow that sounds real neat. I'd like to travel west someday myself." Alfred replied with awe.

"You are still young there are adventures for ya still don't ya worry."

 **(*In Canada)**

 **(*Christopher's POV)**

It was a relaxing morning until I felt annoyed. It was already time for Arthur to wake up but I haven't heard a peep from his room. I then grumble to myself as it had been years since I had to wake someone up.

"Arthur wake up! I'm not your mother I should not have to do this!" I shout as I knock on his door. I wait a bit as I heard nothing. I then open the door and see that nobody occupied it. What the-?

I know he hasn't left because his coat was right here. Then where is he? He couldn't have spent that much time bathing or relieving himself. I'm sure he isn't in my room. Perhaps-

I then swing open Alfred's room door finding the person I was looking for. What is he doing sleeping in here? Only his messy mop of hair was visible as he was curled up on the bed.

"Arthur! Wake up! You are going to be late for work!" I shout as I whack his arm. I hear him moan as he started to rouse from his sleep.

"Come now Arthur you are starting to act like a child. Wake up!" I call out again as I shake his shoulder. I frown as that didn't do anything. I kept my hand on his shoulder as I felt him shivering. What's the matter with him?

"Hey!...Arthur!...Are you not well?" I ask as I bend closer to his shaking form. All I got in response was some nasty sounding coughs.

"Okay...so you are not well." I sigh as I knew I too would have to leave soon. But it didn't look like he'd be able enough to wipe his own arse at this point. What to do?

"I supposed I'll have to call the doctor...oh the irony." I spoke to myself. If I leave now I can stop at the clinic and then head off to work.

"Will you be well enough to be by yourself till I get back?" I ask him but only got a sniffle in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." I say as I then quickly retrieve a canteen of water and a tin cup and place it on the hard surface next to the bed.

"Here is some water. And there is food in the kitchen. I have to go now but Mr. Frayman should stop by at the latest around noon." I speak hoping he could at least hear me. His not replying was off-putting enough.

I left with me minimal worry but when I came back was a different story.

 **(*Later that day)**

 **(*Author's POV)**

Christopher quickly opened the door as he didn't bother taking off his shoes. He then raced off to Alfred's room where he last left Arthur. He saw Mr. Frayman as he was hunched over Arthur listening to his heart beat with a stethoscope.

"How is he?" Christopher asked as calmly as he could muster.

"Not good." Mr. Frayman replied with an ever growing crease between his brows.

"How not good?"

"A very concerning not good."

"What is it?" Christopher asked.

"Pneumonia...a worrying case of it." Mr. Frayman informed as he wiped Arthur's face with a damp towel.

"So much so...that it is not seeming to be fixable?"

"...It can be healed but...it is not looking to be going in that way right now." Mr. Frayman replied as he stopped his actions.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"...No, I'm afraid we can only let it pass at this point."

"So...there is still a chance?"

"It's still early enough to wait and see. I have another pressing appointment I need to attended but I will return this evening. Will that be alright?" Mr. Frayman asked as he gathered his things.

"Y-yes that would be appreciated." Christopher agreed going pale himself as he watched Arthur's wheezing form.

"Oh and uh...best not to spend so much time in here or...in contact with him." Mr. Frayman said as he guided them both out of the room.

 **(*Even later that day)**

Christopher stood a bit behind Mr. Frayman as he silently waited for him to finish looking over Arthur. Mr. Frayman then stood back slowly as Arthur coughed some more. He sounded terrible and looked even paler than before.

"So?"

"...I'm going to be honest with you Christopher. I'd ask his family to come...just in case."

"..."

"But don't lose all hope...It's not over till it's over." Mr. Frayman comforted.

"How...how do you tell a parent something like this?"

"...It's been my job to say those kinds of things all my career. It never got any easier."

"..."

Christopher frowned as he clenched his fist together as he looked at Arthur's weak form.

"...But...I have faith in you and in Arthur. But in case God wants Arthur sooner than his body was destined...It'd be a kind thing to retrieve his family before then."

"..."

"...Well...I will be back tomorrow. Hopefully, he makes it through the night. Keep him warm." Mr. Frayman said as he left the room. Christopher slowly followed the doctor to the entrance.

"Mr. Frayman before you leave here." Christopher said as he extended some money in his hand.

"No no...no need. If the boy survives I'll take it out of his paycheck." Mr. Frayman said with a hopeful chuckle but sad eyes.

"Thank you and have a good night." Christopher spoke as the senior of them left. It was unthinkable how sudden these things can come.

"What am I supposed to say?..." Christopher murmured to himself as he slowly went to close Alfred's door. He glanced at Arthur before shutting it and then went to write a letter he'd never thought he'd have to write.

 **(*In London)**

 **(*Several days later)**

"GEORGE!" Alice shouted as she reread the letter sent from Canada.

"What? What is it?" George came storming into the living still in his robe and with a half-shaven face.

"We are going to to Canada right now and I'm not taking no for an answer!" She shouted as she stormed off to her room to pack.

"Wha-Wait Alice why? What's going on?" George asked as he followed her.

"Read this letter! I just received it from your blasted brother! I should have known! I should have taken him home when I was there! Now look! Oh god oh god!" She ranted on as she grabbed her and his clothes and shoved them into their suitcases. George read the letter as his frown increased but his eyes softened.

He could tell the thought and worry his brother put into writing this letter.

"Okay. I'll go and get us two passes for the earliest available ship." George responded as he pulled his robe off and grabbed his coat and left for the door.

"Yes yes, and hurry!" She rushed and kept on frantically packing and it occurred to her as she heard the door slam.

"Wait, George, your face!-Oh never mind!" She brushed it off not caring at this point. They had to hurry.

"Peter! Peter!...PETER!" She called out for her youngest son.

"Yes, mother?" Peter shouted back rushing from his playing.

"Get out your suitcase! We are leaving! And make haste child there are to be no delays!" She rushed as she threw a handful of socks in with her undergarments.

"Ah okay but why?" Peter questioned.

"We are going to see your brother! And it's important now go!"

"Which one?" He inquired.

"Arthur! Now go I'm not to be tested right now!" She ordered and she moved about and started filling in the second bag. Peter said no more and he rushed to do as he was told.

"Oh dear god please let him be okay." She whispered to herself as she closed shut her luggage. For all she knew he could be already dead.

 **(*Meanwhile)**

 **(*In Canada)**

Christopher stood at the door of Alfred's room staring at Arthur as he slept wheezing all through the night. It was late but Christopher wanted to check on the boy one more time. He couldn't seem to sleep knowing Arthur could be gone any second.

He's also been stressing and working even more as the chores on the ranch still had to continue. He hadn't had to work both full-time jobs since Alfred and Matthew were little.

He clenched his jaw at remembering his son and nephew. As a parent, he'd be absolutely riddled with worry should such a letter ever come to him about Matthew.

With the estimated time he'd figured that his brother and wife would have gotten his letter by now if not soon. Alice will probably hate him even more. With the situation with Ms. Tudor and now this.

He could only imagine her absolute animosity toward himself as Arthur might die. The pain Arthur ironically couldn't understand.

 _"You can't blame someone off such small thing as 'might'..."_

"So young. You don't understand. Humans are such horribly selfish creatures." Christopher spoke quietly to himself.

Having family so far away seems to be an evergrowing pain and inconvenience. But in the end that was Arthur's decision. As it was Matthew's and even Alfred's. Christopher rubbed his tired eyes remembering.

He didn't write a letter to Alfred entailing of Arthur's condition that being an even bigger risk. Should Arthur die all hell would break loose.

"I was wrong Arthur...one measly year in his life and apparently you do call the shots." Christopher chuckled tiredly as he shut the door and slowly retired to his room.

"One measly year and I managed to demonstrate how greatly of a selfish human I am."

 **A/N Okay I was awful late with this one I'm so sorry! But I struggled with this chapter and as you can tell there are a lot of jumping around. And Alfred's part in this chapter is important later on. Tell me what you think! Thanks for Reading!**


	17. No Guilt

**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **(*Author's POV)**

Christopher had sent the letter to Arthur's parents the day after Arthur's initial diagnosis. It took nine days for the letter to arrive. And it took nine days for them to travel to Canada.

So by the time they came he was already well. They had arrived early in the morning waking Christopher from some greatly needed sleep. Alice had barged in and demanded to see Arthur.

Christopher convinced them not to bother the young man and let him sleep as he needed it for a good recovery so said Mr. Frayman. Christopher firstly got a scolding and threats from Alice but quelled her as he told them of his doing better.

It would seem Mr. Frayman thought the relatives Christopher spoke of were the one Arthur told him about. Thinking that they were local and would be quicker to see him. So, in the end, there was a little but crucial miscommunication.

And as the unnerving morning with the Jones progressed an awkward silence came about as they just waited for Arthur to wake. Alice did not last that long. She gave up and went to peek in on Arthur only to find him just waking up.

Peter and George rushed in to greet Arthur and express their glee in seeing him. Christopher let them have time alone as a family as he decided to get fully dressed for the day.

 **(*In Alfred's room)**

"Oh, my darling I am so glad to see you are well. You haven't an idea how worried I was." Alice said hugging his shoulders.

"Mother please do not get too close I am still contagious." Arthur replied pushing his mother off.

"I do not care. I thought you were in a near-death state." Alice said but reluctantly let go but still held his hand.

"I was ill but I am fine now mother." Arthur reassured again.

"Are you sure? You sure do look pale." Peter said eyeing Arthur.

"Yes well, it's winter still there is not as much sun." Arthur replied shaking his head at Peter who was sat at the edge of the bed.

"I knew this place was not suitable for you. You shall come back home with us. Being so far from each other is much to worrying." Alice's said staring at Arthur's bony hands.

"Before that mother...I need to speak to two...alone." Arthur said looking at Peter.

"Why are you looking at me?" Peter responded pouting.

"Can you leave me to talk to mother and father, Peter? I think you will find Christopher a charming fellow to bug." Arthur replied.

"Oh sure. More charming than you neh!" Peter responded sticking his tongue out and running out of the room before he could get scolded.

"Peter-!...Oh, that boy." Alice tried to correct his behavior but he was gone and had shut the door.

"What's troubling you son?" George spoke laughing a bit at Peter. Arthur shifted his posture as he was still sat on the bed.

"...Father...I..." Arthur struggled to form the words.

"What is it?" Alice pried as she could sense it was something important and noticed his hesitance.

"Father...I've something to tell you." Arthur spoke clearing his throat.

"Yes?"

"...I cannot keep this a secret with a clear conscience...and you must believe me and stay calm...please."

"Of course..." George replied concentrated on Arthur.

"...It's about a boy named Alfred Jones."

"Christopher's other boy?" Alice asked.

"Yes him but...he is not Christopher's son." Arthur spoke with a bitter look.

"I did not know he was housing another boy." George whispered.

"What do you mean not his son?" Alice's inquired with a frown.

"...Alfred Jones...is Christopher's nephew."

"..."

"..."

"That's not possible...unless...you have another brother George?" Alice spoke with a look of bewilderment.

"No there was just two of us. Do you realize what you're saying Arthur?" George asked sternly.

"All too well I'm afraid. It was not even Christopher who told me...it was my boss Mr. Frayman. It is no secret. Anyone who knows the Jones knows this."

"Arthur what you are saying is that this boy who I have never met is my son. Is that what you are meaning to tell me?" George questioned seriously.

"Yes, father. The problem is you've been gone for so long...they thought you dead." Arthur explained.

"This is nonsense, Arthur. Surely you've been confused. The boy must belong to someone else!" Alice insisted.

"I'm afraid I am not confused. I was but this is the truth. And if you think about it...it makes sense. Father, you traveled to the States for a period of time...during that time-"

"Nothing happened. I have no recollection of anything of the sort." George answered upset.

"That is not possible. After all, Alfred didn't come into this world like the Christ. You are his father! Why do you deny him!?-" Arthur raised his voice.

"I deny it cause I've never laid with anyone other than your mother!"

"Well...were you intoxicated? How-"

"Intoxicated?! You accuse me of adultery and drunkenness?! Do you see the weight of your words Arthur?!" George snapped insulted.

"Indeed! Such speech will not be tolerated!" Alice chimed in.

"Then how else? Ask Christopher himself! What I say is true!" Arthur insisted.

"I'll do just that!" George agreed as he stood up abruptly and stormed out of the room.

"Christopher! I need to speak to you!" George's demanded as he interrupted his brother's bonding with Peter.

"No need to shout I'm not hard of hearing...Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you play outside with the dogs? I'm sure they'd like a playmate." Christopher suggested.

"Really can I?"

"Yes but wear your coat it's cold outside." Christopher confirmed showing his parental side.

"Okay! Thank you, uncle Christopher!" Peter agreed happily and rushed to get his clothes on to go outside. Christopher smiled at this.

He then slowly stood and faced his younger brother. George's face looked bitter and frustrated. Christopher could tell why he was so flustered.

"...Damn that boy." Christopher spoke mostly to himself. He felt the anger rise at this and marched past George to Alfred's room. Once he entered Arthur glanced at him but avoided eye contact with the elder. Christopher clenched his fist as the guilt was written all over Arthur's face.

"You've every reason to be ashamed!...I told you-No! I warned you! Oh but no you decided to play the Saint! You had no room to go about business that was not yours to meddle in! Who do you think you are?!-"

"I am Alfred's friend! I am your nephew! I am my father's son! Who are you to hide such a thing?!"

"That means nothing! You knew! Alfred himself told you about his mother! And yet you still did this! You are too young to even understand what you did! Did you even ask him? Did you consult Alfred? Did you think he wanted his father brought back to life?"

"Yes! Every son does! Even I! I wanted my father back! Desperately so! And I couldn't get him back. But Alfred has this chance! Why do you keep him from this?"

"Do not play the puppeteer Arthur! It's not your role to be in!" Christopher spoke angered.

"Well someone had to be! You wouldn't because you are too protective and in cowardice, you've sealed your own fate! I didn't want that same guilt that you carry!" Arthur snapped back.

"Cowardice?!"

"Hold on! I've heard enough of this conversation! I want answers now!" George interrupted.

"I am not a coward! But it's you who couldn't see the full picture! You've thought too much of yourself in making this decision!" Christopher countered ignoring George.

"I did-"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" George shouted.

"I don't know what you two are speaking about but it seems there have been some secrets that you two have been kept from me. And I want answers! I want the truth!" George demanded.

"..."

"Brother...is what the boy said true?"

"What did he say?" Christopher stalled.

"Christopher!...You know, don't you? He claims a boy named Alfred is my son. Is this true?" George asked as Christopher was glaring at the ground.

"...That's right...it's true. I've held the ugly truth from you for good reason to!"

"What reason could possibly hinder you from telling me about a child that is supposedly mine!"

"Supposedly?! Do not try to act innocent! That is utter shit! You lot pin me as the bad guy here! But I am not the idiot who dropped off the face of the earth leaving his pregnant wife all alone!" Christopher shouted.

"And I'm the supposed idiot telling you I've never laid with anybody but Alice!"

"Have you gone senile George!? How could you have forgotten her?! We were all in the same room when she told the both of us of the pregnancy!"

"I do not remember anything that you speak of!" George insisted.

"Is it because I am here?" Alice spoke up.

"What?"

"You won't admit yours being with another woman because I am here?" Alice clarified with darkened eyes.

"No! Alice love I assure you I've never loved anyone but you!"

"Love and lust are two different things, George!" Alice said getting excited as her face looked ready to crumble.

"I know this but I have never been unfaithful to you Alice you must believe me!" George tried to place a hand on her face but she smacked it away.

"What he says to you is true Alice...for the most part." Christopher stepped in to defend his brother.

"For the most part?!" She questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Alfred is seventeen. He was conceived before you two were married. If he has cheated on anybody it has been on Amelia."

"Amelia? Is that the other woman?" Alice asked feeling only a tad relieved.

"I have never heard the name!" George spoke.

"Amelia F. Jones that was your wife's name!" Christopher clarified.

"Wife?!" Alice spoke.

"That's the 'for the most part'. Technically as of right now he is married to two women. But he was technically supposed to be dead too so-"

"And what is this about me being dead?" George's asked proceeding to get more confused.

"Why do you think I never contacted you? It was because you went missing George! I was expecting you to visit me and you never arrived. You were gone and they couldn't find you. You were presumed dead! And you can imagine my shock sixteen long years later I received a letter from what I thought was my deceased younger brother!" Christopher shouted.

"...I...All I can remember was being in an accident and returning home confused and my mind was not straight-"

"Amnesia." Arthur suddenly spoke with a enlightened look in his eye.

"What?" Christopher spoke.

"Amnesia! I've read about it! A French doctor named Theodule-Armand Ribot wrote about it! The book is right there! Why didn't I think of this before?" Arthur spoke excitedly as he unsteadily got up and rushed over to the desk where he kept his medical books.

He took the book titled 'Diseases of Memory' off it and opened to the index and found the chapter consulting general amnesia.

"Look here! It says under General Amnesia 81...'Here we have an example of incurable amnesia, extending only into the past. As to psychological courses, they may be found in the destruction of residua and the impossibility of their reproduction. In other cases amnesia extends forward, and is, therefore, to be attributed to the impossibility of registration and conservation of succeeding states of consciousness. Generally, in cases of temporary amnesia resulting from cerebral shock, there is a retroactive effect. The patient, on recovering consciousness, is found to have lost not only all recollection of the accident and the period following, but also of a more or less extended time anterior to that event.' See it can go both ways!" Arthur happily shook the book as it held so many answers.

"That is awfully neat Arthur but you must remember none of us here speak doctor." Christopher reminded.

"Aha right, so Amnesia is caused by blunt force or some traumatic hit to the crani-"

"Slow down son," George spoke interrupting Arthur.

"Ahaha sorry. Amnesia is basically the loss of memory due to a rough hit to the head! Father, you said you had an accident and your mind was fuzzy and you couldn't remember events prior to the incident correct?"

"Correct."

"There! Everything matches up! Father came to the states and started a life with meeting a lady getting married and even having his wife become pregnant. But one day while Alfred was still in the womb father decided to visit Christopher but on the trip he had and accident and knocked his head and lost practically all memory of his time spent in America!" Arthur finished triumphantly.

"So...everything you said is true...but...I just forgot it?" George tried to take it in.

"That is not easy to believe," Alice spoke unconvinced.

"No mother look in the book it continues with an example. Keep in mind this is credible medical science. It says 'Many examples might be given; I shall cite only one, recorded by Carpenter. A Mr. H. 'was driving his wife and child in a phaeton, when the horse took fright and ran away; and, all attempts to pull him in being unsuccessful, the phaeton was at last violently dashed against a wall, and Mr. H. was thrown out, sustaining a severe concussion of the brain. On recovering, he found that he had forgotten the immediate antecedents of the accident, the last thing he remembered being that he had met an acquaintance on the road about two miles from the scene of it. Of the efforts he had made, and the terror of his wife and child, he has not, to this day, any recollection what so ever.' See Father isn't alone and there are many cases in here similar to his!" Arthur confirmed.

"My goodness," Alice replied more convinced than before.

"...So I can't be angry at George because he has a medical reason for not remembering his wife and child here in North America?" Christopher asked.

"Well...technically he could have put in greater effort to find and contacting you but I'm sure your whereabouts were amiss as well." Arthur reasoned.

"So...I..." George tried to word it but failed.

"So your true first born son is actually Alfred and you've never met him once in...thirteen years." Arthur filled in the words with lessening enthusiasm.

"Good god..." George tried to come to comprehend it.

"And the mother?" Alice asked.

"She is dead," Christopher answered bluntly with a saddened look.

"How?" George asked.

"..."

"Christopher...how? I deserve to know." George insisted softly.

"Yes, you do deserve to know." Christopher whispers with a bitter chuckle.

"..."

"...She was said to have died by suicide." Christopher finally answered Alice flinched a bit and Arthur shut his eyes and briefly remembered his and Alfred's conversation on the subject.

"Why?" George daringly asked.

"No one knows for certain..." Christopher gave a vague answer. Arthur shook his head at this. Christopher was so very protective

"Christopher there is more to it I can tell. Please, brother no more secrets." George pressed.

"I am telling the truth! Who is to say exactly why she did it!"

"You know more...Christopher just tell me!"

"..."

"Christopher!" George's yelled grabbing his brothers shirt.

"..."

"It was out of sadness...wasn't it?" Alice answered. Everyone but Christopher looked to Alice.

"...I could only sympathize with this lady...I don't know her or what she was like...but her tale sounds a bit like mine. To be left alone pregnant with a child and your husband has gone...she must have been mourning...But to go to that far. Especially with a child to care for. That's a bit much." Alice continued.

"...So...because she thought me dead she couldn't see fit to live on?" George asked slowly facing Christopher.

"..."

"I...killed her."

"No! Father, you didn't kill her! Don't blame yourself. You didn't know." Arthur spoke earnestly.

"But...I-"

"The blame is no ones alone. I too could have been there. I should have been there. I-!...I could have saved her! Goddamn it I should have been there for her!" Christopher finally snapped.

"It wasn't your doing either Christopher. How could you have known? You were taking care of Matthew such a distance away." Arthur spoke.

"It's her fault. I cannot see this woman in a good light. She left her child by selfishly ending her life when this soul greatly so needed her."

"Mother!-"

"You shouldn't speak of the deceased so." Christopher glared at Alice.

"It is true! I had three children and was pregnant with Arthur when my husband died! Yet I pushed on! I did not give up! I kept going for my children's sake!" Alice stood and vented.

"Well you are not Amelia and Amelia is not you! She is the-was the strongest most vibrant woman I know! She...there must have been more to it. Something must have happened." Christopher said frustratedly.

"..." Everyone was silent thinking what could have happened but no one could say for sure.

"Does she have relatives?" George asked.

"All I know is that she has no known siblings and her mother passed away a while ago. She was...born without a last name so she and her mother were looked down on. But once she married you only then did people look at her in a better light."

"Without a last name?" Arthur asked.

"That means she took her mothers last name instead of her fathers." Alice explained.

"I see," Arthur replied quietly understanding.

"So...there is only Alfred?" George asked

"That much we know. Although she could have other siblings from her father but that part of the family would be hard to track. So...the only people were those she lived around. But...that wouldn't be very credible as she often hid her negative feelings." Christopher responded.

"Then we can only confront Alfred?" Alice questioned.

"No...well...maybe. He was...rather young when she passed." Christopher answered.

"...That's...how long ago was this Chris?" George inquired.

"...Thirteen years ago. Alfred was four when she died. I a-took him in when he was five."

"So young...why would she...?" Alice muttered.

"No one knows for certain mother," Arthur whispered to her. He felt inclined to defend Amelia in Alfred's place. He could tell Alfred didn't blame nor was angry with his mother for her killing herself.

"Time has been cruel to Alfred...it took his mother too soon and gave his father too late." Christopher spoke solemnly.

"It's not too late. I'm here and I know I can-"

"At this point, it doesn't matter. You've missed so much." Christopher interrupted George.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"Even if you decided to step in as his father...he's already grown. He's left my side already. I who stand as his guardian." Christopher elaborated.

"You don't know that Christopher. This is his true father-" Arthur spoke up.

"Don't I? Do you think he will embrace his 'true father'?" Christopher spoke insulted and hurt.

"...If I explain why I wasn't there-"

"No George...he won't." Christopher cut him off again growing sour.

"How do you know? You cannot speak for the boy!" Alice said frustratedly.

"Can't I? I know him more than you ever will!"

"Why do you argue with your brother? Why do you still hide away this child?" Alice asked unbelievingly to Christopher sudden stubbornness.

"Hide? I protected him for all these years! Do you understand how utterly frustrated and angered I was at the news of George being alive?! All this time you were frolicking in ignorance an ocean away! While I...I was barraged with reality and responsibility." Christopher vented emotionally drained.

"...You hate me because you had to raise my child?" George's asked with a narrowed look.

"Who said that?! In fact, I gloat in the fact I raised two boys on my own! The fact I can rub that in your face pleases me to no end!" Christopher gestured sarcastically.

"What type of person are you to do such a thing?!" Alice spoke on her husband's behalf.

"The type person that is only left with bragging rights!" Christopher shot back.

"...What are your trying to say?" George asked.

"...It seems I only raised them...to give them away. But all I can do is hold on to is the fact that I will always be their parent! He may call you father but I was the one who raised him!"

"That isn't fair to say! I would have gladly done so if I had known!" George protested.

"Well, you didn't so that's that." Christopher replied bitterly.

"Christopher you are being too cruel!-" Arthur spoke up.

"Cruel? No no, I'm just being selfish. And I don't particularly care if I am! Go ahead take him! Pat his head and show him all of Britain! Give him the freedom I couldn't seem to provide! Go on!" Christopher spoke feeling a strong sense of déjà vu as he blew up the whole ordeal.

"..."

"I could have easily stepped in your place. He never saw your face. I could have called myself father to him. But I didn't. Why? Why do you think I did so brother?!" Christopher continued.

"..."

"Is it because I wished to hide him? Is it because I am cruel? Is it possibly because I am selfish?!"

"..."

"What type of person would I be to deny you?...Deny your existence." Christopher repeated those words once again.

"..."

"Do you want my thanks? Is that what you want?" George asked angered.

"No...what good would it do? I don't need your thanks to feel proud." Christopher replied.

"Then what do I have to do? What do I have to do to convince you..." George tried to finish his sentence.

"You don't have to convince me. It's Alfred you have to worry about. I meant it brother...he won't gleefully leap to you upon hearing the truth." Christopher said glaring at George.

"If he explains then perhaps-" Arthur tried.

"Even then it won't change the facts-"

"You have the same reason as him to be mad at me and yet you seemed to move past it. He can too." George reasoned.

"Don't compare us George. I've had you in my life for years already. He has never seen your face-"

"But he-"

"Asking him to acknowledge you is...not something so simple. He's a man now George. And you have a wife and child to look after already."

"That's true but-"

"Then understand George! You want him to embrace you but only for a moment. Just like his mother. Only long enough to know and miss you." Christopher interrupted.

"I have to...I need to tell him whatever it may lead to...so be it." George insisted.

"He's right Christopher. Alfred would want to know." Arthur agreed.

"...Okay, I'll play along with the assumption that I'm wrong. Say he does embrace George. You've a life of your own; a child as well across the sea. Ironically in both respects." Christopher relented a tad.

"Peter is younger he can't leave him." Alice spoke determinedly.

"I agree with you but...Peter has seen more of George remember?" Christopher responded.

"Are you suggesting he leave Peter a boy for a man?!" Alice questioned upset.

"...Heh...I should have expected it." Christopher spoke bitterly.

"Expected what?" Alice snapped.

"You'd treat him with less affection. Alfred is not some 'man'. He is technically your stepson. George's first born at that. They've equal rights to George." Christopher clarified.

"That doesn't defeat the fact Alfred is grown. You yourself said he doesn't need me. Peter is still a boy I need to supply for." George agreed to that much.

"Then you see my point."

"Yes but..."

"We need time Christopher. So stop pushing him." Alice defended.

"After this long, I shouldn't be pushing him I should be shoving." Christopher grumbled back.

"I think we are just talking in circles. We all know the truth and shared what little details we know. Now we just need to confront Alfred." Arthur spoke.

"...Oh joy."

 **A/N Whelp...that's one answer down only...several to go. What a time skip sheesh. What did you think? Tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Contemplation

**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **(*...)**

We arrived at the house. It was time for our meeting. My son...I'd finally meet my supposed son. It was warm out but it was late in the afternoon.

I alone approached the door. Looking over my shoulder I saw my family standing at the gate of the house staring with no emotion.

"Are you coming along?" I ask. They look at each other with stiff necks but then look back at me and all shake their heads synchronized.

I sigh and turn back to face the house and notice the door was open. Was the boy going to welcome me?

"Pardon? Are you home?...Anybody?" I ask as I slowly approached the door. No one answered as my steps seem to be more pronounced as I stepped onto the large patio. I glance behind me once more. My eyes widen as I notice my family was gone.

"Alice? Arthur?! Chris?!" I shout feeling more anxious. I look all around and see nobody but wilderness and still houses in the distance.

I turn around and yell startled by the sudden presence of blurry a figure.

"G...George?..." The figure spoke. I held my breath as the staticky figure's voice sounded feminine and demonic.

"Wha-...who?-" I step back as it stepped forward.

"Geor...ge. Come...Don't go..."

"No! Do not come near me!" I shout at it as it tried to grab my hand.

"I missed y...ou. I so...very mi...ssed you." The figure grabbed my coat and fell to its knees.

"What...? What are you?!" I ask as I tried to pry her(?) hands off me but to no avail.

"Why weren't you th...ere...I need...y-ou." It grasped higher up my coat pulling me down as I craned my neck back.

"Stop it! Get away! Someone help!" I shouted for assistance but got no answer from anyone.

"Come ba-ck...George. Why did y...ou go?" It's hands wrapped around my waist.

"I do not know you! You are a monster! Let go!" I yelled as she just slowly stood and slid her arms up and around my chest.

"W-hy? Do...you hate m-e?" She asked as her forehead pressed against my chest.

"...!" I said nothing as I was breathing quickly.

"I thou-ght you loved...me?" She tightened her grip on me as I began panicking again.

"Let go! Let go I could not love something like you!" I shouted. She then abruptly separated us both but before I could run she grabbed my collar with both hands.

"YOU s-SaiD YoU LOVeD ME!" She screeched picking me up easily off the ground.

"He does not love you!" A familiar voice yelled drawing its attention to the side. I looked over to the voice seeing Alice standing in her youth prideful and with that same frown.

"A-Alice run!" I managed to say as I was still held up in the air.

"WhO Are YOU?!" It asked slowly lowering me. It's eyes locked onto Alice.

"I am his wife! I am the one he loves! Not you!" Alice insisted bravely stepping forward.

"Don't Alice! R-un!" I try to warn her.

"LIaR!" It yelled dropping me to the ground.

"It's the truth! We even have a child! Our bond is true!" Alice yelled back.

"LIES! All LieS!" She screamed stepping forwards. I struggled to get to my feet to stop the two.

"It's not a lie miss." Peters small voice spoke from behind the thing and to my other side.

"Peter no!" I reach out to him and try to crawl over to cover him but was blocked by it as it turned to see the child.

"This is my father. And she is my mother. So you are just lying to yourself." Peter continued calmly looking up at it.

"You..." The figured whispered stepping back from Peter.

"He even adopted us," Arthur spoke up suddenly appearing with his brothers at his side.

"Boys? What are you-?!" I spoke getting to my feet.

"He's moved on." The four of them said at the same time.

"YoU a-are tryIng to trick mE!" She spoke loosing her anger as it slowly turned to helplessness.

"What they say is true Amelia," Christopher spoke appearing behind me startling it and me. Amelia? Did he call that thing...Amelia? The woman...my-?

"Chris...Christo-pher...they...they..." She began to whimper.

"They speak the truth. It is true Amelia." Christopher spoke easily as he stood in front of me.

"N...No...he...He-HE LOVES-"

"He loves me!" Alice cut Amelia off.

"No no no we-WE had-"

"He had me." Peter interrupted.

"HE-"

"He took us in." The Kirkland boys all spoke. The figure began breathing heavily and shaking even more.

"Give up Amelia. It's over...move on." Christopher finished. She then let out a sob and collapsed to the floor and screamed a broken sounding scream. My heart began to beat so fast.

"Mother?...! Mother?!" A voice from the house spoke as it was also staticky but male.

The new figure ran to Amelia who was sobbing on the floor pulling at her hair. He pulled his mother from the floor and cradled her in his arms.

"Ma...don't cry please." The figured whispered to her. As she latched on him the male looked up at all of us as we stared at them.

"...YoU shOuLd be aSHAMEd...WhY would yOu maKe her crY?! Why?! How DARE yoU!" The male shouted angrily.

"Alfred we-" Christopher tried to speak. Did he say Alfred...of course! If that was Amelia then her son would be...-

"GeT OUt of here! I nEver wAnt to sEe any of yOuR faCes AgaIn! GO! GEt oFf MY propertY! ANd neVEr retURn! YoU traiTORs! GO AWAY!"

 **(*...-)**

"George!" A female voice shook George awake as he woke with a quick inhale.

"No I-..."

"Get a hold of yourself George...Are you well?" She asked brushing his hair from his face.

"I'm...awake?" He spoke as he wiped the sweat off his upper lip.

"Well yes, love you are awake. I asked if you were well though." She spoke as she was sat up beside him.

"I can't...I can't do it." He spoke recalling the night terror he had.

"Can't do what love?" She asked frowning a bit.

"I can't tell him..."

"..."

"The boy?"

"Yes him..."

"Why all of a sudden? Going back on your word?" She asked frowning more.

"If I go back...he will hate me."

"That is only your assumption dear. You don't know if you don't try."

"This can only end up with hurt feelings Alice."

"People get hurt that's life. But I feel you will regret not meeting him." Alice responded scooting closer to him as he sat up as well.

"But he is living happily without knowing me. Should I risk disturbing that?" George said glancing at his wife.

"Risks are necessary sometimes love. Don't you wish to meet him?"

"I do...but..."

"But?"

"I think I understand a tad better...the fears Christopher held." George replied while looking blankly at his lap.

"Do not fall to your brother's words. That man is too cautious and wants to hold peace at the expense of the happiness that could be." Alice said grasping George's hand.

"Perhaps...but-"

"Enough 'buts' stop questioning yourself so much. I've met Alfred...he's although...a tad to carefree he's a good person. He will forgive you...only if you can forgive yourself."

"..."

"You put to much burden on your shoulders. The boy may be surprised and he may even be upset but...he will come to love and forgive you...as we all have." Alice said with a chuckle.

"Your words bring me such courage, Alice." George responded sarcastically.

"Aha...but in all seriousness. You needn't worry so...things may be rocky and you are nervous about the possible storm ahead but you must...you must press on. I have faith in you. And that he will understand." Alice comforted laying her head on his shoulder.

"...Your composer about this whole ordeal astonishes me." George complimented laying his head on hers.

"I suppose...if I were honest...my composer sadly comes from the fact that his mother has passed on." Alice admitted.

"You worry I would leave you?" George asked turning his head a bit.

"Constantly."

"Well, you needn't. I would not leave you for-"

 _"YOU s-SaiD YoU LOVeD ME!"_

"...For?" Alice repeated as George momentarily fell silent.

"For anybody." He finished

"That pause of thought was not reassuring I must tell you." Alice replied slightly joking.

"I'm sorry love I just have a lot on my mind." He apologized.

"I'm sure you do."

"Alice?"

"Yes?" She answered.

"What should I do?"

"About what?"

"Chris was right...I can't be in two places at once." George clarified.

"All I know is that you will be with Peter and I. Alfred seems very capable and...it seems that Christopher was right in the respect of Alfred being grown." Alice spoke taking a deep breath.

"...I don't want to do that. I don't want to just be a momentary thing in his life. My father was always busy...he although respectable was...never really affectionate. I wished for his company more than just sitting together at meals. I want to be there but...I can't."

"...You once said to me remember 'We do not raise our children for life'. Apply this to yourself. He's older now...but the fact you are there can be a comfort not necessarily psychically but mentally. Knowing you're alive and he can write to you and occasionally visit you..that should be enough." Alice replied.

"But Mrs.-"

"None of that George. That's enough worrying. Just-"

"No, but Mrs. Williams she-"

"Mrs. Williams?" Alice questioned.

"She is Matthews mother. George told me of her return in Matthew's life. So many years later like I to Alfred. She...she took him to live with her in France to make up for what she missed. And my brother allowed this."

"Comparing yourself to her is not fair-"

"But it is Alice! She is a parent as am I. And in only that regard I can compare us both. She took Matthew in and embraced him even if it's a simple thing as just living under the same roof it still is something."

"...You wish to bring Alfred to live with us?" Alice asked lifting her head up.

"Not necessarily but...there just must be something I can do."

"Just being alive would be enough-"

"No...I...He's had a roof over his head and food in his belly under my brother's care. Christopher stepped in as his fatherly role and Matthew as a sibling. And now a close friend in Arthur. And he's old enough to find a wife to step into his mother's shoes. What can I give him other than a shock?"

"George you look at yourself as something so minuscule. You are his fleshly father. His blood and head...Don't belittle yourself. You are important. You are the reason he is alive. Have courage, my dear." Alice said bringing George's hand up and kissing his knuckles.

"...Thank you my love...but I can not help but feel the need to stay dead to him."

 **(*In Alfred's room)**

 **(*A bit later)**

"Arthur?" Peter spoke up as he was sharing a bed with his older brother.

"What is it, Peter?" Arthur answered sleepily.

"...What you spoke with mother father and uncle Christopher...what was it?" Peter asked sitting up on the bed.

"Why ask this so early? Go to sleep." Arthur dismissed hoping to get more time to think how to answer the younger.

"I can't sleep. I want to know. I know you people won't tell me but...everybody had such sour faces. Why is that?" Peter spoke earnestly.

"...I'm sad to say if things go as planned you will know soon enough."

"Why can't I know now?" Peter asked pouting.

"...Well...that's because if father or uncle decide against it then telling you would only be a hindrance."

"I won't be Arthur. I won't bother I promise." Peter insisted.

"It's not my busi-..." Arthur tried to sweep it under the rug but recalled how he decided it was his to tell his father. Feeling ever more like a hypocrite.

"Tsk...fine I suppose it's only fair." Arthur relented figuring it wouldn't matter at this point plus they'd have to explain it soon or later. Might as well spare his parents the awkwardness.

"...Listen Peter...we...you have an older brother..." He continued.

"I know that already. I have four of them in fact." Peter huffed out.

"No no...you've another brother that you've never met. He is younger than me but older than you." Arthur explained.

"...Another brother? Why haven't we met him then?"

"Well...it's complicated but just know that we were separated. Things happened so we could never meet." Arthur spoke kneading his fingers together.

"...Can we meet him now?"

"Well, that why everyone has a sour face. We are trying to decide if it is a good idea to meet him."

"Well, why wouldn't it be?" Peter questioned.

"Because we were separated he doesn't know us and we are strangers. We don't wish to shock him." Arthur sighed.

"How so?"

"...Well just imagine some strangers coming up to your door one day claiming to be your long lost family. It'd be hard to believe." Arthur tried to clarify better for Peter.

"Oh...have you met him, brother?"

"I have."

"Oh? What's he like?" Peter asked curiously.

"Hm?...Well, he's very optimistic. He's...durable and honest. He's caring and likable...and although a tad too energetic he's the sort of person you'd like to be around." Arthur went on as images of Alfred passed in him mind with a gentle smile.

"...?" Peter studied Arthur's face comparing and recognizing his expression.

"And he eats a lot and laughs loudly and can't stand the cold. But he loves animals and admires hard workers. Plus his odd way of speaking is painful but lovely at the same time. Not to mention his wild adventures he drags me on. He was made for the outdoors. I often find him humming to himself or whistling even dancing a bit. He's also nosy as he snoops around my writings. But all in all...I'd say he's an odd but charming lad." Arthur finished although he could go on.

"You like him?" Peter asked having experienced a similar rant from his teacher Mr. Väinämöinen when he stayed with him for a while as his parents went to visit Christopher that first time.

"Regrettably yes." Arthur chuckled.

"But he's our brother?"

"Yes he is but why is that a problem?" Arthur asked.

"...No reason. But...how is he family?" Peter tried to find the right words.

"Oh well he is father's son so technically he is not blood-related to me but he is a half-brother to you though." Arthur explained.

"Oh! So he's not mothers child nor your father's so he's only related to me!" Peter lit up at the new understanding.

"You and father yes." Arthur confirmed.

"Now I see." Peter said with a mischievous grin.

"What are you grinning about?" Arthur asked arching a brow.

"Nothing really. But can I ask you something?" Peter fidgeted.

"Of course."

"Promise not to tell mother or father. Keep it secret?" He whispered.

"Sure." Arthur agreed curious what his young brother could have to keep from his parents.

"Do you remember my teacher Mr. Väinämöinen?" Peter began to continue whispering.

"The Finnish man?"

"Mhm...Well, when mother and father came here to visit you before I was allowed to stay with him."

"Yes?" Arthur nodded.

"When I was supposed to be asleep one night I got thirsty so I wandered around and I caught him kissing someone."

"...! Peter, you shouldn't have been snooping!" Arthur scolded.

"I didn't mean to plus they caught me anyways. But it was more surprising cause he was kissing a man."

"...! A-a man?" Arthur repeated with wide eyes.

"Mhm! So they had to sit me down and talk about it. They scolded me and explained. They said they were a couple. And at first I was unsure but the longer I was there I saw they really liked each other."

"..." Arthur said nothing at a loss of words.

"But mother always said those things were icky. But I didn't think so. They looked so happy together. Why is something so happy not good?"

"..." Arthur tried to speak but needed to gather his thoughts.

"I thought you might know because you are like them right?"

"Wha-what? How can you jump to a conclusion like that?" Arthur responded flinching back.

"Because Mr. Väinämöinen acted just like you talking about his partner." Peter replied nonchalantly.

"W-w-well we aren't the same I assure you!"

"Hmm...if you say so." Peter shrugged.

"And besides that I think you are much too young to know about this sort of thing anyways. So go read a book or kick a ball instead." Arthur huffed out defensively.

"I'm young sure but...sometimes I think children are smarter than adults."

"Don't get full of yourself just because you think you are an inspector. That stuff is adult stuff-"

"Blah blah adult stuff blah blah. When I meet my brother I'm going to tell him that you like him and that you want to kiss him-"

"Be quiet! Not another word!" Arthur covered his mouth going red. Peter just laughed muffled by Arthur's hand.

"You little brat go back to sleep!" Arthur snapped covering the younger completely with the duvet. Arthur swung himself out of bed as Peter made faces at him as he exited.

Arthur went out to the living room where Christopher was sat by himself staring at the wall limply holding onto a book.

"Good Morning." Arthur greeted as he combed a hand through his bed head.

"What's good about it?" Christopher replied glancing at Arthur as it was barely light out.

"You're right bad morning." Arthur agreed tiredly plopping himself onto a separate chair.

"You are up early." Christopher spoke closing his book and crossing his legs.

"I never could sleep a full night with Peter." Arthur replied rubbing his eyes.

"A full nights sleep huh...sounds lovely."

"Indeed...Have you heard word from Matthew?" Arthur switched the subject.

"I haven't."

"..."

"..."

"...Christopher...I...although it'd pride me to say I am not sorry for doing what I did but I would be wrong. I do not feel good about it but...now that the deed is done...our deal has been broken. Meaning I can no longer stay here-"

"You think so? You well know I can be heartless. But you...you do as you please even if it means causing a storm beyond yourself."

"I know this and I...I apologize but I do believe that things will get better from here on." Arthur spoke earnestly.

"...We are not at rock bottom yet. Things also can get worse. But I feel confronting Alfred will be the rock bottom. What happens after that I cannot say."

"I...like to think Alfred is one to forgive. And this will be no different."

"I fear he...he carries his mother's sadness." Christopher spoke softly.

"What do you mean?"

"He carries his mother's burdens. The sadness of being left and mourning. Somehow he...took that as his own I feel. And he has not had to face these feelings since his father was dead but...now..."

"...I'm sorry." Arthur could sense Christopher's worries.

"Hah...I wish I could be mad at you. I wish I could be mad at my brother. But it's hard to that when...I morally can't be. And...I think every once and a while what it'd be like if Amelia was still alive."

"My father would be even more troubled then. I cannot imagine..." Arthur replied and shook his head at the thought of the scenario.

"What a story that would be."

 **(*In the USA)**

 **(*Later on)**

It was dark out as Alfred trudged inside his home tiredly.

"I'm home...Ah, gee mom you should have seen the load I had ta deliver! They had a storm down in West Virginia and we've been shipping wood by the dozens for reconstruction over there." Alfred ranted as he stripped off his outer layers.

He collapsed onto his favorite chair to tired to even put his feet up.

"Oh yeah!" He spoke remembering a letter he received from the postman. He plucked the folded letter from his shirt pocket and opened it and noticed that it had a fancy seal.

His eyes scanned the letter and his expression turned from curiosity to mild surprise.

"Oh wow...this letter is from Clementine or well...her family. It's an invitation to her wedding. To a...Mr. Gregory Reynolds. It's coming up soon too!" Alfred said with surprise.

"I didn't think I knew her well enough to be invited to her wedding though. Kind of a shock really...Although she was awful friendly when we met last winter." Alfred mumbled to himself. He shrugged as he folded it much more gently this time and set it aside.

"A wedding huh?...I don't think I have proper clothes for that sort of thing. Guess I'll have to write to-...or I could just ask the tailor here." Alfred chuckled seeing his dependence on Christopher. The silence bothered his ears so he shifted his position and shut his eyes dozing off.

 **(*...)**

It was sunny. The sunshine felt warm but wasn't too bright. I was dozing. I was leaned against someone as they cradled me. They hummed a soft tune and stroked my hair.

It felt nice as I went boneless and relaxed to their touch.

"Alfred?" They whispered to me.

"Hm?"

"I love you." I crack my eyes open curious who was speaking to me. I blinked trying to adjust to the light. I saw beautiful curly golden locks grace half of their face.

But th- their...their eyes weren't the same. One was blue and the other was green. The other half of their face had sort messy champagne blond hair.

Their skin melded in the middle as one was darker than the other half. My eyes widened in shock as I scuttle and roll away from them.

"Jesus Christ!" I shout as I back away. This person was...was my mother...and Arthur...melded into one.

"What is wrong Alfred?" They spoke still sat on the ground.

"Y-you two are stuck to each other! Why?!" I shouted. They merely looked at their hands and arms as if seeing if this was true.

"Do you not like this Alfred?"

"No! I really don't!" I reply quickly.

That's when Arthur's half stood slowly as his other half appeared as he stretched away from Amelia like putty. Alfred cringed at the disturbing sight. Amelia also regained her own body.

"Eww..." Alfred whispered as Arthur finally finished pulling away as he stood up as his own person.

"Is this better Alfred?" Arthur asked in his own voice.

"Y-yeah," Alfred replied as he also stood up. Arthur then began walking a few paces towards Alfred before smiling and then squatting back down in the same position Amelia was in. He then patted his lap welcoming the treatment Alfred was receiving before.

Alfred raised a brow at this but then heard his mother clear her throat getting his attention. She also patted her lap offering the same thing.

"Come my son. Relax here. I will sing to you." She offered with a soft voice.

"Ok-" Alfred took a step towards her but was stopped by Arthur.

"Alfred. Stay with me. I will read to you." Arthur offered suddenly holding a book. Alfred paused looking between the two.

"...Ah well, we can all-"

"NO!" They denied simultaneously.

"I don't wish to share my son. Won't you stay with your mother Alfred? I've missed you so." Amelia responded.

"Mother..." Alfred leaned towards his mother with a sad look.

"Don't go, Alfred. I wish to spend more time with you as well." Arthur spoke making Alfred turn his head towards him.

"...I'm sorry Arthur. It's my mother. You understand." Alfred spoke as he turned his back to Arthur and walked to Amelia. She smiled as she moved her arms for him to lie on her lap.

She started humming as Alfred grew more comfortable and shut his eyes. That's when a muffled voice which he couldn't recognize whispered in his ear. He opened his eye and felt himself upright and sat on the ground.

He frowned confused as he looked at himself. This wasn't his body. He examined his hand in horror as they were Arthur slender white hands.

He quickly looked up and saw himself laying on what was his supposedly his mother's lap. But that...that couldn't be.

His mother looked decayed and as her skeleton was stroking his hair. His body was just enjoying it blind to the horror that was comforting him. He tried to scream he tried to move the rest of this body but couldn't move off the ground.

This wasn't his body to control. These weren't his eyes. This is what Arthur saw. That's when rustling came up behind him as the footsteps welcomed another familiar person.

"Sad isn't it?" Matthew spoke glancing at Arthur's grounded body. Alfred couldn't reply.

"Why is it I wonder...?" He continued.

"..."

"Why does he take comfort from the dead?"

 **A/N This was so very late as well I apologize but life got in the way and I had the hardest time thinking what I should do for this chapter. My plans for this have been rearranged so I'm trying to redo the plot. Thank you for your patience. Thanks for Reading!**


	19. Hesitation

**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **(*Christopher's POV)**

I think it's getting to them. I'm hoping it gets to them. Hell, it is even getting to me. Mile by mile we inch closer to our destination. Our surprise visit to see Alfred. We not so calmly conversed who should go and who shouldn't.

In the end, we all did and I left my ranch in the care of a trusted and experienced friend. It was that or leave it with Arthur and Peter. I don't very much care for what that could have been like when I got back.

So instead we are going by train with the collected shares of our money. We'd be there soon enough but to my bittersweet satisfaction, no real conversation ever held during our trip. But as we had crossed the border there was fascination but that was slowly depleting to the reality of things.

Even Peter seemed to be affected by all the nervousness. George said fewer and fewer words as we drew near. But that was understandable. It was Alice that was rather irritating to watch. She seemed more and more aware of Alfred.

And what I mean is that she is finally realizing that George was in love and married and had a kid with somebody other than her. Although her worries aren't unfounded they are undoubtedly unloving.

And as for Arthur, he seemed to be in great thought. Perhaps realizing the utter mess he's started. Oh, what thoughts they must be having.

But with that being said I too am feeling anxious. Because their thoughts can become words. Look at Arthur his thoughts and guilt did the same as he relayed the truth to his family. But...he did so without having the other half of the equation in the room.

Don't say I didn't warn them. For the worst outcome is likely. Arthur lit the stick of dynamite and the fire is trailing down the fuse. They can stomp it out before it is too late. But I won't do it for them. Because if it explodes in their face then...so be it.

 **(*A while later)**

 **(*Author's POV)**

The sun had set hours ago. Night swallowed the sky as the moon could not be seen behind thick clouds. Alfred was sat in his living room attempting to sew a hole in his work pants.

"Ow!" Alfred muttered quickly as he sucked the finger that he pricked. He sighed but determinedly took to his wobbly stitching again. He had improved some but only could get so far with just observation whenever he visited the tailor.

His fingers were cold as he held the needle and carefully pulled and tugged at the string. Pulling it too hard the string snapped.

"Tsk...guess these hands of mine just ain't meant for delicate work." Alfred sighed he gathered the needle and string and stabbed it in the pin cushion. He then set the needle-ridden cushion inside his mother's sewing kit and closed it shut.

He examined his work done on his pants and as it was slowly undoing itself under the pull of the thick material.

"All my work slowly being undone...geez." Alfred mumbled as he set his pants aside. He then slumped into his cushioned seat and stuck his hands under his arms. It wasn't really cold but it was chilly outside. Still, his hands and feet seemed to be set on being cold.

That's when the rustling of footsteps outside caught his ear's attention. He sat up and leaned over to hear the noise better as it seems to be growing closer. Standing up but still warming his hands the footsteps were most definitely on his patio.

Alfred's eyes widen as the person(s) were knocking. Alfred then panicked for a split second unsure of who'd visit this late. The person knocked again.

"Coming!" Alfred answered decidedly figuring the lights were lit so they knew he was home. He then grabbed his pants and promptly threw them down the hallway and kicked the sewing kit behind the rocking chair.

He then dashed to the door and peeked out the window seeing multiple figures. He was both curious and worried. Why were so many here and so late? He then creaked the door open peeking to see who it was. And to his complete surprise, a very familiar face was on the other side.

"C-Christopher? Well well, what is ya doing here?" Alfred answered opening the door with wide eyes.

"We are visiting." Christopher gestured at the others to his side. Alfred then stood up on his tiptoes and peered over the heads gathered on his patio.

"Artie? You and your ma is here too?" Alfred said with a new grin

"Ah gee what a surprise! Come in come in!" Alfred said excitedly as he noticed two strangers as they poured into the house.

"And who do we got here?" Alfred said smiling at Peter and glancing at the stranger beside Alice. No one answered right away.

"This is George and Peter they are Arthurs father and younger brother." Christopher finally introduced. It could wait they figured.

"Oh! Well, it's a right pleasure to meet ya my name if Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred smiled widely tipping his head as he extended a hand to George. George twitched as he stared at Alfred's hand with awe and hesitation. Slowly he took the younger's hand gently shook it.

"It is a pleasure." George muttered back. Alfred smiled and then turned to Peter with a toothy grin.

"Hiya! My names Alfred it's nice to meet ya!" Alfred squatted down and showed his hand to shake.

"I'm Peter and just to let you know my brother fancies you-." The other replied but was quickly silenced as Arthur slapped a hand over his mouth. The older of them just sighed internally as he did not say his last name. They briefly shook hands as Alfred responded.

"Haha, I'm glad you at least have a sense of humor."

"I'm sorry he's had too much time on his own and is lacking a filter for his mouth." Arthur apologized.

"Heheh not a problem! And it's good to see you again, Arthur." Alfred said then standing up and embracing as Arthur let go of Peter.

"L-likewise," Arthur replied as then Alfred pulled them apart with a gentle smile.

"Greetings to you too Mrs. Kirkland." Alfred turned to her and tipped his head.

"Ah-yes." She replied blinking nervously knowing she could easily correct him.

"Oh and hello to you too boss." Alfred saluted Christopher.

"Indeed." Christopher shortly responded.

"Well y'all can come in I'll bring some chairs so sit down sit down." Alfred spoke excitedly leading them to the living room.

Alfred rushed about bringing chairs as everyone could have a seat. They all sat awkwardly as Alfred was just grinning happily at everyone.

"So why the visit? Not that I mind of course! How do you like it here? Is it your first time in the States? How was the trip? Was there lots of snow back home? How have you been? You all look well. Well except y'all are exceptionally pale. No sun? Haha just joking! And it is so interesting meeting people and especially more of Artie's family! Oh yeah speaking of family Christopher how's Matthew? Have you heard word from him? I still can't believe he's already there! I mean I suppose that's a steamship for ya! I hope to visit him in France one day! That'd be real neat. Then again traveling anywhere I haven't been would be neat. But that's enough about me. What of you?" Alfred ranted on with ease.

"Aha...we are all wel Although Arthur was under the weather but other than that...and more family coming along nothing too spectacular." Christopher answered as others were at a loss for words.

"Huh, you was sick Artie?" Alfred devoting his attention to a tense Arthur.

"Yes I'm afraid so, I had caught a chill." Arthur replied snapping out of his thoughts.

"Ah geez, Artie I feel awful bad about that. Since Matthew ain't there...it must be harder." Alfred spoke regretfully.

"I suppose but I think my body is still adapting to Canada's weather." Arthur brushed it off.

"That's why I say it'd still be better if you returned home with us." Alice chimed in.

"It's as I said before mother if with Christopher's permission I'd still like to stay there." Arthur tiredly replied. Alice then stared at Christopher for his input.

"...He can stay but a new compromise will have to be made."Christopher replied glancing at Arthur.

"It's best not to worry too much Mrs. Kirkland although Artie is rather thin he's tougher than he looks kind of." Alfred reassured sort of as Peter then snorted at the light insult.

"Your compliments are so very warming to the heart." Arthur sarcastically replied.

"What heart?" Peter added only to be smacked by his mother but still laughed. Alfred's cheeks puffed out trying to hold in his laughter.

"Ah-...And how have you been Alfred?" Christopher spoke up noticing Georges lack of any eye contact.

"Me? Oh, I'm alright. Work has been tripled since the hurricane they had down in West Virginia. Oh! And I meet someone you just might know. A Mr. Jameson and his son."

"Mr. Jameson?"

"Yeah, he was the cowboy who helped on the farm when mother was alive." Alfred clarified.

"...Oh! Mr. Jameson! How did this come about? I thought he was off to Nevada?"

"He was but ended up moving to California. But we didn't even recognize each other. It had been so long."

"What a surprise. Is he well?" Christopher asked as the other just soaked in the information.

"Yeah seems so. He's got a kid too! Not too much younger than me I'd say." Alfred replied.

"Well, that's good."

"And how about you two Mr. And Mrs. Kirkland?" Alfred diverted his attention to the couple sat next to each other.

"Pardon?" Alice responded confused thinking she had missed something.

"How was both of your trips?" Alfred elaborated.

"Oh! Oh yes, it was quite the distance wasn't it darling?" Alice invited her husband to speak who was ever so more quiet.

"Hm? Oh yes yes. Very vast." George cleared his throat.

"Yep takes a while to just get here from Canada so it most have been somethin' coming here from Europe. I know it ain't much here but while your stay make yourself at home. I don't really get any visitors so this was a real surprise. Heheh." Alfred spoke honestly.

"Oh no, it's really quite...quaint." Alice not so reassuringly reassured.

"Yeah I ain't here year round to do a through upkeep but I do what I can when I'm here. Making sure it's at least clean ya know. Christopher and my parents helped put this house together so I take lots of pride in it." Alfred added.

"Fascinating." Alice shortly responded with a tight grin.

"Has anyone tried to buy the property?" Arthur spoke up not liking his mother lack of sympathy.

"Hm? Oh, no way. If I weren't born they probably would have burned it."

"Burnt it?" Sliced questioned.

"Yep." Alfred nodded.

"For heaven sakes why? This was farm correct? It'd be a waste to burn it." Alice asked further raising a brow.

"Aha...well ya see my mother died here so people fearing...and what not. Eheh..." Alfred replied sheepishly.

"I see." Alice replied understanding a bit more. She felt George stiffen and interlocked arms with him. He was becoming restless.

"You spoke of a storm Alfred." Arthur spoke up trying not to stray to that topic just yet.

"Oh yeah, a real nasty one while I was away. The coast got hit hard and sixteen people died. Real shame. But works has doubled and although tiring I'm glad I can help."

"My that is sad." Alice spoke and thought of those who died.

"Yeah...Oh! I'd be forgetting I'm the host here. I'm sure you folks are hungry I don't have too much right now but some bread and beans and a couple of fruit. Or are ya thirsty? I got some water here." Alfred said and spoke as he went about his kitchen gathering things.

"Shall I cook something?" Alice suggested

"I don't think that'd be a possibility, Mrs. Kirkland. And even so, I don't think making my guest cook would be respectable. Tomorrow I'll go to the market. So uh...water anyone?" Alfred spoke kindly as he raised a canteen of water.

"May I have some?" Peter asked raising his hand.

"Sure thing! Anyone else?" Alfred asked as he poured some in a cup.

"I will."

"Me as well." Arthur and Christopher spoke.

"Alrighty...here we go." Alfred said balancing two cups in one hand and one in the other.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Alfred asked George and Alice as he handed the cups of water to the others.

"No thank you." George declined with a strained smile.

"No not a thing for me either. I am afraid I am more tired than anything." Alice replied.

"Oh right. I guess it'll be a squeeze but I should prepare the beds." Alfred figured.

"I'll help." Arthur offered.

"It's alright Artie. I can manage-"

"I said I'll help." Arthur insisted as he stood and walked over.

"Well alright then. We'll be back. Help yourselves to anything ya like." Alfred said as he followed Arthur down the hall and quickly snatched his torn pants from the ground.

"Which first?" Arthur asked not sure which door to enter.

"Well if you could get some blankets from the cabinet at the end of the hall that'd be great. I need to change the sheets on my bed." Alfred explained as he opened his bedroom door located on the right.

"Sure," Arthur spoke as he went to do said task. They then came together in Alfred's room.

"I wasn't sure how many you needed so I brought three." Arthur said holding three different blankets.

"That's fine," Alfred said taking one and began covering the bed. Arthur looks around the room curiously. It was relatively empty and few personal items scattered the room.

"The bed." Arthur thought out loud.

"Hm?"

"It's small. Like child's bed." Arthur explained himself.

"That's cause it is a child's bed." Alfred spoke taking another blanket from Arthur.

"This was yours then?"

"No this is where I currently sleep. It's small but I don't mind legs hanging a bit."

"Is there no other rooms?" Arthur asked bringing the last blankets to his chest.

"This and the master bedroom is the only rooms with beds. Plus this is my room ya know. I never had the time or extra money to get a new one. But hey it beats the floor anytime." Alfred replied with a chuckle as he began picking up stray clothes and putting them away.

"I see...It is a lot emptier than your room back home." Arthur commented.

"Yeah...mostly cause I spend more time up there." Alfred responded as he flew pushed in and closed the last of his drawers.

"Yet this is still home?" Arthur asked surprising himself.

"Heh...you sound like Matthew." Alfred slowed his movements as he fiddled with the loose drawer handle.

"Sorry but...he had a point I guess. This house doesn't feel very...home like." Arthur explained as he thought how at just arriving here as everyone was on edge.

"Hm...perhaps not. It could have been, though...and still can be but that's not the case. People are unsettled by this place."

"Unsettled?"

"Just about everybody knows I am so not here for the winter so there are so many opportunities to wreck it but they don't. Not even so much as a whisper of a burglar." Alfred went on.

"Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure considering nothing came out of their nervousness." Alfred answered as he left the room with Arthur following him to the other room.

"Ah, do you mind gettin' another blanket or two for this room?" Alfred switched the conversation.

"Right." Arthur nodded as he stacked the last two thick blankets and carried them into the new room.

Alfred was pushing aside crates and other random objects that took storage in the unfurnished room.

"Well looks like we are gonna have ta' sleep on the floor this time around. There's just not enough to beds." Alfred explained as he took a thick blanket and spread it out on the open space.

"That is fine. Out of curiosity what was this room for before?"

"Ah well nothin' really. I guess it could have become an office or guest room or even another room for a baby but...those things didn't happen so it just keeps a lot of my parent's belongings and other old things of mine." Alfred spoke as he then spread another blanket.

"I see...Forgive me for sounding selfish earlier it's a lovely house really."

"Thats okay Artie. I know you didn't mean any harm. I know it doesn't seem warm but..with all these folks here I'm sure it'll be a lot cozier." Alfred smiled a bit.

"I could say the same about our home up north." Arthur spoke with a sigh.

"What Christopher not warm enough for ya? Heh."

"Indeed." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Haha, whelp I think we're about done here." Alfred dusted his hands and exited the room.

"And the other room?"

"Oh, it's clean. Hasn't been touched in years." Alfred explained passing the room.

"Alright," Arthur mumbled as he followed Alfred out of the hallway and to the living room interrupting their hushed conversation.

"Well alright folks the rooms have been tidied. Come I'll show you." Alfred said gesturing them to follow him. They all stood and gathered their things and went along.

"Okay, so we have my room where Christopher you and stay and right over here is the main bedroom. You, Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland, can stay here with Peter. If that's alright with you champ?" Alfred spoke to Peter.

"I guess. But know I don't usually sleep with them." Peter pouted. Alice pats his head but then as Alfred opened the master bedroom door she suddenly seemed to come to an unsettling realization.

"Haha of course but just for tonight. The house was never finished being furnished so there aren't enough beds." Alfred explained then stepping away from the unlit room.

"And where will Arthur stay?" Christopher asked.

"Ah well...me and him decided we'd either sleep on the floor in the other room. Should we want a wider space we could even try the living room. But don't worry I have plenty of blankets." Alfred assured glancing at Alice who was not paying attention.

"I see well best get settled for the night." Christopher spoke hefting his bad and turned towards Alfred's room.

"Goodnight." Alfred and Arthur said as Christopher responded in kind.

"Mother you and father should also should get ready for bed." Arthur encouraged but didn't get an immediate response.

"Is there somethin' a matter Mrs. Kirkland?" Alfred asked as she was glaring at the room open to her.

"I do not wish to stay here." She suddenly replied suddenly repulsed by the dark room. A disgusting jealousy had rooted in her.

"Is there something wrong?" Alfred ask confused as to where exactly 'here' was.

"I do not feel comfortable in this room." She said bluntly turning her back to the room.

"Alfred!" Christopher suddenly shouted coming out of Alfred's room as the light was now lit.

"Huh?" Alfred directed his attention to Christopher.

"That bed! I cannot sleep in such a thing!" Christopher complained.

"Why's that?"

"Why? Because that's a child's bed that's why. I cannot fit in there."

"I can't say I do either." Alfred laughed nonchalantly. Christopher just stood there with a bewildered and annoyed look.

"Then let's trade." Alice proposed.

"Pardon?" Christopher asked.

"You share the room with George. I will sleep in there with Peter."

"Even then it'd be a squeeze." Christopher informed.

"It's fine I'm not nearly as large as you." Alice retorted.

"Neither are you the size you-...okay fine. But remember it was your decision." Christopher stopped and sighed as he then left to retrieve his bag.

"No...I think I'll sleep in the living room." George suddenly spoke up not even daring to look in the room.

"Why?" Alfred asked.

"There is no particular reason. Christopher can have the bed. I am not picky." George spoke quickly. Christopher glanced at his brother and shook his head a tad as he'd heard the exchange as he gathered his stuff.

"If ya ain't picky why not have the better option? It doesn't make sense." Alfred replied

"Ah well you see I just have um-" George even more uncharacteristically stumbled on his words. The others hadn't a clue how to help.

"It's fine I understand. I wasn't gonna persecute ya, Mr. Kirkland. Sleep wherever is most comfortable." Alfred interrupted poker-faced.

"I don't wish to come off as a troubling guest Alfred so please don't misunderstand." George tried.

"No no, it's alright you aren't nearly the first. The fact y'all are here is just a shock enough. I spoke a bit about it before right? People are wary of this house. You and Mrs. Kirkland are like them are you not?" Alfred stood defensively.

"You're wrong! " Peter suddenly spoke up having been listening. Everyone looked at the child from his outburst.

"Is that right? Then what do ya reckon is the matter?" Alfred questioned the younger genuinely curious.

"H-"

"Peter." Alice spoke tersely.

"It's okay let him speak." Alfred insisted. Alice's frowned at this.

"Brother said they had a sour faces because they just don't know what to do-" Peter replied firmly.

"That's enough to Peter. Arthur take him to bed." Alice interrupted and ordered not liking where this was going. Arthur nodded and grabbed Peter's arm and guided him away to Alfred"s room.

"What to do?...About what?"

 **A/N Forgive me as these chapters are not coming out as quickly as I am having to rearrange things. Plus figuring out how everyone should react is a challenge. Still, thank you for sticking around! Thanks for Reading!**


	20. The Truth

**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **(*Author's POV)**

"What to do?...About what?" Alfred replied getting a bad feeling about things.

"It can wait. It is late and-" Christopher answered.

"It ain't so late. Plus we're all adults here...I hate to be so forward but...if y'all came here for a reason I'd like to know." Alfred spoke sternly as the soft click of Arthur shutting the door was only faintly heard over the tension.

The 'adults' then looked at each other with that familiar look to Alfred. What to do...what to do about the boy. A look every adult in his life gave him.

"...Fine then. Go on...tell the boy why you won't sleep in the room." Christopher pressured as the couple hesitated.

"Who's side are you on! Stop pressing!" Alice snapped at the words.

"Why do you raise your voice? He just would like to know why you two cowards are suddenly shrinking to the reality of things just now." Christopher shot back with a low glare.

"We are not cowards! You were the coward keeping everything in for so long yourself!" Alice accused.

"Hey hey! Alright, there seems to be lava where I thought there was just a fire. Can we first off calm down and perhaps relocate to have a grown up exchanging of words?" Alfred cut in.

"Yes, that'd be best. After all, we came here for a reason...mother father." Arthur agreed. Alfred shook his head at them as they relented and shuffled out back into the living room and stiffly sat down with their things.

"Alright...now what has been goin' on?" Alfred spoke up as he sat backwards on a dining room chair.

"..."

"Ain't no need to go around your ass to get to your elbow. Just give it to me plain."

"Watch your language." Alice corrected frowning.

"I've lots of respect for ya Mrs. Kirkland on the accord you're Arthurs mother. But best recall this is my house and if you don't like the way I talk then you can just skedaddle as you seem to be so inclined to do so before." Alfred said with a fake smile. A number of things had been gradually eating at his happy go lucky attitude.

"Yes, 'Mrs. Kirkland' won't you enlighten us to why that is?" Christopher chimed in mockingly.

"Why you two little-!"

"Her name isn't Mrs. Kirkland." George finally intervened.

"Pardon?" Alfred said with an arched brow not noticing Arthurs bracing.

"I said her surname isn't Mrs. Kirkland anymore. She goes by Mrs. Alice Jones." George repeated.

"...Mrs. Jones? How's that-"

"I remarried." Alice swiftly answered.

"Alright...so why not correct me earlier if this was the case?" Alfred replied confused.

"Not too bright are you? He said my name is Mrs. Jones." Alice spelled out.

"Yeah, I heard. So what then? You married a man with the same surname as me. That's not extraordinary." Alfred snapped back.

"It wouldn't be ordinarily but it is because I'm related to you." George defended as everybody silently held their breath.

"Huh?"

"Alfred I am your father." George pronounced so very clearly.

"...Is this some kind of joke?" Alfred asked frowning and looking at everyone for answers.

"No, it's not Alfred I promise." Arthur spoke with a scrunched face. Alfred then looked to Christopher.

"It's true...he is your father as he is my brother." Christopher responded just glaring ahead knowing the lost look on Alfred face already.

"Don't piss on my leg and tell me it's raining!" Alfred raised his voice.

"We aren't lying-"

"My father is dead...Didn't y'all hear me? Boss...this man is talking with his tongue out of his shoe!" Alfred insisted.

"Alfred, might I explain?" Arthur asked not only Alfred but the others if it was okay for him to tell the story.

"Wh-...explain what? There ain't nothing to be-"

"Alfred! Shut your mouth and listen maybe you'll understand if you listen to something other than your own voice." Christopher snapped. Alfred flinched at the words and clenched his jaw.

"Shall I father?" Arthur asked for permission to speak for him.

"Go ahead. As an outside party, I think it best." George agreed.

"Right...well I supposed we shall start from the beginning. You see Alfred...my father came to the Americas years ago before you were born. He and Christopher went looking for a life of their own. Christopher went to Canada. George, my father went to America. There he found work and eventually met your mother," Arthur started as Alfred just kept frowning and took in the pained look Arthur had.

"He met your mother and fell in love and sooner or later they got married. George and Amelia Jones...your parents correct?...And soon into the marriage your mother became pregnant with you," Arthur continued as Alice stiffened.

"And a little ways into the pregnancy your father went to visit Christopher the reason being about his sudden taking in of Matthew. I'm sure you're aware as during his trip he had an accident. And for you, that would be the end of the story but that's far from the truth. He did not die. According to what he recalls from the accident, he spoke of many injuries but one more important; that being a blow to the head. He had hit his head roughly during his accident and it damaged his brain. It made him forget. He lost all memory of his time in America," Arthur spoke on as Alfred gave him an unbelieving look.

"You must believe me. All of us were hesitant but it is the only sensible conclusion. It's not such a rare thing. Many accounts of memory loss have been documented by medical science. So with this in mind, he thought himself as though he surpassed time and went home to his parents back in England for answers. But when he arrived my mother and siblings were the ones occupying what was once his parent's house. His parents had been dead for several years already. There he met my mother and fell in love with her. But remember he had no memories of you or Mrs. Jones. So he married my mother and adopted me and my brothers who carry my real father's last name 'Kirkland' whom passed before I was born," Arthur seemed to grow emotional and Alfred's frown lessened but puzzled disbelief grew.

"But I suppose around the same time your father and my mother met your mother passed. Due to what terms I know not but...that's another conversation. Going on...time passed you came into Christopher's care and even later Peter was born as your half brother. Everything then came together as I too decided I wanted to travel to the Americas. George whom had at the time recently found a letter with Christopher's address decided to let me stay with his brother in Canada to get a taste of adulthood and freedom. So when I came...I suppose you could say Christopher was shocked. He found out his brother was alive and only addressed you as relatives and kept me to secrecy on the subject for the purpose of keeping the peace," Arthur remembered that day clearly as Christopher shifted still keeping and unpleasant look.

"But...as there were many close calls with both my mother and Ms. Tudor we managed. Until I found out how exactly you were related to my father from Mr. Frayman. You were his son...It came together and I needed answers. I conversed with Christopher if you recall our little spat we had and soon after I asked you about your mother. But with this information, I couldn't seem to tell you. But you were soon gone to your home here and I fell ill shortly after. My parents came to visit me thinking I was on the verge of dying,"

"Which you were." Alice interrupted.

"Mother please...continuing...they and Peter came to Canada but by then I was fine. But during that time...the guilt built in me and I...I broke my deal of silence with Christopher and told your father of your existence. We argued but we're all convinced in the end. With so many different perspectives on the story, it wasn't to be questioned further. So...with our minds made up to tell you...well most of us...we came here. But our nerves got the best of us and hesitated. We decided we'd wait. I even had to limit Peters mouth with candy. But as I thought it wasn't to stay a secret for long. We were anxious and jumpy for the fact we were holding such a truth from you. So...here we are now...you know the truth what your reaction will be is what we had been contemplating." Arthur finished looking over Alfred's facial expressions. He was slightly frowning and tight-lipped.

"...What am I supposed say?" Alfred finally spoke truly at a loss for words.

"Anything."

"That story is too ridiculous to believe but too detailed to be questioned." Alfred chuckled tiredly.

"Then you believe us?" George asked leaning forward.

"If I did...do you know what that'd change? For the less naive parts of my life, I thought you dead and found solace in the fact my mother was not alone in heaven." Alfred replied in monotone but his words rang loud.

"Why do you purposely try to put guilt on him? Her death was by her own hands." Alice defended.

"I don't completely know why my mother did what she did but...it is completely undoubted to say she was eager to be reunited with my father...my father who was already dead."

"Even still it's not his fault. If she knew how he loved her so then she'd know he wouldn't have wanted her to end her life." Alice argued.

"I am not accusing him. And if the either of you can't stomach what occurred in your ignorant bliss then you can just leave." Alfred shot back.

"We don't need to kn-"

"Alice that's enough." George cut her off.

"...I realize this is something someone can't immediately take in and accept and in that case, I only think it fair. You've been waiting for so long I figure I can wait too." George continued closing his eyes for a moment.

"I stopped waiting for you years ago. Only now...I..." Alfred began growing red-faced and held that same bitten look.

"Only now I am unnerved by the fact that my mother all this while...is still waiting." Alfred continued upset.

"..."

"You treat your mother as though she is still alive." Alice spoke.

"As do you." Alfred replied glaring at Alice.

"I do not."

"Oh, but how you do. If what you say is true then she is the reason you won't sleep in her bed. She's gone why are you so adverse to it?" Alfred accused.

"...I just do not feel comfortable. I needn't another reason."

"Liar...You won't sleep in the bed because your husband and my mother slept there together. Is that not it?"

"It's not! I just don't feel comfortable sleeping in a dead persons bed!" She quickly defended.

"Are you crazy? We are breathing the same air dead people once breathed! We probably stand over their bones right now!" Alfred shouted gesturing to the ground.

"Please don't be so angry with her you must realize her uneasiness." George stepped in.

"Uneasiness? My mother's gone. Are you afraid she will come to life to steal your husband? Or are you fearful of me splitting up your family? Are we a threat to you?" Alfred leaned forward with narrowed eyes.

"Your are not a threat because you're not a child. You don't need George." Alice mutter back angrily.

"Alice! Might you not speak for me?" George scolded.

"Ya know if I took a liking to George I would be more upset but you're right in a way. We are strangers to each other. You tell me he is my father and I have no evidence against it." Alfred responded rubbing his neck.

"Meaning?"

"Why? Why tell me? Your wife doesn't want me. You already have a son to raise. You don't even know me. This seems it could only do more harm than good." Alfred continued.

"What harm do you speak of? I just wanted you to know that I am here and alive." George responded.

"If you are who you say you are...then technically this land is yours. You could easily sell it or take it away. And I am still within your control as I am not eighteen yet."

"Do you not want guidance? He is not some sort of destructive intrusion in your life." Alice arched a brow.

"I'm tired of being passed around from adult to adult. Forever indebted and only to be grateful for those who kept me in their keeping instead of my parents. I'd prefer to live alone." Alfred explained a bit.

"I know you might not think kindly of us yet but in time perhaps you'll see our rough introduction as just a bad start." George responded.

"...I don't think it possible for I would be the one intruding but perhaps...we can come to be on better terms...if for one thing." Alfred suggested seeing Georges earnestness.

"Anything," George responded as things were looking a bit more hopeful.

"If you can promise me this George...this is all I ask of you. I don't expect you to visit me or even write me letters. No material presents or pep talks none of that...if you have any pride in the life you left here...promise me to die beside my mother. To be buried here where a grave already stands for you. It would mean so much to us." Alfred spoke shakily looking George in the eye. This would put his worries for his mother at ease.

 _"Daddy please stop mommy from crying. Make her happy again. Please."_ His wishes as a child resurfacing.

"What?! Nothing doing! Do you know what you are asking?" Alice raised her voice.

"I do."

"I won't share my place next to my husband over some woman he can't even remember!" Alice argued not backing down from this one.

"She is not some woman!" Alfred raised his voice offended.

"I do not care I won't allow it!"

"You-! It's not yours to decide." Alfred replied then looking at George for an answer.

 _"Please, dad-"_

"...Alfred you must realize you and your mother carry my thoughts and well wishes but I cannot abandon my place beside my wife-"

"I never said you had to! Once you pass only then to be buried next to her." Alfred responded frowning and growing frustrated.

 _"Please-"_

"I can't do that. Please understand my parents and their parents are buried across the ocean in my home. I wish to be laid to rest there as well."

 _"pLEaSe-"_

"...If that's what you want then you can just leave." Alfred replied with narrowed eyes and a hurt voice.

"Alfred please that does not mean I don't care for-"

"I asked only one thing from you! One thing!" Alfred yelled as blurry memories of his mother returned to him. Her sobbing form holding his little body in such sorrow. It hurt.

And now here this man whom could have helped her appears nearly eighteen years later. Only to reject to be by her side in his return. That hurt...the pain that can kill. He doesn't love her. He doesn't want her...even in death.

He doesn't deserve her.

"Alfred-"

"NO! GET OUT! Get out of my house and don't you dare come back!" Alfred stood and shouted. Everyone also stood worried and stunned at his outburst.

"Alfred please-" Arthur tried to calm him down putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Do I need to repeat myself?! Get your stuff and go!" Alfred shouted picking up one of Alice's bags and shoved it into George's chest.

"Alfred please you are misunderstanding. I am not rejecting you-" George tried to fix it but the deed was done.

"It's not me who you are doing wrong. I do not care if you dispose of my remains along with the horse shit! But my mother! It is my mother you deny!"Alfred shouted turning even redder.

"I don't-"

"Shut up! Just go! Now! I won't repeat myself again!" Alfred yelled shaking a bit.

"Stop yelling at mum and dad!" Peter's voice interrupted as he charged at Alfred. Peter tried pushing the larger boy but to no avail.

"Peter stop that!" Arthur scolded taking his brother's arm and pulled him away.

"Brother said you were kind and nice! Why are you being mean?" Peter shouted as his eyes were teary having heard only a bit of their conversation.

"Peter stop it," Arthur spoke pulling his arm back a bit.

"You're making father mad and making mother scared! I don't want that! So stop it!" Peter shouted wriggling from Arthur's grasp.

"...Go...just...go." Alfred calmed but still looked hurt and bitter. No one moved as silence fell over them.

"I SAID GO!" Alfred snapped bringing them to the decision. George curled his lip a bit before putting a hand on his wife's back and taking Peter from Arthur they left the house. Christopher made a big sigh as he followed them knowing they did not know where to go.

It was only Arthur and Alfred left in the house as the untouchable silence ringed at the closing of the door as Christopher left.

"Believe me when I say...he does care." Arthur finally spoke.

"Bullshit-"

"No! It's not bullshit! He does Alfred! He's hurting...he just wants you in his life. After all are his son!" Arthur shot back.

"I am not the issue anymore!-" Alfred yelled. He just wanted to stop being the obstacle in everyones life.

 _"This issue is beyond us Lilian he needs relatives, not us."_

 _"The issue is the boy now. I hear he was going to an orphanage in North Carolina."_

 _"Now it's the issue to find one of his relatives. I only have an uncle and a possible grandparent listed here."_

 _"Money shouldn't be an issue. It's Alfred's attachment to home. He throws a fit several times a week."_

"You're are the entire issue, Alfred!" Arthur shouted exasperatedly. That's right...that's all he's ever been.

"...Can't you see he was counting on you to be understanding?" Arthur lowered his voice a bit.

"..." Alfred tensed his body and felt his skin burn.

"I can see it clearly! But I'm done with that! Not again! I'm adult enough to-"

"You are far from being an adult so don't think just because you are little taller and your voice is a little lower that you are a man! Do you know how painful it was to watch you dismiss him so? Do you know how many children ever get their fathers back?!"

"..."

"I myself never got to meet my father! So was the case with you but now...he's back! Don't be a fool!" Arthur continued passionately.

"...That why I thought you'd understand...but I was wrong. After all your mother is alive and well-."

"I know this. That's why I will treasure them both! You can too!"

"I can't Arthur and I won't! That man walked into this house as a guest and walked out as a traitor! And if you think he's right...then you can too." Alfred replied gesturing to the door. Arthur's eyes widened and watered.

"All he wished is to be buried with his loved ones. To die where he was born! What if someone asked you to be buried in Canada? Would you? He wasn't trying to be cruel."

"Then you agree?"

"I do." Arthur affirmed.

"And to think-"

"That does not make him or I a traitor!...We had faith in you!" Arthur pointed accusingly.

"So did I!" Alfred yelled back.

"..." Arthur then stood back with a quick heartbeat as Alfred lowered his eyes.

"If you won't change your mind then...go. Go home and leave me alone." Alfred said turning his back from Arthur and the door. Arthur stiffened but turned on his heel and went for the door.

"Don't live to regret it, Alfred." Arthur muttered before closing the door behind himself. Immediately he felt like crying but pressed on as he located Christopher and George a distance away seemingly arguing.

Arthur jogged over and their voices became clearer.

"How about cut yourself in half? Put your lower half with his mother cause she had your first kid and your upper half with her because she kissed you last! What were you thinking!" Christopher shouted.

"What was I thinking-?!" George growled back.

"Father!" Arthur interrupted.

"Oh, great looks like you exchanged words too." Christopher turned to Arthur seeing his shiny eyes and red face.

"Even if we did...it's clear we aren't welcome here anymore." Arthur huffed out blinking slowly, trying not to let the tears fall.

"Indeed...we will take the first train back." Christopher sighed.

"Where are mother and Peter?" Arthur asked.

"A ways down by that tree." George pointed as Alice was comforting Peter.

"I see...shall we call a peace for later discussion then?" Arthur spoke as he led the way towards them.

"Indeed...it's late I'm sure we are disturbing the neighborhood." George agreed.

"Undoubtedly. But it's dark and we need to find somewhere to stay." Christopher spoke as they all walked.

"Well...Do you know off any inns or lodging?" George asked unhappily to be in such a dependent situation as he was still greatly upset with his brother.

"There is...a ways from here if I recall correctly. We will probably only be able to get one room if we want to buy train tickets." Christopher informed as he adjusted his collar.

"I see well that could work for just tonight." George replied as they neared Alice and Peter.

"What can work? What is going on now?" Alice asked hearing their last exchange.

"There is an inn we can stay in overnight but we are going to have to share one room if we want to have enough to leave." Christopher replied as they all began walking.

"Are you sure of this?" Alice inquired.

"I am rather certain yes. Even if we could find an inn for a cheaper place I do not think it'd be to your liking trust me. We also need the spare money not only to get back home but also have enough for meals." Christopher reminded as he began recalling the directions to that same old inn. Alice said nothing in reply as she held Peter's hand and continued on.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and carrying grim faces they arrived at the inn. It was dark and there was little light. As they went in silence they were forced to face the wrath of their thoughts even more.

Alice walked with relief and hurt pride. Peter beside her felt dejected and confused. George was pale and hurt to be turned away so strongly. Christopher was stressed and concerned. And Arthur was queasy and heartbroken but was forced to hide the distress. Oh, what thoughts they must be having indeed.

 **(*Back with Alfred)**

He stood in silence for such s long time after Arthur left just thinking and seething over what just took place. When he finally moved he looked out his window and saw it was dark out and they were no longer around.

He then grabbed a coat and slipped on his shoes and ran out the door. He ran with ragged breaths as he passed familiar houses and some familiar faces. He kept his face low as he ran a path he took may times.

He approached the old church where his parents were wed. He ran around it and entered through the side gate panting and slightly sweating even in the chilled air. He let it close by itself as he dashed over to his destination dogging statues and stones alike.

A little plot of land at the back of the graveyard is where his mother lay. He spotted it and nearly threw himself on the ground.

"Mother I'm so sorry. I'm so...so-I couldn't...I..." He mumbled to the humble rectangular tombstone sticking from the ground. He was shaking and his speech was interrupted from gasps for air.

"I...pushed him away...all of them...mother. I had to...But what now? What can I do? I lost them...and he...I just wanted you to be happy mom. I just...can't seem to do it right. I don't like this feeling mother. Being left...but I told them to. I did it to myself. Aren't I to blame?" Alfred muttered and stuttered as he pressed his head against her tombstone.

"I'm...so so so sorry. Please don't hate me." He mumbled as he slowly grazed his hands down the tombstone and hunched over his legs and kept muttering whispers.

"They don't understand-"

 _"Go ahead! Apparently, since you are so clearly unhappy here!"_

 _"That's because he too is more of a brother to you than I ever was! Right?!"_

 _"That does not make him or I a traitor!...We had faith in you!"_

"...why I-"

 _"Why does he take comfort from the dead?"_

"...I'm so scared to lose them..."

 **A/N Did it live up to expectations? I wonder because I have so many drafts for this chapter. I cannot express my gratitude for those of you who stuck with this silly story of mine! Also feel free to share your thoughts! Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
